La Habitación equivocada
by princesa.jaidiangel
Summary: Alec y Magnus terminaron hace unas semanas. Jace y Simón salen una noche de chicos para divertirse y distraer a Alec, ahí está el gran brujo de Brooklyn y hacen un plan de ayudarlos a encontrarse, pero Alec entra a la habitación equivocada, topándose con Sebastián Morgerstern. Los personajes le pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. Historia después de COLS. (Jonalec)
1. La habitación equivocada

Era una noche de chicos, Jace y Simón decidieron salir con Alec, para sacarlo de su depresión que llevaba en las tres semanas desde que Magnus terminó con él. Estaban en el club Rayheart había "Noche de estrellas". Alec no conocía de los clubes, discos ni lugares para divertirse en Nueva York, sin embargo su parabatai sí. El lugar estaba lleno de luces de neón, en el techo hay esferas gigantes llenas de lo que parecía confeti, abarrotado de mundanos y subterráneos mezclados sin darse cuenta.

-Debes dejar de tomar en estos momentos –le dijo Jace, Alec ya se encontraba mareado.

-No, pienso pasarme el resto de mi vida bebiendo –un chico de cabellos negros, piel blanca, su piel llena de marcas negras y otras platas de antiguas cicatrices. Vestía un abrigo gris y unos pantalones deshilachados.

-Alec, beber… no es la solución –dijo un joven castaño de lentes, que miraba al rubio que estaba junto a ellos.

-¿No esto era una salida de amigos? –les preguntó el chico de cabellos negros y bebió el resto su copa –Cómo tú eres novio de mi hermana y tú tienes novia… ¿Por qué no van con ellas en lugar de molestarme?

-Es una salida de amigos –dijo el rubio -¿Qué te parece si vamos a la pista a bailar?

-Odio bailar y sobre todo ¿Crees que quiero divertirme?

Simón se alejó de ellos, tenía una urgencia de ir al baño así que logró escabullirse cuando pasó junto a unas escaleras. Para su sorpresa ahí estaba el responsable de las lágrimas y dolor de su cuñado. Magnus Bane hablando con una chica hada de cabello violeta y ojos verdes.

-¿Por qué debería aceptar tu invitación Bane?

-Porque soy un hombre solitario y busco compañía –dijo con una sonrisa, que Simón no pudo distinguir si era seductora o llena de dolor.

-He escuchado que eres muy bueno en la cama –dijo la chica hada con una risa divertida –Iré a despedirme de mis amigas, ¿Dónde nos vemos?

-Estoy en la habitación 066, dejaré una cuña en la puerta –le respondió el brujo dándole un beso detrás de la oreja, él subió las escaleras.

Simón vio que la puerta del baño se encontraba al final del pasillo, pero Magnus y Alec estaban en el mismo club, esto no podía pasar desapercibido, volvió de nuevo al centro del club encontró a Jace y Alec sentados en unos muebles lounge, Jace hablaba con su parabatai, quien no lucía muy contento. Simón corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia ellos. Alec se encontraba bebiendo de nuevo.

-¿Dónde te metiste?

Simón levantó a Jace del brazo y se lo llevo a una distancia considerable, aunque la realidad era que Alec no prestaba mucha atención.

-Magnus está en este club –Simón buscó con la mirada a la chica hada reunida con sus amigas –Va a encontrarse con esa chica de cabello violeta en la habitación 66

-¿Bane está saliendo con hadas ahora? –quejó enfadado Jace –Voy a matarlo

-Creo que tengo un plan, podemos hacer que Alec y Magnus hablen de una vez por todas, y ya no haya está situación tensa y… en fin aclaren sus diferencias

-¿Crees que será lo correcto para? –Jace no terminó de hablar observando a su amigo perdido en sus pensamientos -¿Cuál es tú plan?

-Distrae a la chica hada, yo llevaré a Alec a la habitación 66

-Muy bien, espero que esto funcione… porque si Alec se pone peor a como está, te aseguro que… te voy a romper la cabeza vampiro -advirtió Jace marchándose.

Simón respiró más tranquilo –Hola Alec

-¿Dónde fue Jace?

-Te puedo explicar, mientras me acompañas al baño

-¿Quieres que yo vaya al baño contigo? –preguntó Alec enarcando una ceja -¿Para qué me quieres? ¿Para qué te baje la bragueta o te sostenga la polla?

-Ninguna de las dos, pero si quieres ver a Magnus supongo que eso será motivante

Los ojos de Alec brillaron.

* * *

-¿Acaso nadie puede hacer algo bien?

-Señor Morgerstern –dijo un hombre de 40 años, calvo, moreno y con ojos verdes, junto a él una mujer alrededor de 25 años.

-Las armas estarán listas hasta el día de mañana.

-¿Me estás diciendo que debo esperar más horas aquí en Nueva York? –él vio las luces de la ciudad desde su ventana -¡Largo los dos!

-Pero señor

-Si no quieren que yo los mate en estos momentos –Sebastian les miró ambos con frialdad y furia -¡Largo!

-Las armas estarán listas a las seis de la tarde, solo son unas cuantas horas –dijo la mujer

-¿Unas cuantas horas? –Sebastian apretó el puño de su mano izquierda y con la derecha desfundó su espada llevándola a su cuello -¿Crees que para mis nuevos planes el tiempo no es una prioridad? ¿Retrasarme 18 horas es imperdonable?

-Iremos a ver a la hermana de hierro que está trabajando con nosotros –dijo el hombre –Estaremos con ella para que lo haga lo más pronto posible.

Sebastian soltó la espada serafín dejándola caer al suelo, cogió a ambos de sus gabardinas arrastrándolos hacia la puerta de la habitación, soltó a uno para abrirla y después les sacó.

-¡No vuelvan aquí hasta que su trabajo esté listo!

Sebastian aporreó la puerta con fuerza pero el cerrojo no funcionaba, ambos cazadores oscuros se marcharon, Sebastian forcejeó con la puerta insistentemente -¡Maldición! –gritó porque la puerta no se cerraba -¡Mierda! ¡Coño! –por más que insultaba no se cerraba y terminó soltando la puerta -¡¿Algo peor puede pasarme está maldita noche?!

Aventó la puerta y se inspeccionó que estuviera intacta –Debo ponerle algo para que no se abra, una cuña.

Sebastian se despojó de su cinturón de armas, al igual que las espadas que le cruzaban en la espada, todas las colocó en la mesa. Se quitó su gabardina, dejándose con una ligera camisa negra y su pantalón del mismo color. Apago las luces de la habitación solo dejando prendida la luz del pasillo, por si las dudas, colocó una daga debajo de su almohada, después se recostó.

* * *

-¿Estás diciéndome que Magnus está arriba en la habitación 66?

Simón asintió con la cabeza, Alec se sentía mareado –No puede verme en este estado, mi estela la tiene Jace me las quitó al igual que mis armas.

-Pero sino aprovechas este momento, él seguirá ignorando tus llamadas y…

-Él dijo que terminamos…

-¿Acaso no quieres verlo y hablar con él?

-Por supuesto que quiero –contestó Alec y respiró profundo –Muy bien… iré

-Es la habitación 66, estará abierta y con una cuña en la puerta

Alec empezó a subir las escaleras, Simón lo miró desde el piso inferior. Al nefilim le costaba trabajo mantenerse de pie, había bebido demasiado y no era muy resistente a él, en realidad no acostumbraba a hacerlo. Cuando halló el número 61 supo que sólo debía avanzar más, así que lo hizo.

-Sesenta y tres, Sesenta y cinco, Sesenta y siete –él se detuvo -¿No hay 66? ¿solo son números impares? –Iba a girar hacia atrás cuando vio que junto a la habitación Sesenta y siete estaba el Sesenta y seis

Alec lo pensó un momento –Esto es extraño –se acercó sigilosamente, empujó con cuidado y la puerta estaba abierta, era obvio que se sostenía con una cuña. Alec sonrío, se agachó para mover la cuña sin hacer ruido, logró entrar. Solo la luz del pasillo del baño iluminaba y se encontraba junto a él. Cerró la puerta, o intentó hacerlo pero no funcionó, colocó su hombro derecho para poner su fuerza, medio alzó la puerta hasta que logró cerrarla.

-¿Qué club no usa puertas electrónicas? –murmuró Alec. Ahora estaba en la habitación, vio que Magnus estaba recostado en la cama envuelto entre las sabanas de lado. Ya que estaba ahí, no sabía que debía decirle… tal vez al saber que estaba ahí lo sacaría a patadas o algo peor. Se desabrochó las botas, quitándoselas, después hizo lo mismo con su sudadera y su cinturón de armas vacío.

Caminó hacia la cama y se introdujo debajo de la sábana, fue acercándose despacio hasta que su mano estaba a punto de tocar su espalda, en un rápido movimiento Magnus sujetó su mano, él quedó tumbado boca arriba y su sorpresa fue que una daga se colocó en su cuello, pero más que la persona que estaba frente a él no era su ex -novio.

-¿Qué haces aquí nefilim? ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-Tú no eres Magnus

Sebastian bufó –Por supuesto que no, ¿Cómo me has hallado?

Alec tragó saliva, estaba frente al criminal más buscado por la clave, el asesino de su hermano. Sus rodillas estaban clavadas en la cama a un costado de sus piernas.

-Simon me dijo que en esta habitación estaba Magnus, supongo que… él se equivocó.

-¿Entonces no estás aquí buscándome?

Alec negó con la cabeza -¿Por qué querría entrar yo a la misma cama que tú?

-Entraste a la habitación equivocada nefilim y creo que debo matarte, de otra manera… -Sebastian se detuvo reaccionando -¿El vampiro está aquí contigo? ¿Quiénes más?

-Nada más, él y yo –dijo Alec observando hacia la daga

-Eres un mal mentiroso

-¡Estás equivocado! ¡Soy un mentiroso de lo peor! –exclamó con voz entrecortada –Fue por eso Magnus terminó conmigo, porque yo…

-No tengo intenciones de escuchar tus problemas amorosos –Sebastian le rosó ligeramente la daga -¿Crees que voy a creerte?

-Yo estoy aquí porque quiero hablar con Magnus

-¿Quieres hablar con el novio que terminó contigo? –preguntó contrariado Sebastian.

-Dijiste que no estás interesado en escucharme y yo no tengo intención de hablar contigo –Sebastian quitó la daga clavándola en la mesa de noche. Alec se asombró.

-Sal de mi habitación.

-Está bien lo haré

Sebastian se hizo a un lado, sentándose y prendió la lámpara de la mesa de noche. Alec quería llorar en esos momentos por haber cometido la más grande estupidez de todas. Sebastian se quitó su camisa, Alec observó su espalda llena de cicatrices que parecían recién hechas por algún látigo.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué es qué? –preguntó Sebastian mirando hacia su hombro -¿No te has ido?

Alec sabía que debía irse de ahí, pero esas heridas le provocaron una punzada que no entendía lo que significaba. Alec se acercó más a Sebastian, quién no se movió. Alec con las yemas de sus dedos tocó una de las cicatrices sintiéndolas calientes.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?

-¿Por qué habría de responderte? ¿Acaso quieres que yo te mate?

-¿Duele? –Alec preguntó mientras las recorría con sus dedos. Sebastian cerró los ojos.

-¿No sientes repulsión? ¿Acaso no sabes que soy un monstruo?

-Sé lo que eres, mataste a mi hermano menor y en estos momentos puedo agarrar esa daga que colocaste en la mesa de noche, matarte para poder liberar al mundo de tu presencia –contestó Alec enfadado –Sin embargo… ahora que veo esto… siento

-¿Lastima? –preguntó enfadado Sebastian poniéndose de pie –No necesito tú lástima nefilim, así que hazme el favor de irte antes que el muerto seas tú

Alec también se levantó de la cama sin decir nada, fue hacia sus botas se agachó para ponérselas. Sebastian se colocó su camisa nuevamente, después su cinturón de armas y también cada una de las que dejó en la mesa. Alec le observó con un nudo en la garganta. Después se puso de pie, yendo hacia la puerta.

Alec la abrió con un poco de dificultad, salió de la habitación y la cerró pero el cerrojo falló de nuevo, iba a hacer lo mismo que cuando entró.

-¿Alec?

Alec giró y vio que Magnus estaba en la puerta de la habitación de enfrente, Alec tragó saliva cuanto había esperado ese momento. -Magnus…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo esto -¿Qué podía decir en esos momentos? ¿Vine buscándote y me equivoqué de habitación?

-¿Me seguiste hasta aquí?

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? –preguntó Alec ruborizándose, no sabía si era por el alcohol o por estar frente a Magnus en esos momentos

-Te dije que no quería saber nada de ti, ni de tus amigos… ¿Por qué sigues llamándome y haciendo esto más difícil? –Alec no podía distinguir que había en la mirada de Magnus –También tu hermana y ellos no dejan de marcarme y…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, Magnus quedó atónito, Alec miró hacia atrás y ahí estaba Sebastian con su suéter en la mano y su cinturón de armas. Alec supo que quería morirse en esos momentos. Sebastian vestía su gabardina.

-No te llevaste esto contigo –dijo Sebastian entregándoselo en las manos a Alec.

-¿Qué es esto Alec? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Usted dijo que no quiere saber nada de él, así que no creo que le interese –Sebastian sujeto la muñeca de Alec –Vámonos.

-¡Alec! –fue el último grito de Magnus, hasta que ellos entraron a la escalera de servicio.

Alec bajó las escaleras en silencio acompañado de Sebastian, cuando salieron de un callejón. Sebastian sacó las llaves de un coche, lo abrió y fue a la puerta del lado del conductor. –Hoy es tu noche de suerte, no te he matado y termino salvándote

-¿Salvándome? –preguntó Alec –Yo iba a hablar con…

-¿Querías hablar con alguien que te estaba diciendo que no quiere saber de ti y lo patético que luces llamándole? –Alec bajó la mirada -¿Cómo puedes ser tan?...

-No tenías que ayudarme y tampoco lo pedí

-Perfecto, entonces regresa a hablar con él –Sebastian entró al coche, la puerta del servicio se abrió y ahí estaba Magnus.

-Alec…

-Sé que hice mal en reunirme con Camille y todo lo que quieras, todo esto fue un gran error y estropeé lo que había entre nosotros –dijo Alec tan rápido porque las palabras salían como torrentes.

-¿Qué estás haciendo con Sebastian Morgenstern? ¿Fraternizas con el enemigo ahora?

Alec vio que el vehículo seguía ahí –Dejaré de molestarte tal como me has pedido –Alec abrió la puerta del asiento del copiloto y entró al coche.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –preguntó Sebastian cerrando su celular y colocándolo junto a la palanca

-Vámonos de aquí

-¿Perdón? ¿Por qué habría yo de? –Alec le miró y le calló besándolo en los labios. Sebastian quedó atónito, alzó la vista y fuera del vehículo estaba el brujo. Los labios de Alec temblaban. Sebastian llevó su mano a la nuca del nefilim, atrayéndolo más hacia él. Alec se percató e iba hacerse para atrás, pero Sebastian rozó más sus labios hasta ir profundizando el beso. Cuando el aire les hacía falta, ambos se separaron. Alec se encontraba completamente sonrojado y sus ojos se toparon con los penetrantes negros de Sebastian.

-Sólo déjame a dos esquinas, puedo volver sólo al Instituto –dijo Alec desviando la mirada.

Sebastian arrancó el vehículo, ninguno miró si el brujo todavía estaba ahí afuera. Los dos iban en silencio hasta que llegaron a un semáforo. Alec llevó su mano a su pecho, no sabía porque su corazón latía con tanta fuerza. Era algo estúpido, él no podía sentirse atraído hacia el asesino de su hermano. Pero le observaba realmente no era nada feo. La palidez de su cabello daba a su piel algo de color, señalaba el color de sus ojos negros y a lo largo de sus pómulos altos, la elegante forma de su rostro. Sus pestañas eran increíblemente largas, un tono más oscuro que su pelo y ligeramente rizadas.

Sebastian siguió manejando -¿No dejarás de mirarme?

Alec se sonrojó –Me salvaste tres veces hoy, no me gusta deberle nada a nadie –su tono fue brusco -¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

"_Permitirme besarte de nuevo, porque jodidamente no sé cómo me ha gustado, jamás me había besado con un hombre y tengo ganas de hacer algo más que un beso contigo" _–Ya no puedo volver al Club porque el brujo y tus amigos pueden encontrarme, necesito hacer tiempo hasta las 6 de la tarde.

-¿Hacer tiempo? ¿Quieres que te acompañe mientras haces tiempo?

-No es necesario, iré a un hotel y la verdad es que pocas veces descanso. Siempre hay negocios y cosas por hacer –dijo deteniéndose. Cuando Alec miró a donde habían llegado estaban afuera del Instituto.

-Pero puedo acompañarte

-Te he dicho que no, así que saca tu trasero de mi coche –dijo tajante Sebastian.

-Quiero y voy a acompañarte –contestó Alec sin moverse

-Eres un… -_"Insensato, chico sexy… ¿Cómo puedes ponerme en esta situación? ¡A mi! ¡Oh demonios!" _Sebastian volvió a manejar.

Continuaron en silencio dando vueltas por la ciudad. Alec solamente observaba de la ventana, después de lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que llegaron a la Isla de la Libertad, al sur de Manhattan junto a la desembocadura del Río Hudson. Jonathan se detuvo y apagó el motor. Después desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad, abrió la puerta y descendió del vehículo. Alec le imitó. Sebastian se despojó de su gabardina. Alec le miró en silencio, después desfundó las dos espadas de su espalda colocándolas en el asiento del conductor junto con su cinturón de armas.

-Debí matarte cuando entraste a mi habitación –dijo enfadado Sebastian agarrando una de las espadas

-¿Me trajiste para matarme?

-Todos huyen de mí, Clary lo hizo, mi madre lo hizo… -contestó colérico Sebastian -¿Por qué quieres acompañarme?

-No lo sé –respondió Alec confundido

-¡No te creo! ¡Demonios! –dijo Sebastian acercándose a él -¿Acaso quieres agarrarme desprevenido para matarme?

-Claro que no –contestó Alec –estoy desarmado.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos -¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

-No lo sé –contestó Alec dando dos pasos hacia atrás –Yo solo –Alec bajó la mirada, sus cabellos negros cayeron en su frente cubriendo sus ojos.

Sebastian caminó unos pasos más hacia él, hasta que quedaron frente a frente, le tomó de la barbilla levantando su quijada lentamente. Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo. Antes de decir algo, Sebastian dejó caer su espada que hizo ruido al contacto con el suelo, un momento después ya lo estaba besando profundamente en un intercambio de lengua y dónde el aire, era lo último que querían. Alec llevó sus manos a su espalda, Sebastian le cargó llevándole al coche, Alec fue bajando sus manos hasta ir subiendo su camisa y acariciar su espalda con desesperación.

Alec subió completamente su camisa, ambos se separaron por un momento y Alec le desposeyó de ésta. Sebastian hizo lo mismo con la camisa de él. Ambas cayeron al suelo. Sebastian llevó una de sus manos detrás de su nuca, para volver a besarlo, Alec deslizó sus manos en la espalda de Sebastian, mientras él le besaba el cuello y sus hombros. Alec cerró sus ojos y disfrutaba de las sensaciones que le brindaba Sebastian.

Sebastian abrió la puerta del asiento trasero del coche, donde recostó a Alec, después se colocó sobre él y empezó a besar su pecho, al igual que acariciar su abdomen con sus manos, fue hacia sus tetillas. Alec comenzó a gemir ahogadamente.

Sebastian lo levantó nuevamente y le desabrochó su pantalón. Alec le empezó a besar mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. Sebastian le bajó sus pantalones, después sus boxers. Alec le ayudó a desabrochar el suyo, mientras sus piernas se entrelazaban.

Sebastian lo colocó boca abajo, mientras fue besando su espalda y acariciando sus muslos. Alec lamía sus labios y disfrutaba de lo que ocurría, era diferente… completamente diferente a estar con Magnus. Su espalda se curvó al sentir la lengua de Sebastian sobre él, hasta llegar a sus glúteos, lamiendo y acariciándolos. Alec comenzó a gemir.

Él fue subiendo nuevamente desde la línea de su glúteo hasta su cuello, para besar sus labios –Quiero entrar en ti

-Hazlo

Sebastian se bajó el pantalón, después hizo lo mismo con su bóxer. Hasta que Alec sintió el fuego dentro de él, mientras Sebastian introducía su pene, Alec sintió el respingo y llevó sus manos hacia el cuello de Sebastian, comenzando a gemir. Sebastian sostenía sus caderas y se fue hincando mientras levantaba a Alec al mismo tiempo, comenzando a gemir. Ambos iban en sincronía natural con el movimiento de los vaivenes mientras gemían.

-Oh… Sebastian –gimió Alec

Sebastian besaba su cuello y detrás de su oreja. Alec tenía los ojos cerrados mientras gemía su nombre.

-Soy Jonathan… ese es mi nombre… -dijo mientras le empezó a masturbar su miembro.

-Jonathan… –respondió Alec con la voz entrecortada –oh cielos… por el ángel

Alec acolchonó su cabeza en el hombro de Sebastian –Sigue, me gusta

Alec sentía que le complementaba, que Sebastian dentro de él, sus cuerpos de esa manera, sintiendo su sudor y su calor al mismo tiempo. Alec fue el primero en correrse, unos minutos después lo hizo él.

Ambos estaban desnudos, sudados, acalorados y recostados del asiento, Sebastian le besaba y él acariciaba su espalda mientras correspondía al beso.

-Jamás pensé que… -Sebastian le calló besándolo de nuevo.

-¿Qué me has hecho? –Alec ruborizado acarició sus cabellos rubios platinados.

-Eso debo preguntarte yo a ti… no sabía que eras homosexual

-Yo tampoco –contestó Sebastian.

Alec acarició su espalda -¿Quién te hizo esto?

-Mi padre –contestó él, Alec quedó atónito, no respondió nada acolchonándose en su pecho cerrando sus ojos. Sebastian acarició su cabello, había tenido encuentros carnales con mujeres y también diversiones, pero no había experimentado lo que sintió esa madrugada. Escuchó cuando Alec se había quedado dormido, ya debía estar en brazos de Morfeo. Todavía no amanecía, pero no podían permanecer ahí mucho tiempo.

* * *

El ruido de una puerta, provocó a Alec despertarse de golpe. Estaba en su habitación dentro del Instituto de Nueva York, no sabía qué hora era y sólo sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-¿Y cómo resultó? -Alec se sentó con cuidado, delante de él estaba Jace, quién se sentó a un costado -¿Lograste hablar con Magnus? No supimos nada de ti y Simon pensó que debíamos darte privacidad.

-Todo es confuso para mí –contestó Alec.

-Por supuesto que sí, bebiste más de lo acostumbrado –expresó Jace y sonrío pícaramente –Creo que hubo reconciliación, esas marcas en tu cuello lo dicen todo.

Alec llevó su mano a su cuello, se puso de pie. Vestía la misma ropa de anoche, no recordaba cómo llegó al Instituto. Lo último que recordaba… cerró los ojos y pudo ver claramente a Sebastian besarle los labios, involuntariamente llevó sus dedos a estos.

-El plan de Simon funcionó entonces

-Hablé con Magnus, prometí no volver a molestarlo y ustedes deberán dejar de llamarlo también –Jace enarcó una ceja –quiero estar solo.

-Está bien, podrás contarme después

Cuando la puerta se cerró de nuevo, fue hacia su ventana. ¿Por qué Sebastian lo regresó al Instituto? Le había gustado estar con él, jamás imaginó que esa piel callosa llena de marcas, ese chico le había hecho estremecer y llegar a un éxtasis sin fronteras. Pero no podía haber un algo entre ellos, son dos enemigos y además asesinó a su hermano, definitivamente debía ser una gran equivocación. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Pensar que nunca ocurrió? El plan de Simón funcionó después de todo, pudo hablar con Magnus y tuvo un bonus extra, si no hubiera entrado a la habitación equivocada, no se habría encontrado tan cerca de Jonathan Morgernstern; él no le habría ayudado cuando se quedó congelado al toparse con su ex –novio; no lo besaría en su coche; pero sobre todo no tendría una experiencia maravillosa en sus brazos. Era la primera vez que se agradecía así mismo por su error, tal vez fue su única experiencia con Jonathan y la próxima vez que se encuentren lo harán en el campo de batalla, pero jamás lo olvidaría, siempre recordaría lo ocurrido esa noche.


	2. El monstruo

En Idrys, la ciudad de los Cazadores de Sombras. Maryse Lightwood estaba en la cocina de su casa, desde ahí observaba a su esposo Robert sentado de un sofá con su hijo Alexander recostado en su pecho. Había pasado un año después de la masacre de Nueva York, la Clave había creído en ellos. Pero su consciencia no le dejaba tranquila, sabía que ellos eran los culpables de las muertes de los Whitelaw.

Alguien tocó a la puerta. Ella se quitó el mandil y caminó con prisa a la sala de estar, abrió la puerta y frente a ella estaba Jocelyn Fairchild, una mujer blanca, con cabello pelirrojo largo y ojos verdes.

-Jocelyn

-He traído a Jonathan –contestó ella con una débil sonrisa –desde que despertó me preguntó por Alec, ya vez que no puede decir su nombre completo aún

-¡Jon! –gritó el pequeño Alexander. Ambas sonrieron.

Jocelyn colocó a su hijo de la alfombra. Robert hizo lo mismo y Alexander gateó hasta dónde estaba.

Maryse sonrío –A Alexander también le agrada verlo.

Los dos pequeños reían. Alexander le jalaba a Jonathan su cabello platinado. Ambas empezaron a reírse.

-¿Gustas un poco de té?

-Claro –contestó Jocelyn, ambas fueron hasta la cocina.

-Creo que los dos serán grandes amigos –dijo Maryse –igual que nosotras.

Jocelyn no le respondió, mientras miró hacia la sala observando a los dos pequeños.

-No te ves muy bien –comentó Maryse

-Tú tampoco –respondió Jocelyn sirviéndose su taza de té.

-Tuve otra pesadilla, respecto a lo que pasó hace un año no dejo de pensar que…

-Simplemente olvídalo Maryse, sé que fue feo… Lucian me contó al respecto se sentía igual que tú en estos momentos, pero piensa que fue lo mejor si ustedes eran declarados culpables por las muertes de otros nefilims serían llevados a la Isla Wragner –expuso Jocelyn -¿Quién cuidaría a Alexander? Además estás embarazada de nuevo.

Maryse la miró asombrada y después observó hacia su hijo –Tienes razón, solamente que mi conciencia no estará tranquila en largo tiempo.

-Escuché que temporalmente los Starkwheater se harán cargo del Instituto de Nueva York –dijo Jocelyn –ellos odian a los subterráneos, supongo que les darán lata.

Maryse se acolchonó hacia la puerta de la cocina. Alexander reía. Robert también veía a ambos niños jugar.

-No quiero que Alexander se entere de lo ocurrido, nunca… nunca debe saberlo

-Nadie se lo dirá –respondió Jocelyn asombrada al ver como Jonathan reía –Alexander es el único que provoca esa risa en mi hijo, ni siquiera Valentine o yo.

Maryse le miró –Sé que estabas angustiada cuando viste el color negro de sus ojos, pero creo que es algo característico en él, tal vez es generacional de los Morgerstern, no lo sabemos

Jocelyn volvió a ver a su hijo, era cierto lo odiaba y lo aborrecía estando a solas con él. Sabía lo que realmente era, el experimento que hizo su esposo. Luchaba por amarlo y querer crecerlo, pero era difícil. ¿Cómo podía amar a un niño con sangre de demonio en sus venas? Era un monstruo no su hijo. Sólo cuando lo llevaba con los Lightwood era el momento en que dejaba de pensar así viendo que es sólo un bebé.

Unos meses después, cuando Jocelyn descubrió los secretos de su esposo. Fue quien incitó a hacer un levantamiento dónde los nefilim se unieron a los subterráneos se juntaron contra el círculo de Valentine.

* * *

Meses después, en el Instituto de Nueva York, Maryse se encontraba recostando a su hijo en la cama. Robert entró a la habitación. El lugar es de arquitectura antigua, en las paredes hay símbolos de las runas de los ángeles y el techo tiene la pintura del cielo con ángeles alrededor.

-¿Logró calmarse?

-Me costó mucho trabajo dormirlo –respondió Maryse acariciando su rostro, su vientre mostraba más meses de embarazo –Llora y llama a Jonathan.

-Creo que fue como su hermano después de todo –contestó Robert quitándose su cinturón de armas.

-Jocelyn y yo pensamos que serían buenos parabatais, que habían nacido para serlo.

-Creo que ya nunca lo serán –contestó yendo hacia la ventana –Valentine está muerto junto con su hijo, fue demasiado cobarde como para enfrentarse a la clave y prefirió suicidarse

-No entiendo porque Jocelyn dejaría a Jonathan junto con Valentine, es cierto que compartimos creencias siendo parte del círculo. Pero ella se fue durante el levantamiento

-Hodge y yo pensamos que ella aprovechó el levantamiento para escapar y así nadie la seguiría –dijo Robert.

-Después de todo no nos fue tan mal, no terminamos encarcelados o en la Isla Wragner –dijo Maryse desanimada –-¿Qué crees que dirán nuestros hijos cuándo sepan lo que han hecho sus padres?

-Ellos jamás lo sabrán, los creceremos aquí aislados de Idrys y los chismes alrededor del círculo. Hodge me ha dado su palabra y los Penhallow también, ellos tienen a Aline y la quieren proteger al igual que nosotros a Alexander

Maryse limpió sus lágrimas –Pero se volverán adultos y tarde o temprano

Robert le sujetó de los hombros -¡El círculo terminó Maryse! ¡Valentine está muerto! –Ella miró la desesperación de su esposo –Jamás, jamás lo sabrán.

Maryse se puso de pie y le abrazó.

* * *

Unos años después, en las afueras de Idrys cerca del valle, un niño pequeño de alrededor de 6 años combate con su padre con unas espadas de madera.

-¡Más fuerte, Jonathan!

-Estoy cansado –dijo él cayendo al suelo

-¡Levántate! –exigió Valentine, vestía unos pantalones cafés y una camisa negra, sus runas eran visibles -¡No existe el cansancio!

El niño tenía la respiración entrecortada, miró hacia su padre. Él tenía lastimado su brazo –No puedo

-¡Levántate!

Jonathan se hincó, su camisa se pegaba a su cuerpo por el sudor. Observó a su padre y se puso de pie.

-No existe el cansancio, no existe la rendición, tienes que aprender eso Jonathan… si te cansas y te rindes, no serás fuerte, serás débil

Jonathan asintió con la cabeza –Padre

-Listo para pelear de nuevo

-Padre… -Jonathan sonrío débilmente -¿Mi madre va a regresar con nosotros?

-¿Tú madre?

Jonathan asintió –La recuerdo muy bien, sus ojos verdes y también su mirada que no entiendo que significaba… al igual que a…

-No Jonathan, ella nunca va a regresar con nosotros.

Jonathan se estremeció, Valentine observó a su hijo, su mirada era triste y con dolor -¿Ella está muerta? En tus libros dice que los muertos nunca vuelven a la vida.

-No ella no está muerta –contestó Valentine dejando caer la espada de madera

Jonathan levantó la mirada hacia su padre, había duda y caminó hacia él -¿Entonces por qué ella se fue? ¿Por qué nos abandonó?

-Por ti Jonathan, porque hay algo malo en ti –Jonathan negó con la cabeza, quería llorar lo sentía pero las lágrimas no salían como deberían.

-¿Puedes arreglarme? ¿Puedes curarme? Si lo haces ella volverá

-Nada puede hacer que ella te ame Jonathan, porque lo que hay en ti no puede ser arreglado. Sólo yo puedo amarte Jonathan, yo soy el único que puede amar a un monstruo.

-¿Monstruo? ¿Soy un monstruo?

-Lo eres Jonathan. Eres el único nefilim en la historia que ha nacido con las sangres de ángel y demonio juntas. –Jonathan lucía asustado –Naciste para ser un destructor, un instrumento del mal. El más fuerte de todos.

-Pero yo no quiero serlo

-Lo eres, es tú destino, gobernarás este mundo cuando crezcas –contestó Valentine y de su cinturón de armas sacó dos espadas serafín -¿Lo has entendido?

-Pero… que ella no me ame, no significa que alguien no pueda hacerlo… ¿no es así?

-Nadie, nunca podrá amarte –Valentine le entregó la espada serafín –Ahora continuemos.

-Padre, esta es una espada real

-Es hora, que el entrenamiento cambie de nivel

Entrada la noche, Jonathan cenaba recordando las palabras de su padre. Nunca nadie podría amarlo, él era un monstruo y no podía cambiar su realidad. Sólo su padre podía amarlo, sólo su padre le amaba y por eso quería que se volviera fuerte, que se convirtiera en el mejor. Esa tarde logró saltar más de dos metros de altura mientras se enfrentaba a su padre, sus habilidades eran buenas hasta para él mismo. Él sólo tenía en su memoria dos recuerdos de antes de vivir solo con su padre, los ojos de su madre verdes y con una confusión de amor y terror. Y unos ojos azules, si unos ojos azules que brillaban y sonreían. Eran sus dos grandes recuerdos, pero su madre le abandonó por lo que es y el otro sólo era un vago recuerdo, que ni siquiera sabía si fue real.

-¿Has acabado tu cena?

-Sí –respondió poniéndose de pie y fue hacia el lavadero para lavar sus platos.

-Voy a ausentarme unos días

-¿De nuevo viajarás? –contestó él mientras lavaba.

-Debo hacerlo, mientras tanto te dejaré tareas –Valentine hablaba mientras escribía en una libreta de pasta negra.

-Está bien –dijo desanimado

-¿Qué es ese tono?

-¿Cuál tono? –preguntó el colocando sus trastes en el escurridor

-¿Estás triste que yo me vaya de viaje? -Jonathan bajó la mirada, Valentine le sostuvo de la mano y lo sacó de la cocina.

-¡Padre!

-No puedes tener sentimientos de dolor Jonathan, no puedes derramar ni una sola lágrima, eres fuerte y resistente –los dos estaban de la terraza, Jonathan vio hacia aquél gran árbol.

-¡No, padre! ¡Por favor! ¡No estoy triste!

Valentine le tiró del suelo y bajó unas cuerdas gruesas que estaban colgadas del árbol. Le sujetó de ambas piernas, amarrándolo con las cuerdas. Jonathan cerró los ojos y sólo sintió como las cuerdas se alzaban levantándolo, él estaba de cabeza cuando abrió los ojos.

-¡Padre! ¡Por favor!

-Tienes que aprender Jonathan a ser fuerte, me iré… tú decides cuanto tiempo estarás ahí puedes quedarte hasta que yo regrese o demostrarte a ti mismo, quien eres en realidad.

Jonathan vio a su padre entrar a la casa. La luna era brillante en el cielo. Sus ojos caían colgando hasta el suelo. Su padre, le ponía ese castigo algunas ocasiones, pero le liberaba hasta el día siguiente. Esta vez se iría de viaje y no sabía cuándo volvería, moriría a la intemperie, nadie sabría de él… su madre le abandonó, en realidad a nadie le importaba. Cerró sus ojos, tal vez era lo mejor morir, era un monstruo.

Despertó cuando el sol iluminaba su cara, bostezó, todos sus huesos le dolían. Sentía toda su sangre en la cabeza.

-¡Padre ya amaneció! –Se calló al recordar que su padre se fue de viaje. Jonathan se encontraba a tres metros aproximadamente del ancho ramaje que sujetaba la soga. Jonathan se mordió el labio, una inexplicable sensación de sobrevivencia le invadió. No perdía nada con intentarlo. Observó hacia el ramaje y también la soga. Fue llevando sus manos hasta la orilla de la soga con sus pies desnudos y marcados por ésta, comenzó a balancearse, cada vez más y más rápido. El aire era fresco y sentía ventiscas rápidas provocadas por él, hasta que pudo elevarse más alto y sus manos sujetaron el ramaje, Jonathan respiró aliviado y logró sentarse, desató la soga dejándola caer.

-Lo hice, ahora bajar de aquí –observó el tronco podía descender con facilidad, pero después miró la altura. Se encontraba arriba de tres metros del suelo. Un impulso por saltar le invadió -¿Qué tengo con las situaciones extremas? –Su sonrisa creció y se lanzó al vació. Él aire seguía soplando, dobló sus rodillas y después las estiró, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de caer de pie –Esto es… este soy yo.


	3. Mar de confusión

Sebastian está sentado arriba de un edificio en la Isla de la Libertad. Su vehículo se encuentra estacionado justamente en el lugar dónde aconteció su encuentro la noche anterior con Alexander Lightwood. ¿Qué es lo que había ocurrido? ¿Cómo se había podido dejar llevar a los brazos de aquél nefilim? Llevó sus dedos a sus labios y después se puso de pie.

-Esto es una locura, yo no puedo distraerme con pequeñeces. No ahora, he lanzado una amenaza y también una guerra por comenzar –se dijo él respirando profundo –Trata de calmarte, no ha sido nada solo fue un encuentro casual, eso fue todo –miró a su reloj eran las 10 de la mañana, aún faltaban 8 horas más hasta que las armas estén listas ¿Qué es lo que podía hacer?

Después de dejar al nefilim en su habitación en el Instituto, donde nadie notó su presencia fue a un hotel, pero al momento de cerrar sus ojos aquellas imágenes de su encuentro no podía sacarlas de su mente, sus labios, sus gemidos, sentirlo -¡Maldición! –se culpó por seguir pensando en él –Tal vez sí, tal vez si solamente voy a ver si él está bien, no tendría nada de malo –dio dos pasos para ir hacia la puerta –Por supuesto que no puedo, eso es imposible, me mostraría interesado.

* * *

Alec continúa en su habitación pensativo. La puerta se abrió y ahí estaba Isabelle, con su minifalda y su blusa color negra -¿Piensas quedarte encerrado en tú habitación? ¿Acaso no sirvió de nada que anoche te reúnas con Magnus?

-También lo sabes

Isabelle se encogió de hombros –Simon me contó al respecto, aquí están tus armas que te quitó Jace anoche

-Gracias

-Te ayudaré a colocarlos en tú cinturón de armas –le dijo ella -¿Dónde lo tienes?

Alec se sentó –Debe estar por… -Alec guardó silencio, recordando cuando Sebastian se lo entregó en sus manos junto con su abrigo, él los colocó en el coche, pero después se levantó y… ¿Se había quedado en el coche?

-¿Qué ocurre Alec?

Alec se puso de pie –Debo ir a buscarlo

-Eres un despistado –Isabelle negó con la cabeza -¿Dónde los dejaste?

* * *

Jace caminaba con Clary del pasillo contándole lo ocurrido la noche anterior en el club.

-¿Entonces sirvió de algo?

-Alec no ha querido hablar conmigo, Isabelle fue a verlo a ver si lograba sacarle algo con el pretexto de llevarle sus armas

Ellos se detuvieron al escuchar un ruido del elevador, las puertas se abrieron y ahí estaba Magnus Bane, con una camisa de brillantes y unos pantalones entallados.

-¿Dónde está Alec?

-Creo que aquí tenemos la respuesta –dijo Clary con una sonrisa

Jace cruzó sus brazos –Magnus Bane, pensé que habías dicho que no volverías a hablarnos y que…

-Ustedes tampoco cumplieron su palabra, no he podido dormir pensando en…

-¿y qué tal estuvo su reunión anoche? –le interrumpió Jace

-¿Anoche?

-¿Magnus? –preguntó Alec, quien iba acompañado de Isabelle y se puso rojo como tomate, al recordar el beso que le dio a Sebastian en el coche. Alec le sujetó de la muñeca –Muy bien, hablemos

Alec oprimió el botón del elevador, el cuál se abrió y Alec lo metió a la fuerza. Clary, Isabelle y Jace observaron la escena.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Clary

-Yo tampoco lo sé –dijo Isabelle

-Sea lo que sea no fue nada romántico –expresó Clary

-No, no lo fue

* * *

En el elevador, Alec iba en silencio. Magnus le observaba sin saber que preguntar en esos momentos. Él le vio besarse con Sebastian Morgenstern, salir de una habitación con él. Cuando los dos salieron. Alec pudo respirar.

-¿Qué haces aquí Magnus?

-¿Me estás preguntando qué hago aquí? –preguntó perplejo Magnus

-¿Acaso no puedo preguntarlo? –Alec tartamudeó –Tú dijiste que no querías saber de mí, ni de mis amigos, yo anoche te dije que…

-¿Qué hacías con Sebastian Morgenstern en una habitación? ¿Por qué te fuiste con él?

Alec volvió a ponerse rojo –Eso… eso no tiene nada que ver contigo

-¿No tiene nada que ver conmigo Alec?

-Él es un asesino, está siendo buscado por la Clave y tú estabas –Magnus sintió un nudo en la garganta -¿Tus amigos lo saben? ¿Tus padres lo saben? ¿Acaso has pensado en lo que has hecho?

Alec llevó sus manos a su cabeza –Por supuesto que no lo saben, lo que ocurrió anoche… lo que ocurrió anoche fue… -Alec guardó silencio, fue por qué él se equivocó de habitación buscándolo

-¿Sabes lo qué estás haciendo?

-¡No Magnus no lo sé! –gritó Alec exasperado -¡No sé qué fue lo que ocurrió anoche!

-Alec, sólo quiero saber una cosa… tú y él…

Alec se sintió observado y miró hacia la esquina ahí de pie junto a su coche negro estaba Sebastian con su abrigo y su cinturón en la mano. Él entro al coche. Alec quedó atónito -¡Oh Demonios!

-¡Alec! –le gritó Magnus girando y vio que un coche arrancó, mismo por el que Alec salió corriendo -¿Otra vez me vas a dejar hablando solo para irte con él?

Alec corrió lo más rápido que pudo, porque había tráfico, con mucho esfuerzo pudo llegar hasta la cajuela -¡Jonathan! ¡Jonathan! ¡Jonathan detente!

-¿Acaso está loco? –quejó Sebastian viendo por el espejo retrovisor y frenó de golpe -¡Maldición!

Alec cansado, caminó hacia su puerta. Sebastian bajó la ventana y le entregó sus cosas -¿Acaso siempre piensas que vendré a devolvértelo?

Alec sonrío –Jonathan lo que viste…

-No tienes por qué decirme algo nefilim –la mirada de Jonathan era fría, aún sin mirarle a los ojos –es tú decisión si decides volver con el brujo.

-¿Es todo lo qué vas a decirme? ¿Viniste a devolverme mi abrigo y mi cinturón para decirme esto?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que yo te diga? –alzó la voz Jonathan volteando a verle

-Que te sientes envuelto en un mar de confusión igual que yo en estos momentos –contestó Alec acercándose a él y lo besó a los labios, Jonathan llevó su mano a su nuca.

-Eres un…

Alec sonrío –Lo sé

Jonathan oprimió el botón para quitar el seguro del coche –Entra si vas a hacerlo.

* * *

Simon llegó al Instituto y vio que Magnus estaba ahí de pie con los brazos cruzados, sonrío con signo de triunfo, su plan había funcionado muy bien.

-Así, que te tenemos de nuevo por aquí.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Simon río -¿Estás nervioso para ver la cara de todos ahora que tú y Alec volvieron? –Simon le dio dos palmadas en la espalda

-Alec y yo no hemos regresado.

Simon enarcó una ceja -¿Perdón? Pero anoche…

-¿Qué es lo que se supone pasó anoche? ¿Por qué todos me preguntan lo mismo?

-Anoche estábamos en el mismo club que tú –contestó Simon, Magnus le miró mostrando que tenía su atención –Nosotros no lo sabíamos, te vi hablando con esa hada con la que te encontrarías en la habitación 66, Jace la distraería y Alec iría a hablar contigo, le expliqué lo de la cuña y el número… ¿Acaso no se encontraron?

Magnus llevó su mano a su sien y cerró los ojos, recordando cuando vio a Alec yéndose junto con Jonathan, después iba a ir detrás de ellos. Cuando vio que salieron de la habitación 66.

-Alec se confundió de habitación.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Simón asustado -¿Si no se reunió contigo con quién lo hizo?

-Con Sebastian Morgenstern

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –preguntó Simón sin entender nada -¿Qué hacía Sebastian en el club?

-No lo sé, pero Alec se acaba de ir con él en estos momentos –dijo Magnus marchándose.

-¿Qué?

* * *

Sebastian y Alec entraron en la habitación de un hotel, donde hay una cama con sábanas de seda, había unos marcos alrededor de madera como si fuera una de aquellas antiguas, con cortinas a los lados. La habitación tiene muebles rústicos.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres esto Alexander? –Le preguntó colocando sus manos en sus mejillas

-Es una locura lo sé -Alec llevó su mano y sostuvo su rostro acariciándolo –Pero, sí es lo que quiero…

-Sé que me arrepentiré de esto después –le dijo con una leve sonrisa

Alec sintió un nudo en la garganta y lo abrazó inmediatamente –No pensemos en eso ahora

-Soy un asesino Alexander

-Lo sé y sé que debo odiarte, mataste a mi hermano, a Hodge, al mejor amigo de Magnus, también intentaste asesinar a mi hermana y a Jace…

-¿Entonces por qué corriste detrás de mi? –dijo Sebastian acariciando su cabello.

-No lo sé…

-Nada bueno sucede cuando das esa respuesta –dijo Sebastian levantando su quijada. Alec observó sus ojos.

Alec tragó saliva –Yo…

Sebastian comenzó a besarlo, Alexander cerró los ojos aceptando aquel desorbitante beso lleno de pasión y amor mezclado, había desesperación de parte de ambos. Sebastian le rompió su camisa, Alec le arrinconó a la pared, Sebastian fue besando su oreja mordiéndola y Alec sonrío, bajó sus manos subiendo la camisa negra de Sebastian quitándosela y haciéndola a un lado, Alec fue mordiendo su cuello.

-No sé qué es lo que estás provocando en mi –dijo con la voz entrecortada Sebastian. Alec lo recostó en la cama siendo él quien acariciara su torso y lo fuera besando, succionó sus tetillas, lamiéndolas y mordiéndolas. Sebastian gimió y se bajó los pantalones. Alec continúo descendiendo hasta llegar a su abdomen empezó a lamer hasta descender sus boxers y llegar a su miembro que introdujo en su boca. Sebastian gimió y mordió su labio. Alec permaneció ahí un buen rato, entre chupando, lamiendo, mordiendo y succionando, hasta que Sebastian logró derramarse.

Sebastian recostó de espaldas a Alec y fue acariciándolo mientras le mordía y lamía lentamente, hasta bajarle sus pantalones, fue lamiendo sus glúteos hasta dirigirse a su entrada. Alec gimió y mordió su labio, después empezó a apretar la almohada. Sebastian con sus manos recorría sus piernas.

-Voy a entrar dentro de ti Alec, seré cuidadoso.

Sebastian sin girarlo, se colocó sobre Alec y fue introduciendo su miembro dentro de él, Alec cerró los ojos y mordió la almohada. Sebastian comenzó el movimiento de vaivén despacio, hasta ir subiendo la velocidad. Al mismo tiempo que levantaba lentamente a Alec para estar en una mejor postura. Alec llevó una mano detrás de la nuca de Sebastian y gemía descontroladamente diciendo su nombre.

-Oh por el ángel –exclamó Alec.

Sebastian sonrío continuando con el momento, después de varias posiciones y correrse dos veces, ambos estaban recostados sobre la cama. Alec acariciaba su cabello, Sebastian besó sus labios.

-Sabes… hay sangre de demonio dentro de mí

-Lo sé…

-¿Aun así estás viniendo hacia mí? ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, tal vez en realidad eres un hombre con alma —Contestó Alec mirándolo a los ojos y besó su mejilla –nadie puede ser completamente malo.

-Yo lo soy Alec, no sabes lo que estás haciendo… lo mejor es que no volvamos a encontrarnos –Sebastian se levantó de la cama.

-¿Qué?

-Alec, nada puede suceder entre tú y yo; no puedo darte lo que sea que buscas

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –le reclamó Alec sentándose –No sé lo que está pasando, también me estoy poniendo en riesgo con esto

-¡Alec soy un monstruo! ¡Soy capaz de matarte!

-Pero no lo has hecho –dijo Alec levantándose de la cama y acercándose a él

-No des un paso más.

-¿A qué tienes miedo Jonathan?

Sebastian sintió un nudo en la voz -¡A ti Alec! ¡A lo que sea que estás haciéndome! Yo no –Alec le calló besándolo en los labios –Alec…

-Yo también tengo miedo

Ambos se abrazaron volviendo a besarse, Alec sabía que no podía fraternizar con el enemigo, menos con el que estaba detrás de los cazadores de sombras oscuros. Pero había algo que le llevaba a Jonathan y no podía explicar qué es lo que era.


	4. Valiente

Clary salió del Instituto y vio que un confundido Simon caminaba de un lado a otro, perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¡Simon!

Simon brincó como si alguien le hubiera asustado o visto un fantasma, giró a ver a su mejor amiga, quién se acercó a él -¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que habías llegado?

-Clary, soy responsable de…

-¿De? –preguntó ella intrigada

-Alec se fue con Sebastian –dijo él llevando sus manos a su rostro

-¿Con Sebastian? ¿Mi hermano? ¿Por qué? –preguntó atónita Clary, que sus ojos verdes se abrieron como platos -¿Acaso piensa vencerlo él solo?

-No lo sé, Magnus me dijo que se fue con él y anoche él…

-¡Clary! ¿Simon? –preguntó Jace saliendo junto con Izzy -¿Acabas de llegar?

-Alec se fue con Sebastian –dijo Clary mirando a Jace

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué haría esa locura?

-Tal vez quiere matarlo el solo, vengarse por la muerte de Max –contestó Isabelle –él podría hacer eso

-Entonces… -Clary quedó pensativa -¿Qué tal si Sebastián se lo llevó a la fuerza?

Simon negó con la cabeza –No lo creo, si Sebastián se lo hubiera llevado a la fuerza Magnus lo hubiera detenido

-¿Y por qué no lo detuvo? –alzó la voz Jace

Simon encogió los hombros –Lo único que me dijo Magnus es que… anoche no se reunió con Alec, que él entró a la habitación equivocada y… creo que en ese cuarto estaba Sebastian –Simon se calló al ver como seis ojos le miraban impactantes –Lo sé, es una locura.

-¿Tú crees que Alec y Sebastian? –preguntó Clary

-¡Por el Ángel, Clary! –espetó Jace –Por supuesto que no, Alec jamás haría algo como eso… es mi parabatai y lo conozco

-Yo también conozco a mi hermano, jamás haría semejante locura –Izzy quedó pensativa –Tal vez le está tendiendo una trampa

-¿Una trampa? –preguntaron Clary y Simon al mismo tiempo, Jace observó a su hermana –Sí, no lo entienden Alec fue tras él para que Magnus lo viera, con la intención de que podamos rastrearlo y así atrapar a Sebastian.

Clary y Simon asintieron sorprendidos, Jace dudo un poco -¿Por qué no nos avisó entonces?

-Porque tal vez podría verse descubierto –contestó Simon.

-Sé cómo rastrear a Alec –dijo Jace –de la misma manera que hallé a Sebastian en Idrys

-Perfecto, vayamos por algo de la habitación de Alec –dijo Izzy –Clary ve con Simon al santuario.

-Una pregunta –les detuvo Simon –No debemos hacer algo así como avisar a sus padres o a la Clave, es decir nosotros cuatro contra Sebastian… no creo que sea una buena idea.

-Simon tiene razón –expresó Clary

-No tenemos mucho tiempo que perder –contestó Jace –no sabemos por cuanto tiempo Alec pueda distraer a Sebastian.

* * *

Sebastian estaba acostado de la cama, a su lado dormía Alec. Sebastian se golpeaba con la almohada constantemente -¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? –se murmuraba. Su celular comenzó a sonar y él hizo a un lado a Alec para poder levantarse.

-¿Qué sucede?

_-Señor, las armas están listas… podemos proceder con el plan_

Sebastian observó a Alec –Perfecto, nos veremos dónde acordamos, no tardaré en llegar.

Sebastian colgó el celular y volvió a observar a Alec –Lo siento, también estoy confundido pero no puedo ofrecerte nada.

Sebastian se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño.

* * *

Magnus está en su apartamento acariciando a Presidente Miau y recordando su plática con Alec -¿Ocurre algo entre él y Sebastian? No, es una locura… Alec no haría algo como eso… pero su cara

Magnus se sentó –Alec no me ha mandado mensajes desde ayer en la tarde, él todavía quiere regresar conmigo entonces… -Magnus suspiró -¿Qué estás haciendo Alec?

Magnus agarró su celular y marcó al número del nefelim, pero la respuesta fue "El número que quiere llamar se encuentra apagado o fuera de la cobertura del área".

* * *

Alec despertó seguía en aquella habitación, en esa cama desnudo. Alec quedó extrañado, no se encontraba Sebastian. Después se puso de pie, agarrando una bata de seda blanca. Se escuchaba ruido de una regadera, él abrió la puerta y ahí estaba él bañándose.

Alec se acercó hasta la regadera. La espalda desnuda de Sebastian estaba rayada con cicatrices crudas, una tras otra, demasiado parejo como para ser un accidente. Marcas de látigo.

-¿Por qué te hizo esto tú padre? ¿Por qué las marcas parecen recientes? -preguntó.

-Eran un recordatorio de los peligros de la obediencia -dijo él. -Usaba un látigo de metal de demonio, para que ningún iratze pudiera curarlas.

Alec tocó una. Se sentía caliente sobre sus dedos, como si estuviera recién hecha, y áspera, aunque la piel alrededor era suave. -¿Sufriste estando con él?

-Me acostumbré

-¿Duelen?

-Todo el tiempo.

Alec fue recorriendo toda su espalda, acercándose más a él. Cuando terminó de jabonarse se volteó

-Lo lamento mucho Jonathan

Sebastian lo llevó hacia él –Te dije que no quiero tu lástima –Sebastian lo acercó a él, a ambos les caía el agua –No la necesito

-Jonathan…

-Eres valiente Alexander, te has acostado tres veces con un asesino, si alguien se entera te condenarán.

Alec le acarició su cabello y su rostro –Lo sé, dirán que soy tu cómplice… ¿Por qué no me mataste anoche?

-No lo sé

-Nada bueno sucede cuando esas palabras se dicen –Sonrío Alec.

Sebastian cerró la llave de la regadera –No podía matarte para poder entretenerme.

Alec quedó atónito -¿Qué significa eso?

Sebastian agarró una toalla –Tenía que hacer tiempo y tú decidiste acompañarme, ¿no fue así? ¿no querías deberme nada? –Sebastian se amarró la toalla en su cintura. Alec caminó detrás de él.

-¿Entonces qué fue esto Jonathan?

-¿Acaso quieres que te pague por lo que hicimos? -Alec enfadado iba a asentarle un puñetazo, pero Sebastian agarró su muñeca -No te equivoques nefilim

-¿Esto es por qué tienes miedo?

-Noticias de las cinco, si tú eres un gran mentiroso yo soy el doble que tú –Sebastian se acercó a él fríamente apretando más su muñeca, Alec iba a golpearle con la otra, pero Sebastian logra sujetarla y le da la media vuelta apresándolo en la pared –Mi padre… oh si, mi padre me enseño a comportarme como un ser humano a fingir ser humano… sonreír y ser amable… tú me besaste en el coche

-Me estás lastimando

-Tú me besaste en mi coche nefilim, tú no quisiste bajarte y querías agradecerme, yo… no quería pasar la noche solo –Sebastian se colocó detrás de su oreja.

-¡Eres un…!

-¿Soy un qué? ¿Un maldito? ¿Un demonio? –Sebastian río sarcástico –Noticias de las cinco con tres minutos, lo soy y tú no me hiciste caso, ahora me desaceré de ti.

-¡Jonathan!

Sebastian le colocó su brazo con fuerza del cuello hasta dejarlo inconsciente y después lo cargó para llevarlo a la cama.

-Lo lamento Alec, pero prefiero que me odies a que creas que algo puede haber entre nosotros, yo no tengo sentimientos… no puedo corresponderte y sobre todo tú jamás podrás amarme, nadie puede amar a un monstruo –Sebastian miró su reloj –Debo irme.

* * *

Clary, Jace, Izzy y Simon corren por las Avenidas de Manhattan, hasta que llegan a donde les ha traído el rastro de Alexander, el Hotel 31.

-¿Un hotel? –preguntó Clary confundida.

-No perdamos tiempo –dijo Jace y miró a Simón –Tú tendrás que esperarnos aquí, no puedes entrar sin ser visto.

-Si, por supuesto –contestó Simón cruzando los brazos –además si Sebastian quiere huir lo detengo.

-Clary quédate con él –indicó Jace

-Pero yo puedo ser de más ayuda con ustedes

-Mientras se deciden yo voy por mi hermano –quejó Isabelle quitándole a Jace la bufanda de Alec.

Jace fue detrás de ella al igual que Clary. Simon observó hacia ambos lados pero todo lucía tranquilo.

Jace tumba la puerta con una patada, Isabelle y Clary entran detrás de él. Jace queda atónito al ver a Alec inconsciente y herido, con golpes y marcas de asfixia.

-¡Alec! –gritó Isabelle yendo hacia él y sacando su estela

-Se ha ido, ese hijo de su maldita…

-Oye, su mamá es la mía –detuvo Clary a Jace, después se acercó a Isabelle -¿Está vivo?

-Sí –contestó Isabelle –Clary busca si hay vendas o un botiquín

-Claro, botiquín –dijo ella yendo al baño y vio que hay dos toallas blancas en el suelo, al igual que está húmedo el piso.

-La herida es profunda –expresó Isabelle preocupada

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Jace atónito –Pero… cuando vuelva a encontrarme con Sebastian lo mataré.

-La iratze está funcionando

-Esto es lo que encontré –dijo Clary llevando un pequeño botiquín -¿Por qué no lo mató?

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Jace –Acaso…

-Estamos hablando de Sebastian, mata a todo lo que se le cruza en su camino –expresa Clary -¿Por qué no lo mató?

-Creo que se lo preguntaremos a él mismo.

Alec empezó a toser reaccionando y quedó atónito al verlos ahí -¿Qué pasó?

-Eso es lo que nosotros queremos saber –contestó Jace.


	5. Alas cayendo

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-¿Cómo qué que hacemos aquí? –le habló enfadado Jace -¿Qué estabas pensando al venir a confrontar a Sebastian solo?

Alec observó que tenía su pantalón puesto junto con la camisa de Sebastian, hay sangre de la cama, cerró sus ojos tratando de recordar y a su mente solo venía su discusión en el baño, cuando le dijo que solamente lo entretuvo para hacer tiempo pero después también recordó…

_-¡Alec soy un monstruo! ¡Soy capaz de matarte!_

_-Pero no lo has hecho –dijo Alec levantándose de la cama y acercándose a él_

_-No des un paso más._

_-¿A qué tienes miedo Jonathan?_

_Sebastián sintió un nudo en la voz -¡A ti Alec! ¡A lo que sea que estás haciéndome! Yo no –Alec le calló besándolo en los labios –Alec…_

-Infeliz, desgraciado –contestó Alec poniéndose de pie y vio que en la mesa dejó su cinturón de armas y su abrigo –Voy a matarlo

-¿Qué es lo que ocurrió? –interrumpió Isabelle

Alec se puso su cinturón de armas –Tengo que irme de aquí.

-Un momento –le detuvo Jace sujetándole del brazo -Sabemos que ayer te reuniste con él, Magnus nos lo ha dicho.

-Fue una equivocación

-¿Por qué no te mató? –interrumpió Clary

Alec miró a los tres y su hermana sostiene su estela con su mano, él sintió la iratze en su pierna. No recordaba haberse hecho esa herida –No me mató porque no soy oponente para él, porque solamente… -Alec se detuvo cuando sintió hambre, no había comido nada en todo el día

-¿Y qué ocurrió? –preguntó Isabelle -¿Por qué viniste con él a un hotel?

-¿Qué es lo que están pensando? –Alec dijo enfadado -¿Están pensando que he sido capaz de meterme a una cama con él?

-No, claro que no –respondió su hermana acercándose a él –Es una locura, sólo que las circunstancias…

-Las circunstancias son que anoche estaba buscando a Magnus y entré a otra habitación, ahí estaba él y me dijo que me vaya antes que él me matara y así lo hice; ¿Por qué no me mató? ¡No lo sé! ¿Por qué no se lo preguntan a él? –los tres se miraban entre ellos –cuando salí me encontré con Magnus, él… empezó a preguntarme si yo lo estaba siguiendo, en fin diciéndome que no debería seguirlo buscando y Sebastian salió –Alec sintió un nudo en la garganta, no sabía porque les estaba contando parte de la verdad –él me devolvió mi cinturón de armas y mi abrigo, Magnus se enfadó y me preguntó que estaba haciendo, pero… Sebastian le dijo que a él no le importaba sino quería saber más de mí

-¿Qué? –cuestionó Clary sentándose

-Bajamos por la escalera de servicio, discutí con él por meterse en mi plática con Magnus, yo quería hablar con él. Así que Sebastian subió a su coche, Magnus salió y volvimos a hablar, le dije que no volvería a molestarlo así que… subí al coche de Sebastian.

-¿Estás loco? –interrumpió Jace

-Él me llevó al Instituto, cuando desperté todo era confuso para mí… al momento que Izzy me dijo sobre mi cinturón de armas, recordé que lo dejé en su coche, él me dijo que lo había dejado aquí así que por eso lo acompañé

-De todos modos Sebastian tiene debilidad por las chicas –dijo Clary

-¡Deja de pensar idioteces! –le regañó Isabelle

-Sebastian… no quería pelear conmigo desarmado, yo quise jugar a ser el valiente y…

-Muy bien es suficiente –dijo Jace –la próxima vez que quieras enfrentar al asesino más buscado por la Clave, mándame un maldito mensaje Alec, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que era un suicidio?

-Lo sé, pero de todas maneras yo era un muerto en vida así que no iba a haber mucha diferencia –respondió con voz intensa - cuando se topen con él… pregúntenle porque no me mató –Alec quitó la mano de Jace de su brazo y salió de la habitación.

-Vámonos de aquí –dijo Isabelle –hallaremos la manera de encontrar a Sebastian o simplemente… esperaremos que vuelva a aparecer.

Clary suspiró y miró a Isabelle y Jace. -¿Creen que es cierto?

-¿Acaso estás dudando de Alec? –reclamó Jace

-¡No! No lo sé –dijo ella cruzando sus brazos –Pero, uno de ellos se bañó en la regadera

-Tal vez fue Sebastian después de haberlo dejado inconsciente –contestó Jace –creo eso de él, ahora vamos con Alec.

* * *

Sebastian estaba reunido con cinco de los cazadores de sombras oscuros, le mostraban las armas recién terminadas.

-Tenemos todo listo para proceder con el plan –dijo Amatis

Sebastian agarró una de las espadas y la observó, deslizó su dedo por el filo de la hoja. Todos le miraban expectantes. Sebastián empezó a balancear la espada mientras caminaba hasta que llegó a las dos personas que habían estado en su habitación la noche anterior, él clavó su espada en el corazón de la mujer. Ellos no se movieron, su cuerpo cayó al suelo.

-La próxima vez que les ponga una encomienda, cúmplanla con tiempo. No me hagan desperdiciar el tiempo o habrá consecuencias.

-Si, señor –respondieron al unísono

-Preparen todo, saldremos de viaje a la media noche.

Sebastian colocó la espada ensangrentada junto con las demás. Necesitaba sacar sus frustraciones de una manera, él era desalmado y despiadado. Alexander Lightwood sólo fue una pequeñez, una piedra en el camino. Cuando se terminó de vestir y asomó por la ventana vio a su hermana acompañada de Jace, Isabelle Lightwood y el vampiro, habían ido por Alec. No podía dejarlo solamente inconsciente, así que le lastimó la pierna. ¿Se preguntarán por qué no lo mató? Tal vez, si desde que entró a su habitación anoche, lo debió liquidar con su daga. Él logró irse antes que lo descubrieran, fue obvio que usarían el elevador, le dio tiempo de bajar por la escalera de servicio directamente al estacionamiento.

Se encontraba en su hogar temporal, donde su ejército se reunía. Él haría crecer sus tropas y llevará a cabo sus planes. Todos le odiarán, todos le temerán. Él caminaba por el largo pasillo. Entra a su habitación aporreándola y ve que no cierra, él voltea recordando lo que ocurrió la noche anterior.

-¡Maldición! –gritó golpeando a la puerta con su puño.

_-Sabes… hay sangre de demonio dentro de mí_

_-Lo sé…_

_-¿Aun así estás viniendo hacia mí? ¿Por qué?_

_-No lo sé, tal vez en realidad eres un hombre con alma —Contestó Alec mirándolo a los ojos y besó su mejilla –nadie puede ser completamente malo._

-Yo soy malo Alec, completamente malo.

* * *

Simón y Clary llegaron a la librería de Luke, quien hablaba con Jocelyn abrazados. A Clary le gustaba ver a su mamá tranquila y feliz.

-Creo que no es muy conveniente decirle sobre tú hermano.

-No, no lo es –respondió ella.

-Alec quiso irse solo

-Lo sé, siento que todo esto es muy extraño Simón –le dijo ella acolchonándose de la pared –Conozco a Sebastian, bueno o a lo mejor lo intento, lo he visto asesinar y ser despiadado, a mi sólo no me mató por ser su hermana y…

-¿Por qué quería formar el linaje de los Morgenstern con una relación incestuosa?

Clary le dio una patada en la rodilla –Jamás debí contarte eso en fin –suspiró -él odia a Jace y lo quería de su bando, porque los dos son demasiados fuertes; cuando él y Jace se vuelvan a confrontar uno de los dos morirá

-Estás de acuerdo que Jace ya lo mató una vez

-Pero él es más fuerte que antes Simón, lo he visto en mis sueños… Sebastian con alas negras –Simón observó a su amiga –sus ojos de odio, Jace con alas blancas… alas cayendo…

-¿Acaso estás diciendo que cada uno es representación del bien y del mal?

-Técnicamente es cierto Simon, Jace tiene sangre de ángel igual que yo y Sebastian…

-Sangre de demonio –Simon asintió

-Algo malo se avecina Simon

-Te equivocas Clary, ya nos encontramos en lo malo

* * *

Alec no entró por el elevador, se trepó hasta su habitación colándose por la ventana. Se cambió la ropa y se sentó de la cama, todo con Jonathan iba bien; no supo que había cambiado o a lo mejor logró engañarlo en realidad. Se quitó los zapatos y estaba sin camisa. La puerta se abrió.

-¿A qué hora llegaste? –preguntó Jace.

Alec no le miró a la cara, Jace cerró la puerta y le puso llave –No vuelvas a hacer eso, entiendes.

-¡No puedes ordenarme eso! –exclamó Alec poniéndose de pie –Siempre eres el que quiere dar órdenes y…

-Estuve preocupado Alec –dijo Jace -¿Qué tal si algo malo había ocurrido? Tú no sabes defenderte solo y…

-¡No soy tan débil como piensas! –dijo Alec yendo hacia su armario tomando una toalla –Voy a bañarme.

-¿Acaso olvidas quién es Sebastian en realidad? ¿Acaso olvidas todo lo que ha hecho? –Alec quedó helado –Él es el hombre más peligroso del planeta entero, jamás me perdonaría si te ocurriera algo.

-Jace… estoy bien, no pasó nada –contestó Alec serio.

_-_No vuelvas a ir a algún lugar sin mí, entiendes –advirtió Jace y salió de la habitación.

Alec cerró los ojos, lo único que venía a su mente eran los besos con Jonathan en el hotel.

-Pensaré que todo fue sólo un sueño… -Alec sonrío y después suspiró

Alec se recostó nuevamente y acolchonó su cabeza en su almohada, pensó en el fragante olor a cedro y canela –Debo olvidarme de él, jamás podríamos tener algo, él tiene razón no puede darme lo que yo busco.


	6. La guerra ha comenzado

Alexander no había probado un pedazo de su desayuno, Isabelle se dio cuenta, le había preguntado a su hermano que le ocurría, pero él no le respondió, parecía perdido y distante.

-Mamá, está deliciosa tu comida –dijo Isabelle

Maryse llevaba un justo traje color marfil, y los cabellos, negros como los de Isabelle, estaban recogidos en una gruesa cola que le colgaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Sus ojos, de un azul glacial, pasaron raudos sobre los tres jóvenes como un reflector de rastreo.

Alexander observaba su celular, no podía dejar de pensar en Jonathan… y le molestaba no tener una manera de localizarlo, pero después pensó en que debía odiarle… y quería confrontarlo por su mentira.

-¿Ocurre algo hijo? –preguntó Maryse

Alexander negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie. Tanto Jace e Isabelle le observaron. Alexander salió de la cocina.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa Alexander? ¿Sigue así por Bane?

Isabelle miró a Jace, quién fue detrás de su parabatai. Maryse se acercó a su hija -¿Ocurre algo?

-No soy quien para hablar, tal vez debas hacerlo directamente con Alec —contestó finalmente Isabelle.

* * *

Todo era oscuridad tormentosa, y estaban a orillas de un río. Él y Alec se besaban, con más pasión de la que podría imaginar, extasiándose sin control, esa vez lo poseyó por completo. Alexander le gemía que sólo pertenecía a él, que sólo era de él. Jonathan le deseaba. Alexander le correspondía.

Jonathan se despertó de su sueño asustado, cuando reaccionó estaba en su cama. Se sentó y vio alrededor. ¿Por qué había tenido ese sueño? ¿Por qué deseaba verlo? Él no era de soñar, eso era una debilidad humana. El único sueño que había tenido fue con Clary.

* * *

Más tarde, Alec salió a correr al Central Park. Jace e Isabelle se habían quedado hablando con su mamá y tal vez esto era lo mejor estar solo. Recordaba las palabras de Jonathan antes de dejarlo inconsciente.

Alec se detuvo para recuperar la respiración, en ese justo instante hacia él venía Magnus Bane acompañado de Catarina. Alec miró hacia ambos lados, queriendo buscar dónde esconderse.

-¡Alexander!

Alec supo que no podía hacerlo, se limpió sus manos en sus pants y esperó de pie al encuentro, Catarina le decía cosas a Magnus en susurros. Magnus reía.

-Creo que es una gran coincidencia, tal vez una obra del destino –dijo Magnus.

-Eso parece –contestó Alexander y observó a su acompañante.

-Ella es Catarina, creo que no había tenido el placer de presentártela –dijo Magnus

Alec se asombró, Catarina sonrío –Mucho gusto Alexander, Magnus no deja de hablar sobre ti.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Alec asombrado.

Catarina sonrío –Iré a comprarme un helado, estaré por ahí Magnus –le indicó su amiga y se retiró.

Alec le observó, Magnus tosió un momento -¿Tú celular se averió?

-¿Perdón? –preguntó Alec reaccionando.

-No nada… sobre nuestra plática incompleta de ayer

-Ya te dije que no tengo porque darte explicaciones –contestó Alec mostrando su enfado

-No Alexander, no es así –respondió Magnus –Tenemos que hablar porque Simon me dijo la verdad, que ibas a reunirte conmigo pero entraste a otra habitación, anoche volví a ir al club y si, la puerta de la habitación 69, él número se movió cayendo y tú pensaste que…

-Eso ya no importa ahora -–Alec bajó la mirada –Sebastian debió matarme en esos momentos –cuando Alec alzó la mirada Magnus se encontraba muy cerca de él.

-¿Lo hiciste para darme celos? ¿Por eso lo besaste? –dijo Magnus en tono de voz extremadamente suave.

-Magnus… yo eso… –Alec se sentía nervioso, observó los labios de Magnus detenidamente y después desvío la mirada –-Sebastian me dijo que yo no debía insistirte, tú me decías que no querías saber nada de mí y sin embargo yo…

-¿Entonces él te besó?

-Claro que no, yo lo hice para que tú te dieras cuenta que iba a dejar de buscarte o a lo mejor fue un arrebato para darte celos –dijo en voz firme Alec mirándole a los ojos –Pero él no rechazó mi besó y lo que ocurrió después…

El rostro de Magnus cambió por completo y después se alejó unos pasos de Alec, llevó su mano hacia su cabello –-¿Qué ocurrió después?

-Magnus esto es muy difícil para mí, realmente yo te quiero… todo este tiempo estuve pensando en que estropeé nuestra relación en lo que no debí de haber hecho, me estuve torturando y tú no contestabas mis llamadas ni mis mensajes, sentí que moría Magnus… tú eres…

-¿Qué ocurrió después? –interrumpió Magnus cruzando sus brazos –-¿Te acostaste con Sebastián Morgerstern?

-Magnus escúchame –dijo Alec.

-¡Te estoy escuchando Alec! ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió entre Sebastián y tú? ¿Te acostaste con él?

-¡Sí, lo hice! –gritó Alec con lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos –-Pero no sé qué hacer en estos momentos… yo no sé

-Muy bien –contestó Magnus y se marchó, después se giró para mirarle por una última vez –No vuelvas a buscarme.

-Magnus…

Alec le observó alejarse. Alec sintió una opresión en su pecho, no le gustaba esa imagen. No a un Magnus retirarse, dejándole por segunda vez como en aquella vieja estación, ese Magnus que amaba, esos ojos verdes con dorado que le provocaban una electricidad en su piel. Empezó a correr en el parque en busca de Magnus, pero no había rastro de él y menos de su amiga Catarina.

* * *

Más tarde, Magnus estaba en su departamento bebiendo, había sido un tonto… demasiado tonto al pensar que Alexander y él podrían llegar a reconciliarse, ahora se estaba dirigiendo a una dirección que él mismo no lograba descifrar. Catarina salió del baño, con una toalla en su cabeza.

-Vamos Magnus, creo que debiste dejarle terminar de hablar.

-¿Terminar de hablar? –preguntó Magnus –¡Se acostó con el asesino de su hermano! ¡El asesino de Ragnor! ¡Él que usó a Jace manipulándolo!

-Sí lo hizo pero… ¿Piensas pasarte bebiendo al medio día?

-¿Tienes alguna otra idea? –preguntó Magnus sirviéndose más Whisky

-¿No crees que tal vez se acostó con él por qué está destrozado y adolorido? –cuestionó Catarina mientras se secaba su cabello.

-Eso es una patraña –dijo él.

-¿Patraña? ¿Tú mismo fuiste esa noche a ese club en busca de sexo? ¿No es así?

-Pero…

-No has querido hablar con él, y en medio del pasillo empiezas a reclamarle porque te sigue llamando cuando le dijiste que no lo hiciera –comentó Catarina -¿No me dijiste que Sebastian te dijo que tú dijiste que no querías saber nada de él?

-¿Estás diciendo que yo lo entregué a los brazos de un asesino?

-Como yo lo veo sí –le dijo Catarina sentándose junto a él –Tú amas a Alec, Magnus y estoy seguro que él también… lo que ocurrió con Sebastian… tal vez si le hubieras dado una oportunidad.

-¡Lo que dices es una locura! -Magnus levantó su mano.

Catarina suspiró -¿Realmente crees que es una locura?

-Yo…

-Estar tomando te dejará crudo unos días, pero cuando vuelvas a estar sobrio te sentirás peor –dijo Catarina -Simplemente, si quieres regresar con Alec habla con él y si realmente le vas a dar la espalda, entonces… sé un hombre y deja de hacer un berrinche.

* * *

Alec llegó al Instituto, se sorprendió al ver a dos miembros de la Conclave y también a Kadir hablando con su mamá. Jace e Isabelle se acercaron a él.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?

-Sebastian apareció –anunció Jace, Alec palideció –Al parecer en esta madrugada fueron atacados los Institutos de Berlín, Munich y Dusseldorf… la guerra ha comenzado Alec.

-Pero…

-Ya enviaron a varios miembros de la Conclave para que vean si hay sobrevivientes –comentó Isabelle –esto parece una terrible pesadilla.

-Alemania

-Sí, Alemania –respondió Isabelle -¿Estuviste llorando Alec?

-Yo… bueno esto…

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó Jace

-Me encontré con Magnus en el parque y las cosas no resultaron tan bien, voy a darme un baño y me reúno con ustedes en un momento

Jace e Isabelle se miraron –Aquí te esperamos

Alec empezó a subir las escaleras. Tarde o temprano la guerra comenzaría, además él mismo se encontraba confundido. Sus sentimientos hacía Magnus aún estaban ahí, pero fuera de su voluntad seguía pensando en Jonathan. En lo que ocurriría ahora, en lo que pudo haber sido.

* * *

Cuando salió del baño, se sorprendió de ver a Magnus ahí de pie junto a la ventana.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

-Yo no puedo perdonarte lo que hiciste Alec, intentar acortar mi vida… simplemente…

Alec asintió con su cabeza –Lo sé, sé que no debí hacerlo… pero tal vez sí…

-Creo que ambos nos orillamos a esto Alec, yo… también soy responsable que tú hayas tenido que acudir a Camille

-Magnus…

-De la misma manera que soy responsable, que te hayas ido con Sebastian la otra noche

Alec le miró atónito –Eso…

-¿Lo sabes verdad?

-No, yo no creo que…

-¿Quieres que regresemos Alec, no es así? -Alec se sentó de su cama bajando la mirada. Magnus caminó hacia él –Todo este tiempo marcándome y colgando, todos tus mensajes… ¿es por qué querías que te perdone y volvamos? ¿no es así?

-Claro que sí –respondió con la voz entrecortada.

Magnus levantó su barbilla y se acercó a él –Entonces regresemos –Alec le miró perplejo –volvamos a ser pareja

-¿Aun sabiendo lo que hice quieres volver conmigo ahora?

-¿Tú ya no quieres volver conmigo?

Alec sintió un nudo en la garganta, en la punta de la lengua sentía el sí. Pero dentro de él, algo le estrujaba el corazón. La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Magnus! –dijo asombrada Maryse, Magnus se alejó de Alec, quién miró a su mamá –Alec van a enviar equipos de apoyo a Munich, eres mayor de edad y creo que puedes ir con ellos

-Claro –dijo él poniéndose de pie, después miró a Magnus

-Hablaremos cuando vuelvas

-Sí –dijo él

-Ve por armamento y reúnete con ellos en la biblioteca –Alec salió de la habitación –Espero que no vuelvas a romperle el corazón a mi hijo

-¿Perdón?

-En fin, ya que estás aquí creo que nos servirías de ayuda para abrir el portal –le dijo Maryse –te iba a llamar de todas maneras.

Magnus iba a contestar algo en signo de reproche pero se contuvo.


	7. Giros inesperados

Alec llegó en el equipo liderado por Kadir junto con 8 nefilims más. En el lugar había señales de lucha y también manchas de sangre. Alec observó él lugar con horror. Kadir daba las indicaciones, según Munich fue el único Instituto que pudo enviar un mensaje de auxilio a Nueva York; por este supieron que los otros dos Institutos habían sido atacados antes. Alec subió por unas escaleras alejándose del grupo, no había ninguna señal de vida.

¿Por qué Sebastian lideraría algo así? Recordaba lo que Jace le había platicado del tiempo que estuvo ligado con él, también de lo ocurrido cuando transformó a los cazadores oscuros. Sin embargo, él quiso creer que había un alma en él. Tal vez se equivocó y fue solo una falsa ilusión.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Alec giró atónito y vio que Sebastian vestido de rojo estaba ahí de pie. Alec caminó hacia él.

-Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti –le respondió enfadado -¿Acaso piensas entregarte?

-Sabes que no lo haré

-¿Entonces vas a matarme? ¿O serás un cobarde de nuevo?

-Dejé esto aquí –dijo Sebastián, agarrando la espada de los Morgerstern -por eso volví no pensé encontrarte y tampoco a miembros de la Clave

Alec agarró su arco y una de sus flechas –Muy bien, entonces combatamos de una vez por todas y terminemos con esto

-¿Vas a combatir conmigo? –río Sebastián diabólicamente -¿Acaso olvidaste que ya rompí un arco tuyo una vez? ¿Así piensas luchar contra mí? -Alec le lanzó una flecha, que él detuvo con su mano –Eres divertido, Alec

-No sé supone que tenga que serlo

-¿Por qué no gritas por ayuda? ¿Por qué no les anuncias a los nefilims que estoy aquí? Eso sería más interesante

-Te mataré con mis propias manos –Alec dejó caer su arco y agarró una espada.

-Sabes que te venceré con facilidad

-Me estás menospreciando –Alec nombró a su espada serafín y se dirigió hacia él, Sebastian le detuvo el ataque y ambos quedaron frente a frente mirándose a los ojos -¿Por qué no me mataste en el hotel Jonathan? ¿Por qué me heriste estando inconsciente? ¿Por qué eres un cobarde?

Sebastian hizo un movimiento con su espada, pero Alec logró bloquearlo solo dando dos pasos hacia atrás.

-Tal vez eres mejor con la espada que con el arco –Alec volvió a atacarlo, pero Sebastian volvió a bloquearlo

-¡Por el ángel! ¡Contéstame!

-Te dije todo lo que tenía que decirte, y yo no hago juramento por el ángel Alec… así que eso no tiene validez conmigo

Alec dejó caer su espada –Entonces mátame, mátame de una vez… ¡Hazlo!

Sebastian notó el enfado y la furia en los ojos de Alec, realmente se encontraba molesto. Alec agarró la espada Morgerstern de la hoja, provocando que la palma de su mano se corte y sangrara. Sebastian quedó atónito. Alec colocó la punta de la espada en su pecho.

-Mátame, hazlo… ¡Te estoy diciendo que me mates!

Sebastian le miraba fijamente sin responder, Alec quiso saber que estaba pensando en esos momentos.

-Si no me matas, yo mismo clavaré esta espada en mi pecho Jonathan…

Alec colocó ambas manos. Sebastian empezó a clavarla, Alec sintió como traspasó su piel. Alec quedó atónito y empezó a llorar -¿Por qué Jonathan?

-No debes retarme nefilim tonto –Sonrío Sebastian profundizando la herida -¿Pensaste que no iba a hacerlo?

-Entonces… termina con esto de una vez, clávalo directo a mi corazón –Sebastian miró la determinación en su mirada y las lágrimas que descendían, el coraje en sus palabras -¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Por qué me usaste? ¿Todo realmente fue una actuación?

-Debiste creerme, fue divertido después de todo –Sebastian dio dos pasos hacia él, sin profundizar más la espada –Algunas últimas palabras antes de morir

-Yo no te mentí Jonathan… todas las palabras y todo lo que hice fue real…

Sebastian ni siquiera pestañeó -Alec… ¿no me tienes miedo?

-Porque te tengo miedo es que estoy aquí…–le contestó él. Sebastian cerró sus ojos y sacó la espada, provocando que sangre salga de la boca de Alec.

–Eres demasiado valiente Alec –Sebastian abrió los ojos y vio sus palmas manchadas de sangre, al igual que la que corría por su cuello y su pecho, Alec empezó a toser.

-Jonathan…

Sebastian era frío, provocaba que Alec sintiera como su piel se erizaba por completo –Somos enemigos, nacimos para serlo… no fue nuestra decisión Alec –quien le miró confundido –si yo… si yo no fuera quien soy, sino fuera un monstruo y no hubiera lo que hay malo en mí, si tuviera tal vez… corazón o alma cómo tú dices…

-Jonathan –Alec sintió un nudo en la garganta

-Entonces… tal vez… tal vez… pude haberte invitado a salir –Alec negó con la cabeza –pero no lo soy y no lo seré, lo siento

Sebastian se alejó caminando hacia atrás, Alec le siguió y lo vio saltar de la ventana. Alec asomó quedando atónito al ver que había brincado desde el cuarto piso, después limpió sus lágrimas viendo que seguía cubierto de sangre. Sacó su estela de su cinturón de armas y cayó al piso.

-¿Alec estás bien? –él vio que era Kadir

-Sí, me corté con este vidrio roto –contestó él.

-Ya revisamos todo el lugar, sólo encontramos tres cadáveres, de resto a nadie más…

-¿Eso quiere decir que fueron convertidos?

-Eso parece, he mandado mensaje a tu madre volvemos a Nueva York –le dijo mientras le entregó un pañuelo

Alec sonrío y se limpió la sangre, después se trazó la iratze, también en su pecho donde vio la cicatriz causada por la espada. Kadir ya se encontraba en la puerta. Alec se puso de pie y miró hacia la ventana, pero no había señales de Jonathan.

Cuando él cruzó el portal, junto con los demás nefilims. Ahí en la biblioteca estaba Magnus, Clary, Jocelyn, Luke, Jace, Izzy más varios miembros de la Clave. Izzy fue la primera en ir hacia su hermano, reconoció sus ojos humedecidos.

-¿Pasó algo?

-No hubo ningún sobreviviente –anunció Kadir. Maryse llevó su mano a su boca. –Tres cadáveres los demás consideramos fueron convertidos.

-Tampoco hubo sobrevivientes en las otras dos ciudades –contestó Maryse.

-Tenemos que hallar una manera de detenerlo –dijo Jocelyn

-¿Cómo lograron violar la seguridad de los Institutos y entrar? –preguntó Magnus

-No lo sabemos, aún –dijo Maryse –en el aviso que mandaron de Munich, dijeron que Sebastian estaba ahí junto a los cazadores oscuros.

-Hubo rastro de pelea –dijo Kadir

-Esto es obvio, Sebastian necesita más soldados para su batalla para los planes que tiene –contestó Jace enfadado – ¿Cómo piensa responder la Clave?

-Jace te aseguro que la Conclave son los más interesados en atraparlo –contestó Kadir –sobre todo detener esto

-¿Por qué empezar en Alemania y no en Idrys? –preguntó Magnus

-Porque él hace cosas que nadie espera –dijo Jace –así es él

-Yo pensé que atacaría Nueva York primero –todos miraron a Alec –es decir, aquí está su mamá, Clary… tú… en cierto modo las personas que ama y odia

-¡Él no ama a nadie! ¡Él no puede amar Alec! –Alec quedó atónito y observó a Jocelyn -¡Ni siquiera sabe lo que es el amor!

Alec no pudo responder a eso y cruzó sus brazos. Pensó en esa respuesta, en un Jonathan que no podía amar… pero ¿por qué le había dejado con vida por cuarta ocasión?

-Bueno… supongo que la muerte de nefilims y por cada cazador oscuro, lo podemos considerar un asesinato… ¿le darán la pena de muerte? –enfatizó Isabelle –quiero estar en primera fila cuando eso suceda.

-Yo creo que antes que la Clave logré detenerlo, ya lo habré matado –dijo Jace

-Debí de haberlo matado cuando pude –expresó Jocelyn aún enfadada

-Mamá… -Clary se acercó a ella, Luke la abrazó.

-Jocelyn… él era un bebé y es tú hijo –le contestó Maryse.

-Pero yo ya sabía lo que era, lo sabía y…

-Deja de castigarte –Maryse suspiró –eso ya no tiene importancia ahora.

-¿No tiene importancia Maryse? ¿Cuántas personas han muerto por él? ¿Cuántos más van a hacerlo?

Alec continuaba con ese nudo en la garganta y con la mirada hacia sus zapatos.

-Jocelyn… ninguna madre tendría el corazón de matar a su propio hijo, incluso si él fue experimentado por Valentine –Clary observó la tristeza en los ojos de Maryse –la otra vez… lo recordé cuando era un bebé.

-¿Tú conociste a Sebastian de bebé? –preguntó Isabelle atónita.

-Tenía un año aproximadamente –asintió con la cabeza Maryse. Jocelyn no dijo nada –Él y Alec jugaron juntos.

-¿Qué? –preguntaron Clary, Jace e Isabelle al mismo tiempo.

Alec levantó la mirada viendo hacia su mamá.

-Eran sólo unos bebés, ni siquiera se deben acordar en fin… pensar que ahora tenemos que atraparlo para llevarlo a la Clave, donde recibirá la pena de muerte o peor aún matarlo… la vida da giros inesperados.

-¡Maryse! ¡Kadir! –les llamó uno de la Conclave

-Vengo en un momento –ella se retiró acompañada del cazador de sombras.

-¿Jugaste a las sonajas con Sebastian? –le preguntó Jace a su parabatai acercándose a él

-¿Qué?

-¿Acaso no lo escuchaste?

-Sí lo escuché, pero yo no recuerdo nada de eso Jace –respondió él serio

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

-Ellos eran pequeños Jace –dijo Jocelyn fría, Alec la miró –Yo lo llevaba a casa de Maryse para que jueguen, ellos se llevaban bien… pensamos que algún día serían parabatais…

Alec quedó perplejo, sintió las miradas de todos hacia él y rezó por no ponerse rojo en esos momentos.

Jocelyn le devolvió la mirada y se puso de pie, después caminó hacia él –Yo lo llevaba a casa de tus padres, porque él preguntaba por ti –Alec tragó saliva –tú eras él único que lo hacía reír Alec, ni siquiera Valentine o yo… -ella bajó la mirada y suspiró, después volvió a mirarlo –cuando lo llevaba a jugar, era el momento en el que me daba cuenta que era sólo un bebé mientras luché entre amarlo o…

-¿o qué? –interrumpió Clary

-matarlo

-Yo…

Jocelyn se retiró y fue hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, Luke le siguió. Alec sintió que su corazón se iba a salir de su lugar.

-En fin, gracias al ángel, no fuiste su parabatai –dijo Jace

Alec no respondió y también se marchó. Isabelle le miró confundida.

-¿Qué dije?

Magnus se levantó de su asiento y caminó detrás de él.

-Tampoco me imaginó a Alec como parabatai de Sebastián –respondió Izzy

* * *

Alec se detuvo de las escaleras hacia las habitaciones empezando a llorar y cayó al piso. Él no recordaba nada de lo que habían hablado Jocelyn y su madre. ¿Jonathan pedía verlo?, ¿ellos jugaron juntos?… ¿Podía ser ese el motivo por el cuál Jonathan no le mataba?

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Alec reconoció la voz de Magnus y se limpió las lágrimas

-Sólo estoy impresionado

-¿De qué por ti está vivo Sebastián?

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Alec recordó que pudo haberle matado cuando se encontraron en Munich. ¿Acaso Magnus se enteró?

-Jocelyn no mató a Sebastián, porque tú le recordabas que era un bebé encima de un monstruo así que en pocas palabras le salvaste la vida

-Magnus…

-¿Qué?

-Tal vez… creo que

-¿Qué?

-Puedo hacerlo aún, puedo ver a Jonathan como un hombre y no como un monstruo

-¿De qué estás hablando Alec? Isabelle me contó lo que ocurrió en el hotel, cómo te lastimó y te dejó inconsciente… ¿Aun así piensas que no es un monstruo?

-¿Crees que no sufrió siendo educado por su padre?

-Alec…

-Yo… ya no sé ni que estoy diciendo –Alec bajó la mirada

-¿Por qué quieres defenderlo?

-No lo sé…

-Alec… ¿Tú sientes algo hacia Sebastian?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Vamos Alec, sabes lo que quiero decir… no somos dos niños ni tenemos diez años –contestó eufórico Magnus -¿Estás teniendo sentimientos hacia Sebastian después que te acostaste con él? –Alec le miró por un instante y después desvió la mirada -¿Eso es un sí?

-No lo sé, Magnus… yo… estoy confundido, aterrorizado por esto

-¿Estás confundido? –Magnus se sentó junto a él -¿Por qué no quieres aceptar lo que sabes que sientes? O… ¿Por qué no sabes que es lo que sientes?

-No sé qué es lo que siento por él, debió haberme matado ese día en el club, debió matarme cuando estuvimos en la Isla de la Libertad, debió matarme en el hotel –Alec abrazó sus rodillas –Pero no lo hizo, no me mató y eso es lo que…

-Te confunde

-Sí…

-Tal vez no puede matar a un hombre lindo de ojos azules –Alec sonrío –Así está mejor… supongo que mi proposición sobre regresar queda obsoleta

-No, Magnus…

-Define qué es lo que sientes Alec si decides que quieres ir por él… hazlo, sigue a tú corazón…

-Pero él es un asesino, todos lo están buscando y lo terminarán llevando a la Clave tarde o temprano

-Es bueno que estés consciente de eso, pero si defines que no sientes nada por él y quieres volver a casa conmigo, sabes que te estaré esperando –Magnus le entregó la llave de su apartamento. Alec observó la llave –Te amo Alec.

Magnus se puso de pie, Alec le vio bajar por los escalones. ¿Acaso eso no era lo que había querido esas tres semanas? Estaba viendo a Magnus irse por tercera vez, pero ahora era por un motivo diferente, un motivo que él jamás se imaginó tener.


	8. Posibilidad

Sebastian estaba sentado a orilla de la cama, recordando a Alec agarrando la espada pidiéndole que lo mate. ¿Acaso fue un reto para él? Le puso a prueba y falló, o habrá acertado a los fines de Alexander Lightwood. Cuando estuvo a punto a atravesarlo… ¿Por qué tuvo que decir esas palabras? ¿Por qué tuvo que decir que todo lo que él dijo fue real? ¿Alec Lightwood interesado en él? no podía detenerse… no ahora, todo estaba marchando de acuerdo a sus planes… todo menos Alec Lightwood.

Alguien golpeó a la puerta dos veces –Adelante

-Señor, he informado a todos sus órdenes, al amanecer iremos a Taiwan, Taipei y Nantau –anunció Amatis

-Muy bien, puede descansar

-Gracias señor –la puerta se cerró.

Sebastian se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos. Recordó las miradas de Alec y cuando le acarició su rostro –Mi debilidad es Clary, la persona que yo quiero a mi lado… ¿Por qué está ocurriendo esto? ¿Por qué me gustó besarlo? ¿Por qué ansío verlo de nuevo?

* * *

Alec acomodaba su ropa, cuando encontró la camisa de Sebastian y sintió nostalgia, se sentó de su cama -¿Qué es lo que siento por ti?

-¿Ya despertaste? –la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba su hermana -¿Es una camisa nueva?

-Sí –contestó él.

-Se nota no es café o gris –Alec sonrío. Isabelle se sentó -¿Te sientes mejor?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Jace, Clary y yo… pensamos que te afectó saber que fuiste amigo de pañales con Sebastian

-¿Crees que él pudo tener una vida normal en caso de haberse quedado con Jocelyn y Clary?

Isabelle sacudió su cabeza -¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Sólo pienso que es una posibilidad…

-¿Posibilidad? –Isabelle se enfureció –Ese hombre es un monstruo, su propia mamá lo sabía y lo sabe, tiene sangre de demonio y aunque hubiera estado con ellas, su instinto asesino tal vez le dominaba y las mataba a ellas también, el nació siendo un maldito monstruo asesino

-¿No crees qué estás siendo muy dura?

-¿Por qué diantres estás diciendo escaparates tan absurdos Alec?

-Sólo pensé en la posibilidad, sé que no es real y no puedo cambiar el pasado –Alec se puso de pie –tampoco es para que te pongas así

-¡Alec, él mató a Max! ¡A Hodge! ¡A Ragnor Fell! ¡A centenares de nefilims! ¡¿Y por si lo olvidas estuvo a punto de matarme a mí y a Jace?!

-¡No lo olvidó Izzy!

-Entonces deja de pensar en posibilidades para él, porque no las hay –ella salió de su habitación aporreando la puerta

Alec suspiró y vio la camisa –Tienes razón Jonathan, no decidimos lo que somos… tarde o temprano te enjuiciarán, si esto fuera diferente… yo habría aceptado salir contigo –Alec sintió las lágrimas correr en sus mejillas.

* * *

Clary caminaba con Simón después de quitarse del Instituto, Jace estaba con los hermanos silenciosos. Aún no sabía cómo controlar el fuego celestial en su interior. Clary siempre informaba a Simon de lo que ocurría en las reuniones dentro del Instituto, sino Isabelle lo hacía.

-Pero no tiene sentido –dijo Simon

-Lo sé, es una locura Jace y yo pensamos lo mismo, yo misma estuve con él cuando Valentine le dijo que desde pequeño Sebastian era un monstruo, era brusco, salvaje y nada paciente, no podría dirigir a la Clave –explicó ella pensativa -¿Cómo puede ser posible que él pida ver a Alec?

-¿Qué dijo Alec sobre eso?

-No ha querido hablar con nosotros, Isabelle iba a hacer el intento –Clary se detuvo pensativa –Todo esto es muy extraño Simon, ¿Por qué Sebastian no lo mató en el hotel? Pasaron casi dos horas desde que Magnus te dijo que se fue con mi diabólico hermano hasta que nosotros te encontramos afuera, después lo que tardamos en llegar. Ellos estuvieron peleando por dos horas y media no tiene sentido.

-Ahora que lo dices de esa manera, sino tiene sentido… ¿tú crees que Sebastian y Alec?

-Jace e Isabelle dicen que es una locura y que debemos confiar en Alec pero… Sebastian no perdona a nadie, a nadie en absoluto

-¿Tú ya no confías en Alec?

-No sé ni que pensar.

-Pero Alec dijo que Sebastian no lo mató porque no es un oponente para él, él es bueno con el arco… pero seamos honestos…

-Tal vez no era el momento adecuado para matarlo –Simon brincó del susto, Clary giró y vio que ahí estaba su hermano vestido de negro –Mucho tiempo sin verte, hermanita

-Sebastian… -ella miró hacia ambos lados de la calle

-Creo que están teniendo una plática muy interesante, ¿no es así? –dijo observando a ambos, Clary llevó su mano hacia su cinturón de armas –Yo no lo haría si fuera tú, hay mucha gente pasando, ¿no te das cuenta? Estamos en un lugar muy transitado por peatones

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Viniste a vengarte?

-Vine a verte por que te extrañaba, hermanita

-¿Me extrañabas? –bufó ella enfadada y miró a Simon, en el momento que él sacaba su celular del bolsillo, pero más rápido de lo que se imaginó. Sebastian se lo quitó y lo piso. Clary frunció el entrecejo -¿Quieres que crea que me extrañabas? Después de que destruí tu casa, después que salvé a Jace…

-Salvarlo… claro, siempre haces eso ¿no es así? Lo resucitaste pidiéndole el favor al Ángel Raziel, sin pensar que al hacerlo nos salvabas a los dos para traer el equilibrio del bien y el mal, y fuiste capaz de mentir y engañar con tal de poder salvarlo… creo que somos más parecidos de lo que piensas, hermanita…

-¿Parecidos? –Sebastian observó a Clary, si ella era la persona con la que soñaba, la persona con la que deseaba estar -¡Yo no me parezco en nada a ti! ¡Yo amo a Jace, tú no sabes lo que es el amor Sebastian! ¡Jamás podrás saberlo!

-¿El amor? –Sebastian se cruzó de brazos y Clary sintió su mirada como frías cuchillas –El amor solo es algo vanal, sólo es una máscara… amar es destruir y ser amado es ser destruido… ¿no es así?

-¿Y por eso tú no puedes ser destruido? ¿Por qué nadie te ama? –Sebastian miró a Simón, como si fuera una cucaracha y caminó hacia él, pero Clary se cruzó en su camino

-No te conviene hacerlo, estamos en una parte transitada y hay muchos mundanos caminando -Clary habló con firmeza -¿Qué es lo que quieres Sebastian? Yo no creo que hayas venido sólo porque me extrañabas.

-¿Por qué no mataste a Alec? –Clary miró hacia su mejor amigo, quien no se dejaba intimidar por la mirada mortífera del criminal más buscado por la Clave –Él nos dijo que cuando nos encontremos contigo te preguntemos porque no lo hiciste y si escuchabas nuestra conversación entonces creo que al menos debes darnos una respuesta.

-Yo no tengo porque responderte daylighter, Clary esto es sólo el comienzo. Alemania y Taiwan son sólo el inicio. ¿Quieres salvar a tu gente? Detendré esta guerra si vienes conmigo.

-¡Jamás iré contigo! ¡Entendiste! ¡Jamás!

Las personas les quedaban mirando, Sebastian no mostró ninguna expresión en su rostro más que un muro de hielo -¿Quieres saber por qué no maté al parabatai de tu amado Jace? Porque cuando lo haga, será frente a sus ojos, romperé cada uno de sus huesos y lo convertiré en ceniza, veré el sufrimiento y como Jace se retorcerá al perder la unión parabatai, ¿Sabes que eso los vuelve débiles no es así? Es como si murieran por dentro –Clary le miró petrificada –Cuando vuelvas al Instituto y les digas a la Clave que te vine a visitar, diles esto al igual que a tus amigos. Mataré a cada uno de los cazadores de sombras que deseen combatir contra mí y que no se unan a los cazadores oscuros, todo este mundo arderá en fuego y oscuridad, todos se arrodillarán y se arrepentirán de agarrar el lado equivocado

Clary iba a decir algo, pero Sebastian movió su anillo y desapareció.

-¿Por qué hizo eso frente a tantas personas?

Clary miró a la gente, ellos solamente les miraban como si fueran dos extraños o mutantes –Porque estaba escondido por un glamour, nosotros estuvimos hablando con un fantasma para los demás.

-Entonces… ya sabemos porque no mató a Alec

-Eso quiere decir que Alec está en peligro, quiere matarlo para hacer sufrir a Jace –dijo ella preocupada –debemos avisarle a los demás.

* * *

Alec estaba en el cuarto de armas, se mantenía alejado de los demás y Magnus no había regresado al Instituto de la noche anterior. Él observó la llave, tenía lo que siempre quiso. Los brazos de Magnus abiertos y no podía dejar de pensar en aquellos ojos negros, en cómo le dijo que no debía retarlo y después le sacó la espada del pecho, pero sus palabras.

_–__Somos enemigos, nacimos para serlo… no fue nuestra decisión Alec, si yo… si yo no fuera quien soy, sino fuera un monstruo y no hubiera lo que hay malo en mí, si tuviera tal vez… corazón o alma cómo tú dices… entonces… tal vez… tal vez… pude haberte invitado a salir pero no lo soy y no lo seré, lo siento_

-¡Alec! –las puertas se abrieron de golpe, ahí estaba Jace junto con Clary e Isabelle.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-¡Por el ángel, Alec! –Él vio que Jace tenía la frente enrojecida, al igual que sus brazos marcados

-¿Estás bien Jace?

-Claro que no lo estoy, ya sabemos porque Sebastian no te ha matado… él vino a ver a Clary

Alec quedó atónito. ¿Sebastian habló con Clary? Bueno tenía un poco de sentido, habrá dicho algo sobre ellos… -¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

-Que cuando te mate lo hará frente de Jace, para qué él sufra… sólo te está usando para dañar a Jace –explicó Isabelle –Ya lo ves, te lo advertí Alec… no hay posibilidades para él ¡Ninguna!

Alec respiró y después colocó una espada en la mesa –Entonces ya tienen su respuesta, ¿van a dejar de estarme fastidiando?

-¡Alec! –reclamó impaciente su hermana

De las puertas pasaron Luke y Maryse, Alec les miró asombrados. ¿Acaso ellos ahora también sabían que Sebastian no le había matado?

-Clary, tres institutos de Taiwan fueron destruidos, en uno hubieron dos fallecidos, en otro uno, no hubo llamada de auxilio, no tuvieron tiempo de pedir ayuda –dijo Maryse, Alec les observó. El daño era inminente, no habría forma de detenerlo. Si realmente lo estaba usando para lastimar a Jace. ¿De verdad era así? Sebastian le dijo que era muy bueno mintiendo, fingiendo y demás. ¿Cómo alguien podía saber cuándo decía la verdad?

-Eso quiere decir, que será imposible saber cuántos Institutos se han perdido en realidad –expresó preocupado Jace

-Tal vez algún tipo de código funcione, que cada Instituto debe reportarse en las mañanas a Idrys, y así sabrán cuál fue atacado –dijo Alec

-Es una buena idea, pero no serviría de mucho sino podemos prevenirlo o protegerlos –contestó Luke

Toda esa semana fue movida para la Clave, con los ataques constantes y esporádicos, no podían ni siquiera tratar de tener una secuencia. Lo que mostraba la frialdad y cálculos de Sebastian, no existía ningún error, el número de cadáveres fue disminuyendo, lo que demostraba que había más oscuros.

* * *

_-¡Yo no me parezco en nada a ti! ¡Yo amo a Jace, tú no sabes lo que es el amor Sebastián! ¡Jamás podrás saberlo!_

_-¿Y por eso tú no puedes ser destruido? ¿Por qué nadie te ama?_

_-Yo no te mentí Jonathan… todas las palabras y todo lo que hice fue real…_

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres que yo te diga? –alzó la voz Jonathan volteando a verle_

_-Que te sientes envuelto en un mar de confusión igual que yo en estos momentos –contestó Alec acercándose a él y lo besó a los labios, Jonathan llevó su mano a su nuca._

_-¿Estás seguro que quieres esto Alexander? –Le preguntó colocando sus manos en sus mejillas_

_-Es una locura lo sé -Alec llevó su mano y sostuvo su rostro acariciándolo –Pero, si es lo que quiero…_

-¡Maldición! –Sebastián había destrozado toda su habitación, la silla en el suelo, el cristal del tocador roto, los cuadros. Todo estaba destruido. ¿Qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo? -¡Maldición! ¡Debo matarlo! ¡Voy a matarlo!

-¿Señor está todo bien? –preguntó Carlwight

-¡No! ¡Maldita sea no lo está!

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Sebastián agarró una de las espadas tiradas en el suelo y caminó hacia el cazador oscuro, clavándoselo en el pecho, el joven pareció sorprendido y cayó de rodillas.

-¡Si es tan sencillo! ¿¡Por qué no pude hacerlo!?

* * *

-Debemos prepararnos para enfrentarlo no escondernos en Idrys –reclamó Jace

-Es la decisión que el Consejo ha tomado Jace –anunció Maryse –no podemos exponernos a perder más cazadores de sombras, su ejército está creciendo.

-Pero nosotros somos más –dijo Isabelle –si lo enfrentamos ahora.

-Maté a Sebastian una vez, puedo hacerlo de nuevo además tengo el fuego celestial

-Que no sabes controlar –interrumpió Alec

-No estás ayudando

-No esperaba hacerlo, soy realista Jace

-Pero él tiene razón –dijo Clary –Sebastian tiene una debilidad, ya fue asesinado una vez. A pesar de lo que según Valentine esperaba que fuera.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Maryse

-Lilith dijo que el niño que naciera con la sangre que vertió en la copa de Valentine, superaría en poder a los Demonios Mayores de los abismos entre los mundos. Que él sería más poderoso que Asmodeus, pero aun así Jace logró matarlo una vez

-Estando a punto de morir también –dijo Luke –es muy arriesgado dejarle a Jace la batalla sola contra Sebastian

-Pueden usarme de carnada –expresó Clary –además él me quiere a mí, dijo que si yo voy con él detendrá esta guerra, si le hacemos creer que…

-¿qué estás diciendo? ¡Por supuesto que no! –alzó la voz Jocelyn, poniéndose de pie del enojo y otra discusión volvió a comenzar. Alec se alejó de ellos y salió del Instituto.

Afuera estaba Simon hablando con Jordan y Maia, ellos le saludaron. Los tres son buenos amigos y ahora que Maia volvió con Jordan, las cosas iban bien y les gustaba apoyarles, como diría Clary son parte de su mismo lado.

-¿Cómo sigue todo adentro? –preguntó Simon.

-Jace quiere matar a Sebastián solo y Clary quiere ofrecerse de carnada

-Bueno, su hermano es un hombre incestuoso que quiere crear una familia con ella –Simon se dio cuenta que habló de más, Jordan le miró atónito.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? –preguntó Maia

-No escucharon esto de mí, si Clary se entera es capaz de matarme

Alec suspiró –Bueno si es así, entonces su plan funcionará

-¿Vas a salir?

-Quiero caminar un poco para despejar mis ideas

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –le preguntó Simon.

-Estoy bien, mejor quédate para que estés al pendiente de Izzy

Alec estuvo caminando por un largo período de tiempo. No había ido al apartamento de Magnus, por un extraño motivo que… él se detuvo al verlo en una esquina vestido con ropa casual y una gorra.


	9. Nostalgia del ayer

-Magnus… -Alec estaba aún confundido, no tenía ningún momento para poder procesar sus pensamientos, que en realidad no definía.

-¿Cómo has estado Alec? –le preguntó él con una leve sonrisa, él conocía o hasta lo poco que llegó conocer al brujo.

Alec miró hacia ambos lados -¿Cómo supiste que yo estaba aquí?

Magnus se quitó la gorra mostrando sus cabellos negros hacia atrás, sin formar picos -Simon me mandó mensaje, me dijo que saliste a caminar y ya habías tardado, Jace aún no sale del Instituto creo que siguen debatiendo y tú tienes apagado el celular

Alec suspiró cruzando ambos brazos –Así que, te enviaron a buscarme

-Todos estamos preocupados por ti, después de la amenaza que dio Sebastian sobre ti –Magnus se fue acercando hacia donde él estaba. Alec había ido a Central Park, para el brujo no era muy complicado saber el lugar donde el nefilim prefería ir para poder tranquilizar sus pensamientos, junto al lago.

Alec se sentía cansado de esa situación, no deseaba discutir -¿Qué haces vestido así Magnus?

-¿Me veo mal? –Alec iba a reírse por la mirada de Magnus, cuando solía ser gracioso hacia expresiones como esas, pero se contuvo

-No, pero simplemente no eres el Magnus que conozco vestido así, luces completamente diferente, con esa gorra y esos jeans y sólo una camisa negra

-No sé, pensé que tal vez si me vestía así me pondría más atractivo para ti tal vez una nueva forma de llamar tu atención –Alec sonrío, Magnus hizo el cabello del nefilim hacia atrás con un suave movimiento de su mano –Me da gusto verte sonreír de nuevo Alec

-Supongo que eres el único que logra hacerlo, en el Instituto está la tensión sobre encontrar a Sebastian y acabar con sus planes –Alec desvió la mirada, ahí estaba otro de los motivos por el cuál no podía dejar de pensar en él. Absolutamente todos no dejaban de hablar sobre él.

-¿Quieres que tomemos un café? ¿O tal vez quieres venir a visitar a Presidente Miau? –Alec se asombró –Sin compromiso, creo que tal vez quieres verlo o platicar en un lugar menos concurrido y con mayor confianza.

-Sí, claro… supongo que puedo hacer eso y salir de mi rutina –contestó Alec, Magnus empezó a caminar. Alec no había vuelto al departamento de Magnus desde que le pidió que se llevara sus cosas y le deje su llave. Misma llave que tenía en el cajón de su alcoba. Alec tuvo la sensación que alguien le miraba, recordó que le había ocurrido una vez y giró hacia atrás pero no vio a nadie, después hacia los costados. ¿Acaso estaba alucinando? ¿O tal vez quería ver a Sebastian?

-¿Está todo bien?

-Sí –dijo él, mientras continúo caminando.

Magnus y Alec llegaron al apartamento, cuando Alec entró vio que la decoración era estilo modernista. Presidente Miau se dirigió hacia él, Alec se agachó para cargarlo.

-¿Me extrañaste?

-Por supuesto que lo hizo, solamente tú lo mimas más que yo

Alec sonrío, Magnus cerró la puerta y caminó hacia la cocina –Prepararé un poco de café

Alec observó aquél lugar dónde había vivido muy buenos momentos en compañía de Magnus, se rascó su cabello. Siempre pensó que Jace fue su primer amor, pero realmente no fue así, se encontraba frente a sus propios ojos, el hombre a quién traicionó y engañó, por querer saber sobre él y no tener el coraje de la confianza, porque él le dibujó esa pared, al hombre que deseó tener a su lado y por quien durante semanas pensó que moriría en cualquier momento.

-Estás muy callado

-Lo siento –dijo él caminando hacia la cocina –sólo…

-¿Sientes nostalgia del ayer?

-Algo así –respondió sonrojándose

-Alec… todos estamos preocupados por ti, más porque no has sido el mismo para los demás… yo no quiero romper la confianza que hay entre nosotros así que…

-Lo sé, gracias por no decirles sobre lo ocurrido entre Sebastian y yo –Alec observó la cafetera en la cual Magnus preparaba el café, la compró para él después de tanto insistirle que no robe de ningún lado.

-No lo hago por él Alec, lo hago por ti… por el gran problema en que te verías envuelto si alguien lo sabe ¿lo entiendes verdad?

Alec bajó la mirada y se sentó en una de las sillas, mientras con su mano acariciaba las orejas de presidente –Lo sé

-¿Has tomado una decisión? No es que yo quiera apresurarte… pero no entiendo porque…

-¿No entiendes qué? Yo ni siquiera me entiendo Magnus… ¿Cómo podrías tú entenderme? –Magnus giró para mirar a Alec

-Alec no crees que simplemente quieres engañarte a ti mismo, pensando que Sebastian no te mató por situaciones ajenas cuando ahora ya sabes que fue porque quiere matarte frente a los ojos de Jace –Alec le miró con un nudo en la garganta -¿No crees que tal vez por esa misma razón se acostó contigo? ¿No crees que todo esto fue un plan de él?

-Él no planeó que yo entrara a su habitación esa noche Magnus, él no planeó que yo suba a su coche y yo lo bese –Magnus miró a Alec incrédulo –Él no planeó que me haya dejado en el Instituto y yo insistiera en quedarme con él, él no planeó que…

-Muy bien… no lo planeó… ¿y entonces qué? Alec tú escuchaste a Jocelyn, él no puede amar a nadie, él no sabe lo que es eso… deja de pensar en esa tonta posibilidad

Alec tragó saliva y empezó a llorar –Él me lo dijo en el hotel, me dijo que sólo me usó para entretenerse, porque tenía que hacer tiempo, me dijo que yo decidí quedarme en su coche y no deberle nada, él no hizo eso por Jace… yo quiero… yo necesito

-¿Creer eso? Alec…

-¿Por qué es tan difícil? –Magnus se acercó a él y limpió sus lágrimas –Yo quiero entenderlo, quiero creer en él… no todo lo que ocurrió fue mentira Magnus

-Alec… Alec deja de lastimarte a ti mismo

-¿Entonces qué es lo que debo hacer?

-Siempre has sido objetivo y realista, solamente vuelve a hacerlo… -Magnus jaló una silla para sentarse junto a él –tú quisiste creer en una esperanza para él y eso es algo muy lindo de tu parte, supongo que saber que lo conociste de bebé, que él te llamaba y demás provocó una confusión más grande dentro de ti pero no hay peor ciego que él que no quiere ver Alec, por más que lo quieras intentar no podrás cambiar a Sebastian… él es lo que es

-¿Un monstruo?

-Todos saben lo que es Alec

Alec limpió sus lágrimas –Sí, supongo que tienes razón

-Por supuesto que la tengo –Magnus le ayudó a limpiarse sus lágrimas y acarició su rostro –Alec…

-Gracias por tenerme paciencia Magnus

-Siempre la tendré para ti, Alec

Alec asintió con la cabeza, Magnus hizo su cabello para atrás y miró sus profundos ojos azules, Alec se encontró con su mirada, iba a decir algo, pero el brujo le depositó un beso en sus labios. Alec quedó atónito, sin embargo, cerró sus ojos. Había sentido esos besos mucho tiempo, le habían hecho vibrar, sentirse amado y los añoró durante su lejanía.

-Te amo Alec –le dijo él, mientras besó su cuello y fue subiendo hacia su oreja

-Magnus… yo no sé si esto…

El brujo volvió a adueñarse de sus labios y se acercó más a él, Alec dejó caer a Presidente Miau, que se quejó en un aullido de protesta. Alec llevó sus manos al pecho de Magnus, quién se puso de pie y le ayudó a levantarse sin separarse del beso, llevando sus manos a su espalda. Alec subió sus manos alrededor de su cuello, lo había extrañado tanto tiempo, el efecto que producía en él, por ese momento se olvidó del tiempo y del espacio, se olvidó de lo que ocurría en el exterior.

* * *

-Alec está con Magnus –les dijo Simon –él me mandó mensaje cuando ya estaban en su apartamento.

-Gracias por avisarle, nosotros estábamos en otra discusión –dijo Jace mirando fijamente a Clary

-Vamos Jace, sabes que es la mejor solución.

-¿Mejor solución Clary? ¿Entregarte con un asesino? ¡Por supuesto qué no lo es! ¡Además todos han negado tu petición y no te quitaremos los ojos de encima!

-Claro, porque ya tienes un historial de haberte ido a escondidas con Jace y Sebastian –dijo Isabelle.

-Buscaré la forma de fugarme

-¡No, no lo harás! –quejó Jace –Además mañana a primera hora partimos para Idrys.

-Le enviaré un mensaje a Magnus para avisarle –dijo Izzy –Alec tiene descargado su celular.

-¿Creen que está vez si se reconcilien? –preguntó Simon.

-Espero que sí –contestó Jace –no es por nada, pero si le hace falta Magnus a Alec.

* * *

Alec soñaba, se encontraba en Idrys… reconocía el lugar, caminaba por la estrecha franja del río. Vio a las aves volar, escuchó el cantó de los pájaros, la brisa soplar y hacerle sentir vivo y en paz. Todo dolor o situación ajena desaparecía. Cuando vio a un hombre sentado a orilla del río tirando piedras. Alec se acercó notando sus cabellos rubios platinados y su ropa blanca. Alec corrió hacia él.

-¿Jonathan?

-¿Alec? ¿Alec Lightwood? –El rubio giró y se levantó. Alec vio que tenía unos brillantes ojos verdes y sonreía.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué significa esto?

-Soy yo, Jonathan… –le dijo y tomó su barbilla para poder besar sus labios, Alec cerró los ojos aceptando el beso, después sintió una caricia en su mejilla. Alec llevó sus manos alrededor de su cuello. El beso dejó de ser un simple roce de labios, sintió la necesidad de cercanía y de fuego en su interior.

-Jonathan –dijo y gimió ahogadamente –Jonathan…

-Alec… lo siento

Alec abrió los ojos y vio que una daga se había clavado en su corazón, ni siquiera lo sintió. Alec cayó hincado. Jonathan le sujetó de los brazos hincándose. Alec alzó la mirada y sus ojos eran negros.

-¿Por qué?...

-Te dije que puedo matarte, no puedes cambiar lo que hay en mi Alec… yo nací así… esto es lo que soy

Alec tosía sacando sangre y sintió el dolor de golpe. Se estremeció. Jonathan colocó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

-Estaré a tu lado Alec, hasta que dejes de respirar

-Jonathan… -Alec confundido se sujetó con fuerza de su mano.

-No lamento hacer esto Alec, no lamento nada de lo que he hecho… sólo eres uno más en la lista de personas que he matado

-Te quiero Jonathan… yo te quiero

Los ojos negros y penetrantes de Jonathan le observaron, pero no hubo respuesta. Él empuñó con más fuerza la daga, Alec sintió como todo se volvió borroso.

Alec se despertó, jadeando, su corazón latía fuertemente. La luz de la mañana se filtraba a través de las cortinas. Se encontraba sudado y sintió la opresión en su corazón como si la herida hubiera sido real. Alec se puso de pie, se encontraban en la cama de Magnus y que haya soñado exactamente con el lugar al que viajarían ese día.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, sólo fue una pesadilla –dijo él sentándose a orilla de la cama.

-He preparado café, debo admitir que no sabe tan delicioso como los que preparas tú, pero hago el intento

-Debo irme –Alec empezó a levantar su ropa.

-¿Ocurre algo Alec?

Alec empezó a vestirse –No… sí… Magnus yo… esto

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿No puedes decirme?

-Magnus, yo esto… ayer

Magnus cruzó sus brazos acuñándose en la pared -¿Me vas a decir que no debió ocurrir? ¿Qué es lo que pasa Alec? Acaso no…

-Entendí muy bien lo que me dijiste, que yo sea realista y demás –dijo Alec abrochando su pantalón –pero eso no significa que yo esté listo para esto

-¿Para esto? ¿Para qué regresemos? ¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Magnus si estoy amenazado que en cualquier momento me van a matar frente a los ojos de Jace, porque soy su parabatai; solamente tengo dos opciones matar a Sebastian con mis propias manos o que él me mate; tengo que hallar la manera de poder matarlo.

-Sabes que Jace lo matará –contestó Magnus cuando Alec se encontraba de pie en la puerta y volteó a mirarle –Jace va a matarlo Alec, no descansará hasta lograrlo; no permitirá que tenga a Clary como tampoco va a permitir que te haga daño.

-Luke dijo que no podemos dejarle a Jace el enfrentamiento a solas con Sebastian es muy peligroso y no planeo hacerlo tampoco, lo mataré con mis propias manos aunque tenga el riesgo de morir –Alec salió de la habitación.

-Alec partiremos a Idrys en unos momentos, Isabelle me envió mensaje anoche… puedes adelantarte o esperarme para irnos juntos –Magnus fue detrás de él.

* * *

-¡Vamos bébelo! –un caballero oscuro sostenía a lo que parecía ser el último de una fila.

Estaban en el Instituto de Madrid, Sebastian hizo a un lado la copa. Todos los cazadores de sombras de ese lugar ya eran parte de su ejército.

-¿Ahora a dónde iremos señor? –le preguntó Amatis

-Jugaremos con la Clave, quiero divertirme un rato

Uno de los hombres vestido con largas capa de capucha negra, se bajó esta -¿Divertirse? –Se trata de Merliorn, de la corte de las hadas

-Sí, cuando lleguemos a nuestro siguiente destino le mandaremos mensaje de las cinco últimas ciudades, ellos pensarán que es un ataque simultáneo y así los mantendremos ocupados por un momento

-¿Para qué quiere hacer eso?

-Sólo para demostrarles que yo tengo el control hasta sobre de ellos, que esta guerra ya la tienen pérdida. No hay esperanza alguna.

-Si señor –respondió Amatis y fue con los demás oscuros.

-Es usted un ser muy interesante, Jonathan Morgenstern –dijo Merliorn

-Por supuesto que lo soy, has dicho que hoy algunos institutos irán a Idrys han decidido protegerlos ahí, ¿no saben que me los están entregando en bandeja de diamantes? A todos los nefilims en un mismo lugar

-Ellos confían que ahí estarán a salvo

-Yo mataré a cada uno de ellos sin excepción, esta vez lo mataré con mis propias manos

-¿Se refiere a Jace Herondale? –Sebastián lo miró sin responderle y después se marchó


	10. Yamagata

Cuando Magnus y Alec volvieron al Instituto. Afuera se encontraban miembros de la Clave, su mamá, Magnus y sus amigos, Luke y algunos miembros de su manada.

-Vaya, así que decidiste pasar la noche fuera –le dijo Jace

-Ustedes me mandaron a buscar, ¿no es así? –Alec no estaba muy contento con la sobreprotección que ahora todos tenían con él.

-Simon dice que ya habías tardado, ¡No vuelvas a irte sólo!–reclamó Isabelle mientras le sostenía de los hombros –Sabes que estás en peligro

-¿Decidieron algo? –Preguntó con la intención de desviar el tema.

-Partiremos a Idrys –Maryse se acercó a ellos –El Consejo se reunirá y deliberaremos iniciar la batalla para acabar con esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde

-Hasta que hacen algo prudente –dijo con desgano Jace –espero que no sea una reunión de tres días

-Muy bien Magnus, prepara el portal para que vayamos a Idrys -indicó Maryse, el brujo le siguió. A petición de Alec llevaba una gabardina morada brillosa, purpurina en el cabello peinado en picos y unos pantalones blancos.

Jace le entregó su arco, su cinturón de armas y su estela a Alec -Listo para irnos

-Listo –dijo Alec observando a todos en el jardín -¿Entonces no irás a combatir frente a frente con él y Clary no se entregará de carnada?

-Jocelyn no podrá en peligro a Clary y yo tampoco, aunque sé que no sería capaz de hacerle daño –Jace suspiró

-Sí, no lo hará.

Alec volteó hacia atrás, había pasado unas buenas horas junto Sebastian aunque fueron pocas o hayan sido una mentira. Sebastian o a lo mejor un cazador oscuro le mataría, él es un nefilim y siempre se ha encontrado al filo del peligro. Varios empezaron a pasar primero. Alec caminó hacia dónde estaba Magnus, quién después de terminar el portal se reunió con él.

-¿Estás bien?

-Gracias por confiar en mí –expresó con una sonrisa honesta, en el camino al Instituto Magnus fue comprensible con él de que sabía que tomaría la mejor decisión.

-Sabes que esperaré el tiempo necesario -Alec asintió con la cabeza. Magnus le abrazó y Alec correspondió al abrazo. Isabelle y Clary les observaron.

-Se ven mejor así, juntos –dijo Clary

Alec sonrió. Ellos fueron los últimos en pasar. Magnus cerró el portal en cuanto llegaron. El Salón de los Acuerdos estaba lleno de nefilims de varias partes del mundo.

-¿Dónde están los demás? –preguntó Maryse

Jia fue hacia ellos –Madrid, Ottawa, Bogotá, Abuya, Gisborne y Yamagata están siendo atacados en estos momentos –ella viste su túnica larga de Cónsul.

-¿Los cinco continentes al mismo tiempo? –preguntó Kadir atónito.

-Estamos preparando equipos de rescate para ir en estos momentos a pelear –dijo Robert Lightwood, vestía su armadura de cazador y su mirada era imponente junto al timbre de su voz.

-Eso es música para mis oídos –contestó Jace –nosotros iremos

-Sólo irán los mayores de edad Jace –expresó Robert con voz autoritaria -te quedarás aquí junto con Isabelle y Clary

-Pero si Sebastian está ahí, yo puedo vencerlo

-Jace tiene razón Robert –dijo Maryse –si podemos acabar con Sebastian en estos momentos… mucho mejor y él puede hacerlo con el fuego celestial

-La situación es que no sabemos en cuál de las seis ciudades está –dijo Jia Penhallow

-Él sólo tiene una copa mortal –comentó Clary –tiene que reunir a todos en un solo punto, para poder convertirlos.

-Clary tiene razón. –contestó Jace

-Muy bien dividámonos en grupos –ordenó Robert.

-Luke, encabeza el grupo a Yamagata –dijo Jia y así fue estableciendo los líderes para cada ciudad.

Jace, Isabelle y Clary fueron en el equipo de Kadir para ir a Abuya. Alec, Maia y Jordan con Luke, cada quien mandaría un aviso de dónde se encontraba Sebastian para al fin reunirse.

-¿Seguro que quieres ir en otro equipo? –le preguntó Jace a Alec.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder –contestó Alec, yéndose –además será mejor así, si los dos vamos juntos es mayor la probabilidad que él me maté frente a tus ojos

-Muy bien, creo que tienes razón –le dijo Jace –Aunque no dejaré que te mate Alec, no lo permitiré

-Pensé que irías con Luke –le dijo Isabelle a Clary

-No pienso abandonar a Jace –contestó ella

Ellos cruzaron el portal de la azotea, Luke sacó su kindjal, Jordan abrió la puerta con cuidado. Eran un grupo de 10 personas, tres hombres lobos, tres hadas y cuatro cazadores de sombras.

-Vayamos con cuidado –dijo Luke en voz baja –dividámonos en dos grupos.

-Alec, Jordan vengan conmigo y ustedes dos –señaló a otro cazador de sombras y un hada

Todos bajaron las escaleras, unos fueron por el lado derecho y otros por el lado izquierdo. Alec preparó su arco y cogió una flecha. Ellos caminaron en silencio hasta que escucharon un grito, todos apresuraron el paso.

Se detuvieron al llegar de un pasillo donde en el piso inferior se encontraba Sebastián dando a una cazadora de sombras beber de la copa mortal. Ella era sujetada por Amatis. Alec miró la escena petrificado. La Cazadora de sombras japonesa jadeaba y Amatis le sostuvo la quijada.

-No hagas esto más difícil

Luke agarró una espada serafín del cinturón de Alec lanzándolo hacia Sebastian directo a la espalda de la parte del corazón. Jordan y los demás comenzaron a desplazarse. La espada perforó a Sebastian. Alec quedó atónito y vio la sangre derramarse.

-¡Señor! –dijo uno de los cazadores oscuros, todos sacaron sus armas.

Sebastian no se movió, con su mano izquierda sacó la espada serafín, parecía no sentir dolor y giró descubriendo a Luke junto con Alec, después vio a los otros tres.

-Como es posible… -dijo Luke

-Pensaste que podrías matarme, hombre lobo –la sonrisa de Sebastián era fría, Alec lanzó una flecha, que detuvo con su mano.

Alec vio como la cazadora de sombras tirada en el suelo sufría y gritaba, al parecer bebió de la copa. Jordan y los demás peleaban contra cazadores oscuros. Luke se apresuró en bajar las escaleras. Alec lanzó una flecha a uno de los cazadores oscuros está vez. Del otro lado del salón llegaron los demás. Alec saltó desde el barandal hacia el primer piso, comenzando un combate contra uno de los cazadores oscuros recién convertidos.

-¡Luke hay que avisar a los demás! –dijo Jordan en voz alta, Sebastian dirigió su mirada hacia él. Luke combate con su kindjal con uno de los enemigos.

-¡Luke ellos son de los nuestros! –dijo un cazador de sombras

-Ya no lo son más –respondió Alec

Jordan se lanzó directamente hacia Sebastian, quien logró detener su ataque y le propició un rodillazo del estómago tumbándolo –Muy mala decisión lobo

-Voy a detenerte –balbuceó Jordan, Sebastian le pisó los dedos de su mano derecha, rompiéndoselos. Jordan gritó de dolor.

-¡Jordan! –gritó Maia

Sebastian le pateó de la quijada y colocó su bota en su pecho –¿Quieres escuchar cómo destrozo cada uno de tus huesos? ¿Uno por uno? -Alec dirigió su mirada hacia el centro del lugar viendo la escena, como Sebastian levantó a Jordan del cuello como si solamente se tratara de un niño indefenso y lo lanzó hacia el suelo.

Luke sacó su celular de su bolsillo. Sebastian levantó del suelo la flecha que le había lanzado Alec, girando y la dirigió hacia Luke, logrando atravesar el celular… hiriendo la mano de Luke, el celular cayó en pedazos.

-No te saldrás con la tuya –balbuceó Jordan poniéndose de pie, Sebastian río y volvió a patearlo dirigiéndolo hacia la pared, lo levantó de nuevo y estrujó su cabeza en la pared, todos escucharon como el impacto del golpe. Algunos miraron petrificados la escena. El cuerpo inerte de Jordan cayó al suelo.

-Maten a todos –ordenó Sebastian y se marchó.

Alec corrió hacia donde estaba Jordan, logró despedazarlo en cuestión de segundos. Alec miró hacia Sebastian con desprecio, se puso de pie y desvainó una espada serafín.

-¡Alec no hagas una locura! –le gritó Luke aun combatiendo con su adversario.

Alec se dirigió hacia Sebastian, quién se detuvo, giró un momento y sus miradas se cruzaron. Pero un cazador oscuro colocó su espada del cuello de Alec deteniéndolo.

-Ni lo pienses Nefilim

Alec comenzó a combatir con él, quién con facilidad le lastimó cortándole del torso. Cada quién se enfrentaba a un cazador oscuro, uno de los nefilims había caído. Alec combatía con fuerza y coraje, el cazador oscuro logró tumbarlo y asentarle una patada rompiéndole el labio. Alec volvió a levantarse, dirigió una estocada que su enemigo detuvo.

Sebastian giró marchándose. Amatis fue detrás de él. Alec continúo combatiendo y logró clavar su espada en la aorta del cuello del cazador oscuro, quien cayó inmediatamente. Alec vio al pasillo y corrió detrás de Sebastian, pero cuando llegó al final había una intersección que llevaba a dos caminos, Amatis iba de un lado y del otro vio las gotas de sangre.

Alec siguió las huellas de la sangre, aún con su espada en sus manos. Una de las habitaciones estaba abierta y vio como Sebastian se había quitado la camisa trazándose una iratze en la herida hecha por Luke.

-¿Siempre juegas al valiente Lightwood?

-Te quedaste atrás a propósito, ¿por qué? –Alec le apuntaba con la espada –Clary y Simon me dijeron que usaste tu anillo para desaparecer ante ellos, ¿por qué simplemente no hiciste lo mismo esta vez?

Sebastian colocó la estela en la cama, había terminado su iratze –Porque sabía que vendrías tras de mí -Alec le miró con firmeza –eres demasiado predecible, cazador de sombras

-¿Y tú no lo eres no es así? Esta vez no te voy a dejar escapar Sebastian, voy a matarte –contestó dando dos pasos hacia el frente –Levántate de la cama y pelea conmigo, vengaré la muerte de todos

-Alguien está de mal humor

-¿Mal humor? –Alec le miró enfadado –Acabas de matar a Jordan frente a mis propios ojos, él no merecía morir y supongo que tú esperabas encontrarte con Clary aquí en vez de conmigo

-He hablado con ella, creo que hizo caso a mi indicación y mandó mi recado –Sebastian se levantó de la cama y fue hacia él -¿Es por eso qué estás de mal humor?

-¿Sobre qué? ¿Sobre qué me estás usando para lastimar a Jace? ¿Por qué quieres verlo sufrir al romperse la unión parabatai? ¿Qué vas a romper cada uno de mis huesos y me dejarás en cenizas? ¿Sobre cuál de esas cosas debo estar de mal humor? –La mirada furiosa de Alec parecía no inmutar a Sebastian y esto provocó un nudo de voz en el nefilim -¿También te acostaste conmigo para hacer sufrir a Jace? –Alec colocó su espada en la clavícula de su adversario -¿Entonces por eso me dijiste eso en Munich… que si esto fuera diferente saldrías conmigo? ¿Qué es lo que demonios estás haciendo conmigo Sebastian?

-Lo has descifrado tu solo Alexander –él desfundó una espada de su cinturón de armas –ya lo ves era sencillo, solamente tú creaste un laberinto sin sentido

-Entonces terminemos con esto –Alexander se puso en posición de inicio de pelea, Sebastian sonrío perversamente, dándole un puñetazo que Alec logró detener con su antebrazo -¡Eres un…! –Sebastián le quitó su espada y después lo empujó dándole un golpe con su otro brazo tumbándolo

-¿Quieres sufrir nefilim?

Alec metió una pierna para tumbarlo en el piso también y fue por su espada, pero sintió un codazo en su columna, al igual que el brazo de Sebastian en su cuello. Él dio un cabezazo hacia atrás, haciendo que él le suelte. Alec tomó su espada de nuevo, pero la bota de Sebastian estaba sobre su mano y con la otra la alejó de nuevo. Alec sintió el dolor en su mano. Miró hacia arriba, Sebastian sangraba de la nariz ahora. Con su otra mano, logró sujetar la pierna de Sebastian, quién le pateó la cara.

-Eres un buen peleador

Alec alzó sus piernas dándole una patada y lo tiró al suelo. Alec cogió su espada y fue hacia él colocándose encima -¿Algunas últimas palabras?

-Jamás debes bajar la guardia nefilim –Alec sintió como una espada se incrustó dentro de sus costillas, Alec se estremeció y se hizo a un lado, Sebastian se incorporó del suelo y le quitó su espada –Fue más sencillo de lo que creí.

-Jonathan…

-Terminemos con tu sufrimiento –Alec le miró y le dio una patada en el estómago

-Aún estoy vivo, no me des por vencido aún –Sebastián frunció el labio y apretó los dientes. Alec sacó la espada clavada dentro de él sintiendo más dolor –Sabes que para matarme al momento esta espada debes meterla en mi corazón.

-¿Me estás retando de nuevo Alexander?

-¡Sí lo estoy haciendo! –gritó Alec -¡Mi vida es un infierno desde que te conocí, así que líbrame de esto y mátame! ¿Es lo qué quieres no? ¿O vas a esperar hacerlo frente a Jace? ¡De todas maneras la unión parabatai se romperá!

Sebastian chistó los dientes, Alec con la espada ensangrentada la llevó a su pecho –Te ahorraré el trabajo –Alec cerró los ojos, sintió la hoja de la espalda clavarse dentro de su piel y la empuñó con más fuerza, cuando la espada le fue quitada. Alec quedó atónito y abrió los ojos, Sebastian sostenía la espada -¿Qué es lo que has?...

-¿En esto vas a terminar Alexander? ¿Vas a suicidarte?

-¡Entonces mátame tú! –Sebastian miró sus ojos llenos de coraje, pero también de algo más… una nube de algo que no había visto jamás en nadie, ni en su padre, su madre, Clary o Jace. ¿Qué era lo que Alexander Lightwood sentía además de coraje? Sebastian aventó la espada lejos -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que confundirme así? ¿Por qué me has dado tantas oportunidades?

-Dímelo tú –respondió Sebastian acercándose a él y lo besó en los labios, Alec cerró los ojos de nuevo y llevó sus manos a su espalda, abrazándolo y llevándolo hacia él, sintió la sangre del rostro de Sebastian caer sobre su piel. El beso era desesperado y entregado, sus bocas deseaban tanto encontrarse que se encendían en el simple contacto. Sebastián llevó su mano hacia su nuca –Auch… -quejó Alec rompiendo el beso y sentir su herida.

-¡Alec! ¡Alec! –escucharon gritos venir desde el pasillo.

Alec llevó su mano al rostro de Sebastian –Jonathan… debes irte de aquí… si ellos te capturan te matarán

-Alec, yo –_No quiero dejar de besarte, maldita sea _

\- Vamos Jonathan vete de aquí cuanto antes

-¿Por qué me estás ayudando Alec? –Él sonrió al poder notar la confusión en los ojos de Sebastian, era como si su fría máscara haya caído por una pequeña fracción de segundos, hasta que volvió a afilarse

-Dímelo tú –Sebastian lo besó de nuevo, Alec lo abrazó –Vete de una vez, están cerca. –Sebastian giró su anillo y desapareció -¡Demonios! –sé dijo él llevando su mano a su frente -¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Jace estaba ahí se veía con heridas y también marcas de quemaduras en su piel -¡Alec!

-¿Está aquí? –preguntó Isabelle y vio la sangre en la habitación, al igual que sus heridas –Luke nos dijo que corriste detrás de Sebastian, ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?

-Matarlo –contestó él.

-¿Te he dicho que no vuelvas a ir detrás de él tú solo?

-Sabemos que mató a Jordan –dijo Clary entrando a la habitación con Simón -¿Qué sucedió aquí?

-Parece una masacre –dijo Simón

-Pueden hablar para después –Alec llevó sus manos a su herida, Isabelle quedó atónita y sacó su estela.

-¡Maldición Alec! –reclamó Isabelle.


	11. Los polos se están descongelando

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió ahí Luke? –le preguntó Robert demasiado enfadado, Alec no tardó en quedarse inconsciente después que Jace y los demás le encontraron. Ya habían regresado a Idrys y se encontraban en el Garth.

-Creo que ustedes han sido testigos de lo que ocurrió, ahí estaban las evidencias –contestó Luke lastimado del brazo –todos los cazadores de sombras de Yamagata fueron transformados

-Son increíblemente fuertes –terminó Maia –sino hubieran llegado ustedes, nos mataban a todos

-¿Por qué tardaron en avisarnos? –reclamó Kadir

-Porque Sebastian rompió mi celular, después mató a Jordan, Alec enfurecido corrió tras de él yo quise detenerlo pero dos cazadores oscuros me bloquearon, vi que él peleaba contra uno y después perdí su rastro.

-Alec fue demasiado tonto –quejó Jace –pudo haber muerto

-La espada traspasó toda su costilla hasta salir por su espalda –dijo Maryse preocupada –Magnus dice que estará bien

-Mandé la llamada en cuanto pude distraer a mi contrincante, ellos son demasiados fuertes -contestó Maia

-Sebastian es fuerte, aunque ni siquiera pudimos acercarnos a él –explicó Luke yendo hacia Robert –sólo Jordan lo hizo, pero él lo mató como si fuera sólo un niño indefenso.

-¡Debemos prepararnos para la batalla! –insistió Jace

-Yo lo herí, o eso pensé. Lancé una espada hacia él, pero la sacó sin ningún problema ni siquiera chistó… parece que es invencible –dijo Luke -¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?

-Cuando llegamos a Abuya ya no había nadie en el Instituto y no hubo rastro de pelea –dijo Kadir

-Lo mismo nos pasó en Bogotá –contestó Robert –creo que fue una trampa, una distracción

-Ese hombre… como mató a Jordan –expresó Maia molesta

-Para Sebastian no somos más que unos bichos que puede aplastar a su entera satisfacción –contestó Clary

* * *

Alec recuperó el conocimiento, se encontraba en su habitación. Sentado junto al sofá estaba Magnus. Alec se asombró al verlo, lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior entre ellos y hace sólo unos momentos se estaba besando con Sebastian de nuevo. Alec se quedó en silencio.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Alec negó con la cabeza -Tú me preguntaste si tengo sentimientos hacia Jonathan.

-¿Lo has descifrado?

Alec bajó la mirada –Es una locura

-¿Eso es un sí? –Alec no respondió –Te estás dando cuenta que… lo que ocurrió… el casi te mató Alec estabas gravemente herido y tú costilla herida si Jace no hubiera llegado, no estaríamos platicando en estos momentos. ¿Realmente tienes sentimientos hacia él?

-Yo iba a suicidarme Magnus, le pedí a Sebastián que me matara y que clave su espada en mi corazón

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Alec?

-No lo sé, tal vez así no me sentiría de la manera que me siento en estos momentos –dijo él sin mirarle a la cara, su corazón se estremecía al solo hecho de recordar lo que ocurrió –yo fui quien incrustó esa herida en mi pecho, Sebastian me detuvo

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Sebastian no me dejó morir, eso es lo que estoy diciendo yo le pregunté por qué y él… él me besó –Magnus lo abrazó y acolchonó su cabeza en su hombro.

-Alec… lo que estás diciendo

-¿Es imposible Magnus? ¿También es parte de su plan para lastimar a Jace? ¿Vas a seguir pensando eso?

-Sebastian no merece que pienses en él… ¿no engañó a todos haciéndoles creer que era Sebastian Verlac? ¿Qué tal si es parte de su plan? ¿Por qué insistes en?...

-Lamento tener que decirte todo esto Magnus, yo estoy siendo egoísta después que tú y yo anoche, lo que ocurrió –contestó Alec con una débil sonrisa.

-Yo pensé que anoche habíamos dejado claro está situación, que serías realista –dijo serio Magnus soltando el abrazo –Solamente…

-Quiero estar solo unos momentos Magnus, tal vez tienes razón y necesito ordenar mis ideas.

Magnus salió de su habitación. Alec no sabía ni siquiera que pensar, estaba seguro que por unos segundos pudo ver algo dentro de Sebastian, ¿confusión? ¿Duda? ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? ¿Realmente era algo tonto desear creer en él?

* * *

Sebastian estaba de pie en un balcón. Sabía que Alec iría detrás de él y pensó que era la trampa perfecta para poder matarlo de una vez por todas, no planeó encontrarse con él en Yamagata. ¿Por qué tuvo la intención quitarse la vida? ¿Su vida se volvió en un infierno desde que lo conoció? ¿Por qué? Su propia vida también estaba a punto de perder su curso, pero necesitaba mantenerse en pie, necesitaba. Cerró sus ojos recordando el beso que se dieron en aquella habitación, sino hubieran sido interrumpidos, él no quería dejar de besarlo. Alec le provocaba algo que no entendía y no comprendía, algo que le asustaba.

-No puedo detenerme, no ahora… no cuando estoy logrando todo lo que he deseado.

* * *

_Todo era blanco y lleno de neblina, escuchó el rocío de una llovizna. Él estaba de pie, vestido con su armadura de cazador de sombras. A los lados personas combatían. Jace peleaba envuelto en llamas, Clary tenía una espada que también llameaba. Del otro lado, Isabelle con su látigo se enfrentaba a un cazador oscuro. Se empezaron a escuchar gritos, ahí al fondo de todos estaba Jonathan observando todo. Él camino directo hacia él, era como si fuera un fantasma y nadie le veía, o a nadie le importaba._

_Alec saltó hacia dónde estaba Jonathan quedando frente a él –Otra vez fallaste en matarme…_

_-No volveré a cometer el mismo error de nuevo –él desvainó la espada Morgenstern_

_Alec dejó caer su espada, Jonathan solo le observó atónito. Alec dejó caer cada una de sus armas haciendo ruido._

_-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿No querías combatir conmigo?_

_-Así voy a luchar contra ti_

_-Eres un insolente_

_-¡Sebastian es tú final! –Jace se encontraba detrás de él, junto a Clary, Isabelle y Simón._

_Jace corrió hacia él, con su espada serafín, Alec observó la escena. Sebastian se reía sin moverse y estiró sus brazos -¡Vamos, inténtalo!_

_Alec corrió también y logró adelantarse a Jace, colocándose sobre Jonathan y siendo estacado por la espada, que Jace soltó._

_-¡Alec! –gritó Jace_

_Jonathan le sostuvo con sus brazos -¿Qué es lo que has hecho?_

Alec se despertó de golpe asustado. La puerta se abrió y era Isabelle –Estás sudado –señaló ella, Alec se sentó de la cama.

-¿Tuviste algún sueño erótico con Magnus?

-No sé de qué estás hablando –Alec le respondió

-Muy bien, tenemos un problema Sebastian ha mandado un comunicado –Alec le miró atónito –ha pedido que le entreguemos a Clary o mandará su ejército a exterminarnos

¿Qué? ¿Pidió qué le entreguen a Clary? ¿Después qué le besó el día anterior? -¿Qué piensan hacer? –se atrevió a preguntar.

-Clary desea entregarse como carnada, así él la llevaría a su escondite y nosotros podemos atacarlos… pero nadie está de acuerdo con eso, quieren esperar a que su ejército llegue nosotros somos más

-En cualquiera de las dos opciones morimos Isabelle, aunque él tenga a Clary va a matarnos a todos

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-No es lo mismo que hizo Valentine cuando pidió que la Clave ceda ante él, Clary dijo claramente que aunque lo hagan él no nos dejaría con vida realmente… tal vez Sebastiqn haga lo mismo que su padre –dijo él levantándose de la cama.

-En fin, vaya hijo que tuvo Valentine –Isabelle cruzó sus brazos –Por eso siempre dicen que el alumno supera al maestro.

-Tienes razón –él abrió la puerta

-¿Qué haces?

-Quiero ir a dar una caminata

-¿Qué tienes con las caminatas? ¿Por qué haces eso últimamente?

-¡Acaso no puedo hacerlo!

-¡Eeyy! ¿Cuál es el problema? –interrumpió Jace acompañado de Simón y Clary

Alec observó a los tres –Quiero ir a caminar e Isabelle me está preguntando que tengo con ellas.

-Últimamente vas a caminar mucho –respondió Clary

-Nadie pidió tú opinión

-Ey Alec –-le detuvo Jace -¿Qué es lo qué te pasa? -Alec respiró profundo y no respondió

-¡Demonios! ¿Acaso no puedo estar sólo?

-¡No, no puedes! –alzó la voz Isabelle –No hasta que nos digas que pasó ayer en Yamagata con Sebastian

Alec miró a los cuatro y después desvió la mirada -¿Quieren saber por qué no me mató? ¿Qué es lo que esperan que yo les responda? –La voz de Alec era intensa, Isabelle jamás había visto a su hermano así -¡No ya saben que él va a matarme frente a los ojos de Jace! Yo no me iba a detener a preguntarle… Oye ¿por qué no me matas?

Isabelle frunció el labio –Sí, supongo que tienes razón

-Tan siquiera deberías haberlo preguntado –interrumpió Clary –-Alec creo que tenemos el derecho de dudar de ti

-Clary no –expresó Jace en tono tajante

-¿Están dudando de mí? –bufó Alec -¿Sobre qué? ¿Ahora soy su cómplice?

-Alec nos mentiste a todos cuando te reuniste con Camille, que la habías liberado –Alec quedó atónito –engañaste a la Clave, a Magnus, tu familia y tus amigos… tal vez Isabelle y Jace quieran creer en ti, pero yo no

-¡Clary! –riñó Isabelle

Alec sonrío y sacudió su cabeza –Tienes razón Clary, soy cómplice de tú hermano. Estuve ahí con él combatiendo contra cazadores de sombras, hadas, hombres lobos… así y fui yo quién mató a Jordan. ¿Algo más que quieras saber? ¡Si fui detrás de él fue por haber matado a Jordan! ¿Mis golpes y mis heridas te hacen dudar de mí? –Clary sintió un nudo en la garganta sin saber que responder –Yo me lastimé mi costilla, me quebré los dedos de mi mano, me pateé y me auto lastimé, ¿Estás satisfecha?

-Yo…

Alec se marchó enfadado. Los demás miraron a Clary, Isabelle se acercó a ella -¿Te sientes contenta Clary? ¿Has aclarado tus dudas sobre mi hermano?

-Es que yo…

-Iré con él –fue lo único que dijo Jace, yendo detrás de él.

-Clary creo que está vez si te excediste un poco –dijo Simon –toda esta situación nos está afectando, pero somos un equipo y necesitamos confiar y creer en nosotros.

-No podía quedarme con está duda dentro, Simon tú y yo lo hablamos el día que nos topamos con Sebastian

–Hay un problema más grande que Sebastian en estos momentos, un grupo de cazadores de sombras irá a Nueva York –dijo Izzy

-¿Qué sucede en Manhattan? –preguntó Clary

-Maureen –contestó Simón –los vampiros están descontrolados, están matando a placer… hemos recibido una notificación de parte de la manada de Luke. La Clave piensa interferir.

Izzy asintió –Maureen no escucha a nadie, ni siquiera a Rafael Santiago. Magnus piensa que el clan necesita a alguien como él para ser dirigidos. Así que tenemos a dos sanguinarios en el mundo al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Los parabatai caminaban en silencio, Alec conocía el lugar de su sueño, no tardó en llegar al río al mismo sendero, junto a aquellas piedras pero no había nadie, absolutamente nadie. Jace se tiró al suelo, sintiendo el húmedo césped y viendo hacia el cielo azul.

-¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos niños Alec?

-Sí

-Alec… ¿Me vas a decir qué sucede contigo? –preguntó Jace sentándose.

-No me pasa nada –dijo Alec.

-¡Alec te conozco muy bien!

Pero Alec ya se había sentado sobre una piedra, la misma dónde vio a Sebastian en su sueño. ¿Acaso era una locura desear verlo ahí? Quería verlo por última vez

-Alec… estuve buscando este momento para que hablemos a solas –Jace miró hacia el río –Estuve pensando en lo que nos dijiste ese día en el hotel, que Sebastian te llevó directo al Instituto

-Jace… -Alec miró hacia su amigo

Jace se levantó del suelo –Pero yo te vi esa mañana Alec, tú tenías marcas de mordidas y chupetones en tú cuello –Alec bajó la mirada -¿Qué fue lo qué hiciste Alec? ¿Acaso estás loco?

-¿Quieres saber que hice? –Alec preguntó con la voz entrecortada poniéndose de pie –Sí, me acosté con Jonathan al igual que lo hice en el hotel

-¡Alexander! –gritó Jace yendo hacia él y le sostuvo de la camisa -¡¿Qué estabas pensando?! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¡No lo sé! ¡Cuándo lo besé en el coche para darle celos a Magnus, él aceptó mi beso y él… -Alec miró a los ojos a su mejor amigo –yo mismo me dije que no podía sentirme atraído por él, pero lo sentí Jace… lo siento aún!

Jace le dio un puñetazo en el rostro tumbándolo -¡Tú no eres el Alec que conozco! –Él frunció el labio -¿Cómo pudiste enredarte con él? ¡Mató a Max, Alec! ¡Isabelle y yo te defendimos, cuando Clary dijo que no confiaba en lo que dijiste en el hotel! ¿Quién eres?

-Lo siento Jace…

-Me da gusto que lo hagas, nadie puede saber esto… ¡Entiendes! ¡Nadie! ¡Ni Izzy, Clary o Simón! ¡Nadie!

-Magnus lo sabe

-¿Qué? –preguntó Jace confundido

-Jace –Alec se puso de pie con cuidado –lamento no ser el hermano que conoces, pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –-Jace volvió a darle otro golpe, pero está vez Alec logró defenderse golpeándole también. Los dos empezaron a pelear.

Minutos después, ensangrentados, tirados en el césped los dos miraban hacia el cielo.

-¿Ahora piensas salir con un psicópata Alec?

-Nosotros no estamos saliendo, además… él me dijo que sólo me usó para entretenerse, tal como dijo Jocelyn… él no tiene sentimientos Jace, es un muro de hielo que no se derrite con la luz del sol

-Todo se derrite con la luz del sol Alec, por eso los polos se están descongelando

-Jonathan no…

-¿Lo llamas Jonathan? -Jace frotó sus manos, sus brazos están raspados y sangraban.

-Él me dijo que ese es su nombre –Jace asintió –Jace, no voy a salir con él o algo así, él es un enigma y además en esta batalla que viene o todos moriremos o él morirá, ninguno de los dos sobrevivirá o tal vez sólo uno de nosotros

-Alec… si él pudiera sobrevivir o el fuego celestial funcioné en él… ¿tú te quedarías con él?

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Jace lo miró –Alec eres una persona muy sensible, más que Izzy… hasta que yo, simplemente no quiero que le entregues tú corazón a Sebastian, él no se lo merece Alec, no se merece que alguien como tú lo quiera o se preocupe por él, nadie lo hace por si te has dado cuenta, nadie ni siquiera Jocelyn o Clary… todos lo queremos muerto

-¡Jace! –dijo Alec perdiendo la paciencia –¡Basta! ¡No quiero casarme con él!

Jace echó hacia atrás su cabeza. Las nubes comenzaron a juntarse, como si una tormenta se aproximaba.

-Solamente… no pienses en él -Jace observó a Alec, a sus ojos abiertos, rostro sincero y firmes ojos azules.


	12. La despedida

-No sé cómo pudo pasar todo esto Jace –confesó Alec llevando su brazo a su frente, el sol provocaba un clima templado a pesar del frío.

-Alec no debes comparar a Sebastian con un témpano de hielo, él… no tiene ninguna salvación y Jocelyn no dijo una mentira –Jace se sentó en posición de flor de loto –él no sabe lo que es el amor, solo conoce lo que es poseer y dominar, obtener lo que quiere... piensa que ama a Clary pero solo lo hace porque conoce de sangre

-Dices que quiere a Clary porque tienen la misma sangre –le interrumpió Alec llevando su atención a su parabatai, a quien el viento revolvía sus rubios cabellos.

-Vi sus pensamientos Alec, bueno los que él me permitía ver cómo sabes me dominó pero sólo hay oscuridad en él, fuego y venganza, una ciudad llena de cenizas, sangre… no desea hacerlo sólo, quiere estar acompañado -reveló Jace mientras veía hacia el río

-Por Clary –dijo Alec y Jace asintió

-Por eso la pidió a ella, pidió a la Clave que se la entregue porque piensa que le pertenece -Jace empezó a tronar sus dedos

-Simon dijo que quiere crear una relación incestuosa con ella, supongo que a esto es lo que se refería

-Alec… -Jace le quitó el brazo de su frente y le miró a los ojos -¿Por qué te acostaste con él es que no te mató?

-No lo sé… no lo creo -respondió confundido, no había pensado en esa probabilidad pero era un poco ilógico.

Jace se mordió el labio –Debes ser un Dios en la cama para que eso haga que no te matara

-Eres un idiota Jace –Su parabatai alejó su brazo de él y se sentó en la misma posición -¿Cómo puedes pensar algo cómo eso?

-Bueno en el hotel no te mató, solamente te hirió la pierna y te asfixió para dejarte inconsciente no con el objetivo de lastimarte –Jace bufó levantándose del pasto y sacudiendo su ropa –Hubo más sangre y rastros de batalla en Yamagata, ¿Por qué se pelearon por qué no se han llamado después del hotel?

-¡Jace! –odiaba cuando se ponía sarcástico y con su mal genio

-¿Le quejaste por qué no tienes como comunicarte con él?

-¿Quieres que volvamos a pelear? –le retó Alec mirándolo enfadado –Puedo hacerlo todo el día, no tengo ningún problema

-Sé que te peleaste con él por haber matado a Jordan, Luke nos lo dijo claramente a todos

-Aun así tu amada novia piensa que soy su cómplice –Alec miró hacia el río

-Es mejor a que sepan que eres su amante –alzó la voz Jace estirando sus brazos -¡Demonios Alec! Siempre has sido el más prudente y quien cuida mis espaldas -caminó rodeando a su parabatai y se señaló asimismo -soy yo el impulsivo y el terco, pero ahora tú… ¿Cómo le podemos llamar a esto? –sus manos se enredaban en sus rubios cabellos -¿Acostándome con el enemigo un asesino psicópata? –Alec abrazó sus rodillas sin responder nada, Jace calmó su respiración y siguió hablando –Quiero que entiendas algo, solo Clary y yo entendemos a Sebastian, yo estuve con él más tiempo, sé que tenía encuentros sexuales con chicas por eso es que no entiendo cómo carajo es que tú y él terminaron acostándose

-Es fácil y sencillo, él me usó para lastimarte a ti –Alec se puso de pie, Jace le observo, la mirada de su parabai parecía pérdida a lo lejos –es cierto que yo le besé y tal vez él se aprovechó de esa oportunidad, para crear esto… una brecha entre nosotros

-De ahora en adelante nos mantendremos juntos Alec –le advirtió Jace apuntándole con el dedo –si vamos a salir en algún equipo nos pondremos en el mismo. ¿Has entendido?

* * *

En una habitación oscura, sentado de un escritorio. Las cortinas se ondean por el viento y un leve reflejo de las luces externas entra al lugar. Sebastian sostiene con su mano su espada y la otra la pasaba sobre el filo de la hoja. Mandó aquél aviso, tendría a Clary a como dé lugar. Es todo lo que él siempre ha deseado y sus planes continuarán tal como espera.

Alguien golpeó a la puerta –Lord Morgenstern

-Adelante, Amatis

La puerta se abrió, mostrando la luz externa –Los cazadores de sombras han mandado su respuesta, no entregarán a Clarisa Fairchild eligen ir a guerra contra usted

Amatis notó la sonrisa formada en la comisura de los labios, después se puso de pie –Muy bien, ellos esperan que nosotros vayamos a atacar directamente a Idrys dónde ellos son mayoría

-No saben cuántos somos en realidad mi señor, los niños y adultos se muestran resistentes también rápidos

-Esta noche allanaremos otro instituto, hagámosles temblar quitándoles más flancos –él guardó su espada en su funda que guinda en su espalda –les haremos conocer el verdadero terror

-¿Qué ocurrirá con Clarisa? –preguntó ella –Usted realmente desea…

-Yo tendré a Clarisa, mi primer teniente –dijo él agarrando una capa de un perchero –haré lo imposible por tenerla, ni siquiera la Clave podrá detenerme.

-Prepararé la gente para invadir el siguiente instituto –dijo Amatis y salió de aquella habitación.

* * *

Isabelle caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación. En la cama, Simon y Clary están sentados. La puerta se abrió y ahí estaban Jace y Alec.

Los ojos de Isabelle se ensancharon -¡Jace! ¡Alec! ¿Se encuentran bien? -Alec cerró la puerta detrás de él. Isabelle fue hacia ellos y les pateó a ambos de los tobillos -No vuelvan a tardar horas en volver de una caminata –dijo Isabelle mientras sus ojos les estudiaban ansiosamente.

-Isabelle, nosotros estamos bien –dijo Jace acercándose a la cama –¿Ha ocurrido algo en nuestra ausencia?

-El grupo de Cazadores de sombras se fue a Manhattan, para controlar la situación de Maureen –explicó Clary, quién llevaba puesto su traje de combate lucía agotada –y respecto a la petición de Sebastian, han mandado la respuesta

-La rechazaron –dijo Jace y Simon asintió con la cabeza, él miró a su parabatai

-Muy bien, entonces debemos prepararnos para la batalla –contestó Alec, quien permanecía cerca de la puerta

-Hay que ir a apoyar, vamos a proteger a los ancianos y niños, los esconderemos para evitar que salgan heridos; todos los demás nos preparamos para la batalla –explicó Izzy

-Me daré un baño y los alcanzo –dijo Alec abriendo la puerta

-Yo haré lo mismo, adelántense –indicó Jace –no tardaremos

-Les esperamos en el Salón de los Acuerdos –contestó Isabelle.

* * *

Los dos salieron del cuarto de Isabelle. Jace fue hacia su habitación y Alec hizo lo mismo. Cerró su puerta y acolchonó su frente a ésta. Después de todo, daría comienzo lo que tanto esperaban. Enfrentarse a Sebastian. Él encendió la luz y giró, viendo a Sebastian sentado de su cama con su daga en la mano. A un costado una capa negra y sobre su tocador la funda con su espada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -no pudo ocultar su asombro

-Tú gente decidió morir –dijo él mientras jugaba con su daga en las manos

-Mi gente morirá te entreguen a Clary o no, ¿no es así? -él vio que la ventana estaba cerrada.

-Eres muy listo

-No, no lo soy –respondió él con un nudo en la garganta. Sebastián lanzó la daga hacia Alec, rozando su mejilla y se clavó en la puerta.

-Debiste esquivarla –la voz de Sebastian era fría al igual que su sola presencia.

Alec llevó su mano a su mejilla y vio la sangre de la cortada –Te dije que no soy listo.

Sebastian se levantó de la cama –Sólo quise venir a hacer una despedida honorable.

-¿Honorable? –Alec enarcó una ceja

-Cuando nos encontremos en el frente, no podremos decirnos adiós… si tus padres se enteran lo que hiciste hace unas semanas –Sebastian caminaba hacia dónde se encuentra él -si la Clave se enterara…

-Si ellos supieran que estás aquí te ma… -Alec no terminó de hablar siendo callado por los labios de Jonathan. Lo deseaba, lo deseaba tanto que sentía un hueco por dentro, como si el deseo lo hubiera quemado. No importaba que el sea un asesino –él ansiaba que exista un poco de humanidad dentro de él, llegar a su corazón… le gustaba el aroma de su piel y cabello, y lo quería más de lo que pensaba. Alec llevó sus manos a su espalda sin dudar, Sebastian le acercó más hacia él recorriendo su espalda, subiendo su mano derecha a su nuca y apoderándose más de su boca, también esperaba ese momento desde que se encontraron el día anterior en Yamagata. Cerró sus ojos y sus dedos se enredaban en los cabellos azabaches del nefilim, sus bocas permanecían juntas sin señales de separarse. Sebastian jamás pensó que pudiera existir un beso tan largo, pero sus cuerpos se complementaban, podía sentir con claridad la circulación en la piel de Alec, los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Alec fue subiendo sus manos alrededor de sus brazos, él se tensó momentáneamente pero esas manos le recorrían hasta subir a su rostro, Sebastian rompió el beso comenzando a besar la mejilla ensangrentada de Alec hasta dirigirse a su oreja, dando una leve mordida. El cuerpo del mayor de los Lightwood se estremeció volviendo a llevar sus manos a su espalda; mientras tanto él fue besando su cuello hasta poner sus manos en su cintura. –Entonces -dijo él. -¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

Alec reaccionó abriendo los ojos -¿Qué significa esa pregunta? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Sebastian lo jaló más cerca de él llevándolo hacia la cama. Alec no podía dejar de mirarlo por más que quisiera evitarlo, ese hombre le atraía no había confirmado aún si era un gusto o tal vez tenía sentimientos tal cómo creía, pero en esos momentos se sentía contento de poder verlo y estar con él. Sebastian lo recostó en la cama, colocándose sobre él, con las rodillas a cada lado de sus caderas. -–Te he dicho que vine a nuestra despedida

Sus caderas presionadas contra las de él y miró como sus ojos se abrían muy amplios y negros. Sebastian se enderezó sobre un codo, y deslizó una mano por la nuca de él. Lo sintió arquearse contra él, sus labios rozando los suyos, pero Alec habló sin permitirle besarlo -¿Qué clase de despedida? ¿Viniste aquí para acostarte conmigo?

-Tú dijiste que todo lo que hiciste fue real ¿no es así? –Alec notó la mirada fría de Sebastian -Tú dijiste que querías esto… ¿recuerdas?

-Yo dije que quiero estar contigo Jonathan –la voz de Alec era entrecortada –no sé trata solamente de tener sexo… ¿qué es lo que? –Alec sintió el nudo en su voz -¿Qué es lo que tú sientes cuando estamos juntos?

-¿Qué siento?

-Sí, cuando me besas… cuando yo te beso, cuando me estás tocando –Sebastian observaba los ojos de Alec mientras hablaba –cuando no sé… entras dentro de mí… ¿Sientes algo? –No hubo ninguna respuesta, Alec suspiró –En el hotel me dijiste que no sabías que estoy provocando en ti… ¿recuerdas?

-Eso fue…

-¿Otra mentira?

-Sí… Alec acaso tú estás diciendo que…

Alec le interrumpió -Jace está en la casa también y vendrá por mí, iremos al Salón de los Acuerdos

-Claro planean mandar a los ancianos y niños al Instituto de Londres –contestó Sebastian. Alec quedó atónito.

-Tú cómo… -Alec no pudo terminar de hablar porque él ya estaba besándolo de nuevo y cerró los ojos. Él se maldijo a si mismo por no poder rechazarlo o hacerlo a un lado, contrario a lo que pensaba lo llevó más hacia él hasta que la distancia entre sus cuerpos era realmente nula. Le gustaba el sabor de los besos de Sebastian, la sensación de su boca sobre la de él. ¿Cómo pudo llegar a esa situación? ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan a gusto en sus brazos y a su lado? Estaba en un camino dónde podía llegar a ser llamado traidor, pero en esos momentos no le importaba. Deseaba que el tiempo se detenga y no separarse de él, seguirse besando hasta extasiarse, fue deslizando sus manos en los cabellos rubios platinados. Las manos de Sebastian acariciaban la parte baja de su espalda. Ninguno se disponía a romper el beso, Alec no supo cuánto tiempo llevaban así. Hasta que sintió como su camisa comenzaba a ser levantada. Él no oponía resistencia. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Ante algo que también quería, rompió el beso dirigiéndose al cuello pálido resaltado del traje color escarlata y dio una pequeña mordida, hasta formar un chupetón con el deseo de poder dejar una marca en esa piel suave. Sebastian se echó hacia atrás, su mirada era penetrante. ¿Acaso le reclamaría por morderlo?

-Maldición… quiero hacerte mío en estos momentos

Alec lo miró sorprendido –No podemos quedarnos aquí -Sebastian volvió a besarlo.

-¿Alec sigues ahí? –Era la voz de Jace y dio dos golpes a la puerta.

Alec separó a Sebastian rompiendo el beso y lo hizo a un lado. Alec nervioso y tambaleándose se puso de pie, con dificultad caminó hacia la puerta, medio abriéndola.

-¿No te has bañado aún?

-Yo… me dormí –dijo en medio de un bostezo y acomodándose su camisa

-¿Qué?

-Me siento cansado, lo sé es una locura –contestó Alec –voy a bañarme, te veo luego en el Salón de los Acuerdos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Jace dudó un momento observándole

-Sí, solamente estoy cansado

-No vuelvas a quedarte dormido, te esperaremos abajo –Alec le vio bajar las escaleras y después cerró la puerta, poniéndole seguro.

-¡Maldición! -él giró rápidamente

-Vaya, le mentiste a tu parabatai… al más querido… más que un hermano

-¡Quieres callarte! –gritó Alec golpeando su cabeza con la puerta –Yo… ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?

-Dímelo tú… -ambos se miraron momentáneamente

-Deberías irte Jonathan, vete de aquí –Alec llevó sus manos a sus oídos –No puedo traicionar a mi familia, a mis amigos… -Alec volvió a golpear su cabeza con la puerta –Jace confía en mí

Sebastian se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia él. Se detuvo frente a él y levantó su quijada -¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?

-No lo sé…

-Sí lo sabes, solamente no quieres aceptarlo –Sebastian acarició sus cabellos negros –yo tomo decisiones frías y calculadas Alec… sé que puedo matarte en el momento que me plazca.

-¿Entonces soy tu juguete ahora? –preguntó Alec enfadado

-Mmmm… eso se escucha un poco dulce no crees… -Sebastian se aproximó más a Alec, que pudo sentir su respiración en su cuello -podríamos elegir otro nombre como…

-Tú conejito personal

-¿Mi conejito? Bueno… me gusta más ese nombre –río suavemente Sebastian acariciando su cabello

-Eres patético –bufó Alec

-Hace rato querías irte a otro lado conmigo, eres un poco incongruente Alec –sus miradas se encontraron y Sebastian acolchonó su frente en la suya

-¿Cómo puede gustarme alguien como tú? –gruñó entre dientes Alec

-¿Yo te gusto? -Sebastian rió rosando sus labios.

-Sabes que déjame solo Jonathan… en estos momentos no quiero verte o acostarme contigo –Alec desvió la mirada –quiero estar solo

-¿Estás seguro de eso? –le preguntó aprisionándolo entre la puerta y él

-Jonathan…

Sebastian volvió a apoderarse de sus labios y cerró sus ojos, Alec forcejeaba con él –Jon… -Pero la fuerza y posesión de Jonathan era más que la suya –Jon… -Alec no podía hablar o respirar bien –Jon…

**_-¡Jon! –gritó un bebé. Él estaba en un piso decorado de alfombra. El bebé gateó hacia él, mientras le seguía llamando -¡Jon! ¡Jon! _**

Sebastian se separó de golpe de Alec, llevando sus manos a su cabeza y se alejó hasta llegar cerca del tocador, abriendo los ojos. ¿Qué había sido eso? Alec le miró estupefacto, su respiración era entrecortada.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Tienes razón, debo irme -dijo confundido

Alec se acercó preocupado –Jonathan estas pálido… ¿qué pasa?

-¡No me pasa nada! –Sebastian lo empujó, Alec resbaló y cayó golpeándose la nuca con el mueble del tocador. Alec sintió el fuerte golpe, recordando como sonó el de Jordan, llevó su mano hacia su cabeza y vio la sangre. Sebastian le miró asustado –Alec

-Pásame mi estela… -él apuntó donde estaba

Sebastian vio que era la mesa de noche –No puedes trazarte una iratze en el cabello Alec -caminó enojado y la agarró con su mano -te advertí que es peligroso estar conmigo… ve lo que ha ocurrido.

-Jonathan, yo sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo cuando corrí detrás de tu coche ese día –Alec cerró sus ojos –creo que tengo una conmoción…

-¡Alec! –Sebastian se agachó y sostuvo su nuca viendo la sangre, revisó su cabello hasta encontrar la herida, trazó la iratze sobre ella con cuidado –Esto es un aviso para los dos, Alec

-Jonathan… -Él le trazó otra iratze en su cuello. –Yo soñé contigo, soñé que tú me matas con esa daga que está clavada en mi puerta, la misma daga con la que ibas a matarme el día del club

-Alexander…

Alec dibujó una leve sonrisa y sostuvo su mano –Sino sobrevivo esto, quiero que sepas algo.

-Vas a sobrevivir, Alec

Alec negó con su cabeza –Jamás he creído en las vidas pasadas, o la reencarnación, pero sí… existiera y pudiéramos volver a vivir Jonathan

-Alec deja de decir… tonterías

-¡Jonathan! Si pudiéramos tener una segunda oportunidad, me gustaría que seas un hombre común y ordinario, con tu mismo carácter… pero tu sangre limpia y tal vez así… -Sebastian limpió las lágrimas de Alec, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta –no serías un criminal buscado, pudiéramos tener una vida sencilla y simple. También yo quisiera ser un hombre común… a lo mejor un mundano

-Alec…

Alec acarició su rostro –Te quiero Jonathan… te quiero –los ojos de Alec se cerraron y él perdió el conocimiento.

-¡Alec! ¡Maldición! -Sebastian golpeó el mueble con su puño –Yo no quería… no tuve intención de lastimarte… -Él lo levantó y lo cargó llevándolo hacia la cama, donde lo recostó.


	13. Esto es solo el comienzo

Sebastian recostó a Alec en su cama boca abajo con cuidado, se dirigió al baño agarrando la toalla pequeña remojándola en agua, después de cerrar la llave vio una botella de alcohol y la sostuvo con su mano. Entró de nuevo a la habitación, se sentó junto a él para irle limpiando la herida. La iratze había funcionado volvió a trazarle varias en Idrys, al ver que seguía sin reaccionar decidió llevárselo con él. Se encontraba molesto consigo mismo por haberlo lastimado con sólo empujarlo, no midió su fuerza. Pero también confundido, por aquél bebé llamando a Jon.

El sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta le hizo reaccionar –Diga

-Lord Morgenstern, ya está listo el equipo para ir al Instituto de Montevideo.

Sebastian observó a Alec –Vayan sin mí

-Pero mi señor, sólo usted puede usar la copa para transformar a los cazadores oscuros

-He dado la orden que vayan sin mí –Sebastian se puso de pie y fue hacia la puerta abriendo -¿Te atreves a desobedecerme Amatis?

-No mi señor

-Maten a todos los nefilims que estén ahí, lleven el regalo que está en el cofre de mi escritorio y déjales el mensaje tal como te indique, también recuerda hasta que todo esté listo les llamarán pidiendo ayuda.

-Sí señor, haré el trabajo tal como me ha ordenado –Amatis se retiró. Sebastian cerró la puerta, volteó y desde ahí miraba a Alexander Lightwood, en su mente resonaban las preguntas que le hizo en Idrys. _¿Qué sientes cuando estamos juntos? Cuando me besas, cuando yo te beso, cuando me estás tocando, cuando no sé… estás dentro de mí… ¿Sientes algo?_ Lentamente se dirige a la cama y ve que la camisa de Alec está manchada de sangre.

* * *

-¿Dónde está Alec? –le preguntó Magnus a Jace, el brujo viste unos pantalones grises y una camisa negra con ligera brillantina. A penas se acababa de encontrar con el parabatai de Alec.

-No debe tardar, está bañándose porque se quedó dormido

-¿Alec quedarse dormido? –Magnus estaba asombrado, conocía a Alec o bueno en el tiempo que vivieron juntos él no era de dormir siestas, si podía quedarse dormido pero para amanecer al día siguiente no cuando sabía que tenía que estar en algún lugar o en medio de una batalla cómo estaban en esos momentos

-Todo esto es una maldita pesadilla Magnus –dijo enfadado Jace, aun trataba de asimilar la situación. Su parabatai involucrándose con un asesino psicópata. Al que más quería muerto –mientras más pronto termine mejor

-Iré por Alec –dijo Magnus sin responder nada.

-¡Jace! –Clary y Simon se acercaron a él, Simón vio que estaba solo -¿Y Alec?

-Vendrá en un momento -contestó Jace

-Bueno, iré a ayudar –Simon volvió hacia el grupo donde estaba Isabelle junto con Aline y Helen.

-Jace… te conozco muy bien –dijo Clary mirándole -¿Qué ocurre?

-No pasa nada Clary –dijo en tono cortante y acolchonándose en la pared

-Vamos Jace –ella meditó un momento -¿Estás así por lo que le dije a Alec?

-Clary sé que lo que dijiste es cierto, deberíamos dudar de Alec… -su voz era firme, no podía revelar el secreto de su parabatai ni siquiera a Clary –pero lo conozco, lo que ocurrió con Camille Belcourt es diferente a esta situación, esa vampira se aprovechó de él, logró jugar con la debilidad de Alec por no saber de Magnus envolviéndolo a dónde se encuentra en estos momentos estar sin Magnus –Jace se encontraba molesto –Ella lo hizo con ese fin separarlos y lo consiguió

-No lo había visto de esa manera

-Por supuesto que no –cortó Jace –por eso no puedes comparar eso, a que él sea cómplice de Sebastian. Para eso yo sería más cómplice que él, fui yo quién disfruto estar haciendo con él estrategias para quemar el mundo para que nosotros lo lideremos con nuestras reglas

-Ese no eras tú, Jace –Clary sujetó su mano –Sebastian te controlaba

-Puede ser… puede ser que no, tú sabes que no estoy muy de acuerdo con la Clave y sus políticas; pero en estos momentos lo quiero muerto

-¿Lo dices por qué me pidió a mí?

Jace asintió con la cabeza, aunque sabía que también se trataba por lo que sea que estaba haciendo con Alec, utilizándolo para lastimarlo -¿Cómo se supone que debo estar? ¡Ese maldito!

-Jace, tienes que matarlo entiendes –Clary se rascó el cabello –Sé que tienes que matarlo y puedes hacerlo

-No me he vuelto a encontrar con él, no sé si tiene una condenada suerte pero te juro por el ángel que cuando me vuelva a encontrar con él lo mataré con mis propias manos –él frunció el labio, sus ojos dorados brillaban de ira –Mientras más pronto terminemos con él, entonces todo volverá a la normalidad

* * *

Magnus vio que el cerrojo de la puerta de Alec tiene seguro, golpeó dos veces -¡Alec! –no hubo respuesta, con un encantamiento de apertura logró abrirla. Entró a la habitación y no había nadie, vio la marca de la daga en la puerta, la sangre en el piso y en el mueble, al igual que en la cama.

-¡Alec!

Fue al baño y tampoco había nadie, miró hacia la ventana y la calle estaba solitaria.

-¿Dónde puede estar?

Él vio una nota en la mesa de noche _"Jace si quieres a tu parabatai con vida, entrégame a Clary. Me contactaré contigo para el intercambio". _Magnus agarró la nota y salió corriendo –Ese estúpido, infeliz…

Cuando llegó al Salón de los acuerdos, ya quedaban menos ancianos y niños por cruzar el portal. Magnus corrió hacia dónde estaba sentado Jace en compañía de Clary, Isabelle y Simon.

-¡Jace!

-¿Dónde está Alec? –preguntó Jace preocupado

Magnus le entregó la nota, Jace le miró contrariado y la leyó -¿Qué?

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Isabelle agarrando la nota -¡Sebastian tiene a Alec!

-Ellos lucharon, hay sangre en la habitación –dijo Magnus con la respiración entrecortada, correr jamás había sido su fuerte.

-Debemos avisarle a mamá –dijo Izzy

-Esto es personal Izzy –contestó Jace –Por eso no mandó un mensaje a la clave, esto es entre Sebastian y yo, sabe que Alec es mi parabatai y…

-¿Por qué llevarse a Alec?—preguntó Simon

-Él estaba solo en la casa –dijo Magnus

-Debí esperarlo, no debí venirme sin él –gruñó Jace

-Eso ya no sirve de nada –expresó Magnus enfadado -¿Piensas ir tras él?

-Por supuesto que sí, no permitiré que mate a Alec y sobre todo lo voy a matar con mis propias manos

-Tal vez ya está muerto –dijo Clary

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso! –alzó la voz Isabelle poniéndose de pie –Alec no se dejará morir tan fácilmente, él luchará hasta el final

-Izzy no te das cuenta que estamos hablando de Sebastian, para él los únicos que le importamos somos Jace y yo, Alec… simplemente se cruzó en el camino por ser parabatai de Jace

Magnus sabía que eso era mitad de cierto, en realidad se cruzó en el camino de Sebastian al parecer sin su permiso y deseaba dentro de él que Alec no se haya ido por voluntad propia.

-Sea como sea, no dejaré que le ponga un dedo encima a Alec. Yo iré por él –Magnus reaccionó al escuchar a Jace

-¿Crees que vas a ir tú sólo? –reclamó Isabelle

-Por supuesto que lo haré

-Te equivocas, él es mi hermano y no voy a dejar que uno de ustedes muera… si vamos a morir… lo haremos todos juntos

-Que inspirador –dijo Magnus -¿Ahora vamos a decir todos para uno y uno para todos?

-Tú vendrás con nosotros, nos ayudarás a rastrear a Alec y sé que también quieres encontrarlo –le dijo Jace.

* * *

Alec abrió los ojos, se sentía mareado. Vio que estaba en otra habitación. Afuera estaba oscuro. Observó el traje color escarlata colocado de una silla, él quedó atónito. Sólo había una pequeña luz de un pasillo. Él no llevaba puesta su camisa, solo su pantalón. Llevó su mano hacia su nuca, todavía sentía dolor. La puerta se abrió, ahí estaba Sebastian con una bandeja.

-Despertaste…

-¿Dónde estoy?

Sebastian colocó la bandeja sobre el mueble y caminó hacia él, sentándose a su lado –No podía dejarte así en la habitación, así que te traje conmigo he tenido heridas como esas y me sanaba sólo así que no fue difícil, sólo tardarías en despertar.

-¿Me salvaste? –Alec estaba asombrado por lo que escuchó

-¿Quieres un poco de agua? –Alec sostuvo su mano

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Sebastian miró hacia la ventana –Pensé tomar ventaja de la situación, le dejé una nota a Jace… le dije que si te quiere de vuelta debe traerme a Clary

Alec le miró sorprendido –Entonces me tienes secuestrado y el precio por liberarme es Clary

-Me gusta que seas perspicaz –Sebastian volvió a mirarlo

-No será que es sólo una excusa Jonathan…

-No creas lo que no es –le interrumpió

Alec se sentó -¡Siempre me dices que no crea lo que no es! ¡Pero tus acciones me dicen lo contrario Jonathan! –Alec alzó la voz eufórico -¡Me confundes! ¡Juegas con mi corazón y con mi mente! -Sebastian le detuvo besándolo en los labios, Alec comenzó a llorar -¿Por qué no puedo entenderte?

-Soy yo, quién no te entiende –Sebastian le miró a los ojos mientras acarició su cabello negro –Dices que te gusto, después hablas de una segunda vida… y dices que me quieres…

-Te quiero tonto –Alec le besó en los labios colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y atrayéndolo más hacia la cama. Ambos quedaron sobre ella.

-Estás herido –Sebastian rompió el beso –Debes descansar.

-Entonces hazme sentir mejor –dijo Alec rosando sus labios suavemente, ambos podían sentir sus respiraciones –Bésame.

Sebastian cerró sus ojos volviéndolo a besar, deslizó sus manos hacia la cintura de Alec.

Minutos después, Alec seguía besándose con Sebastian en aquella cama, ambos estaban desnudos y con las mantas revueltas. Alec recorría su espalda con sus manos, en cambio Sebastian acariciaba su torso y su abdomen.

-No sé en qué momento te convertiste indispensable para mí –le susurró Alec en el oído

Sebastian se asombró por su declaración alejándose unos centímetros -Alec yo…

Alec negó con la cabeza –Sé que no sientes nada por mí… que no puedes hacerlo, sé que el único amor para ti es Clary… no necesitas aclarármelo, déjame estar a tu lado, quiero estar contigo –dijo suavemente.

Sebastian sentía un nudo en la garganta, quería poder responderle algo a la entrega que le hacía Alec, pero no encontraba algo que valiera la pena así que optó por besarlo de nuevo, le gustaba sentir su piel cuando le acariciaba, sus labios. Alec no estaba tan equivocado, le provocaba algo que no entendía y le asustaba. Gracias a él ha dejado de pesar constantemente en Clary, perdía su autocontrol y voluntad, una debilidad humana. Dejó de pensar cuando Alec le besaba su cuello nuevamente y se sujetaba de sus hombros, su aliento era caliente. Sebastian volvió a encontrar sus labios.

* * *

Ellos vieron las luces rojas del Gard, al igual como varios cazadores de sombras se movían con agilidad.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó Simón

-Un ataque –dijo Isabelle, todos corrieron hacia dónde se encontraba Jia Penhallow junto a ella estaban su esposo Patrick y también el inquisidor, Robert Lightwood.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –cuestionó Kadir, algunos ya tienen puesto su traje de combate

-El Instituto de Montevideo está siendo atacado en estos momentos, lograron mandar un mensaje de ayuda, los oscuros están ahí acompañados de Sebastian. Nos han dicho que son alrededor de 20 oscuros los que le acompañan.

-Entonces iremos –dijo Jace

-Los menores de edad se quedaran Jace

-¡Realmente debes estar bromeando! –quejó enfadado –Yo iré y lo voy a matar

-Con un grupo de cuarenta personas está bien –dijo Kadir –los demás pueden resguardar aquí, sabíamos que nos atacaría después de rechazar su negociación de tener a Clary

-Clary tú te quedarás aquí con Luke –indicó Jace

-Sabes que no te dejaré ir sólo –Jace suspiró resignado

-Todos iremos –dijo Jocelyn.

-Muy bien, entonces crucen por el portal –dijo Jia.

* * *

Alec perdió la noción del espacio, tiempo y la ubicación. Él no sabía descifrar si era lujuria, deseo desorbitado o pasión, simplemente sentía como en cada encuentro se volvía más adicto hacía a sus caricias, a sus besos, a sentirlo dentro de él una y otra vez. A lo mejor era algo más allá de la pasión, amor… amor de verdad… esa clase de amor que leyó en muchos libros. El tipo de amor que cala tus huesos y te llena de éxtasis.

El sudor recorría sus cuerpos, Alec acariciaba con cuidado las heridas de la espalda de Sebastian, sus embestidas pasaban de suaves a fuertes, que sentía que le desgarraba todo, por completo.

Escuchaba a Sebastian gemir su nombre "Alec", al igual que el eco de sus gemidos eran más fuertes en aquella habitación.

-Sigue –se escuchó balbucear –sigue… no te detengas.

Sus manos cayeron sobre la cama y apretaban las sábanas, cuando abrió los ojos sus piernas se encontraban sobre los hombros de Sebastian, quién besó sus labios.

Alec aceptó el beso ahogando el gemido, su cuerpo explotaba pero logró llevar sus manos al rostro de Sebastian

-Te quiero Jonathan

Sebastian se hizo a un lado. Alec se acolchonó en su pecho –Cuando me encuentre con Jace uno de los dos va a morir Alec y no planeo ser yo -Alec acarició su cabello –Gracias…

-Eso es nuevo

-No sé si me mientes o no, pero gracias…

-Te dije que –Alec le miró enfadado

-Sé que estás jugando conmigo Alec

Alec se colocó encima de él sosteniéndose con sus manos –No lo estoy haciendo.

-Eres muy bueno…

-¿Por qué sigues lastimándote? ¡No te he mentido! –quejó Alexander

-Lo sé… tu mirada es sincera… pero estás perdiendo tu tiempo Alec

-Déjame perder mi tiempo entonces, es mío y puedo hacer con él lo que yo quiera –Alec le besó nuevamente, Sebastian cerró sus ojos y lo abrazó. Alec sabía que está es la única manera de poder estar a su lado, le quería tal y cómo le había confesado. Deseaba tanto protegerlo y que de alguna manera, él pudiera responder a sus sentimientos, aunque fuera una ilusión muy lejana a la realidad.

* * *

Robert Lightwood golpeó sus manos sobre una mesa enfadado –Fue otra trampa, no puedo creer que sólo un niño ande jugando así como nosotros como si fuera un ratón escondiéndose de los gatos

-Bueno es un ratón endemoniado –dijo Simon, Clary le miró –sólo era…

-Pero hoy hizo algo diferente –expresó Luke –todos estaban muertos, todos los cazadores de sombras no los transformó

-A lo mejor se resistieron –dijo Kadir

-Fue peor que una película de terror, jamás había visto algo como eso –dijo uno de los directores de otro instituto –todos fueron decapitados, los pasillos llenos de sangre, las paredes…

-Otra de sus ideas para causar terror y asustarnos –interrumpió Jace

-Ese chico es un pecador, blasfemador –siguió el mismo señor –esas alas doradas de ángel, ni siquiera podrá pedir misericordia

-¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora? –preguntó Magnus -¿Esperar?

-Vieron su declaración de guerra –dijo Robert –las palabras en la pared eran claras "Esto es sólo el comienzo"

-Debemos hacer cuanto antes la Reunión del Consejo –expresó Maryse

-Todos los que fueron a Montevideo han pasado la voz de lo que vieron ahí, algunos se encuentran preocupados otros molestos porque no entregamos a Clary –Jia se sentó preocupada –si quería causar una buena impresión, lo hizo está alterando a todos.

-¿Dónde está Alec? –preguntó Maryse percatándose de su ausencia

-Bueno él está afuera –dijo Jace cruzando sus brazos, Magnus asintió con la cabeza.


	14. Tan bello como un ángel

-¿Estás diciendo que no puedes rastrearlo? –preguntó atónito Jace

-Sí, eso estoy diciendo –dijo Magnus sentándose de la cama –puede estar en una bodega como prisionero, no hay forma de rastrear a Sebastian y mucho menos a él

-Sebastian dijo que se pondría en contacto para el intercambio –mencionó Simon –tal vez si…

-No voy a esperar a que Sebastian se ponga en contacto con nosotros –dijo Jace enfadado

-¿Tienes alguna otra manera de encontrarlo? –-Clary suspiró.

-Tenemos que esperar a que Sebastian se comunique contigo Jace, no hay otra manera

-¡Demonios! –dijo molesta Isabelle –-esto no puede estar pasando

-¿Dónde podrían estar? –preguntó Simon

-No lo sé –contestó Clary preocupada. Isabelle salió de la habitación de su hermano.

-Izzy… –Simón y Clary le siguieron.

Jace observó hacia la ventana y después a la puerta –Todos están esperando el ataque de Sebastian.

-Todo esto…

-Alec me dijo que tú sabes lo que ocurrió entre Sebastian y él –Magnus le dirigió la mirada –Alec… él siente algo por ese monstruo

-Lo sé

-¿Crees que decidió irse con él por cuenta propia?

-Alec desea matarlo con sus propias manos, no quiere arriesgarse a que tú o alguien más salga lastimado, fue eso lo que me dijo

-Alec es…

-Un nefilim estúpido –Magnus se puso de pie –-¿De qué manera Sebastian se pondrá en contacto con nosotros?

* * *

Alec se despertó y se asombró al ver a Jonathan dormido a su lado, lucía tranquilo no tenía esa faceta terrorífica era tan bello como un ángel, pero causaba ese temor ante todos incluso para él. Era la primera vez que lo observaba dormir, Alec acarició sus cejas con las yemas de sus dedos y también sus facciones. Todo le gustaba de él. ¿Cómo pudo haber llegado a esa situación? Acarició sus labios.

-Jonathan…

Él abrió sus ojos lentamente –Alec…

-Creo que ya amaneció dormilón…

Jonathan se sintió horrorizado. Era la primera vez que le ocurría, siempre prefería dormir sólo. Sabía que cualquiera podría aprovechar para matarlo. ¿Por qué Alec no le había matado mientras dormía? ¿Todas sus palabras eran verdad?

Alec besó sus labios, acercándolo hacia él nuevamente –Alec…

Alec besó sus mejillas y se colocó sobre él, besando su cuello. Jonathan cerró sus ojos, los besos que le brindaba le erizaba completamente, él llevó su mano a su espalda acariciándola.

-¿Realmente quieres quedarte conmigo?

Alec se detuvo asombrado y lo miró de nuevo –Sí…

-Tú viste lo que ocurrió en Idrys, yo soy brusco y arrebatado, te lastimé y la próxima vez puedo matarte involuntariamente –-Alec acarició su rostro

-¿Tú no quieres matarme no es así? –Alec notó como Jonathan se tensó –Creo que tú mente quiere quitarme del medio, porque estás perdiendo tu autocontrol… pero algo dentro de ti impide que lo hagas por eso no me mataste en Munich y me detuviste en Yamagata

Jonathan volvió a blandir sus ojos, Alec tragó saliva –No pienses cosas…

-Cosas que pueden llevarme a un laberinto sin sentido –terminó Alec –pero tú eres ese laberinto para mí Jonathan y ya estoy dentro de él

Alec notó el asombró en la mirada de Jonathan y volvió a besarlo en los labios. Jonathan lo atrajo hacia él, mientras recorría su espalda con sus manos. Ambos sentían que el tiempo se detuvo, Jonathan notaba el calor en su respiración y cómo su piel vibraba ante el contacto del nefilim. Alec no sabía en qué momento cambiaron de posiciones y ahora él estaba recostado sobre la cama.

-¿Por qué haces esto Alec?

-¿Aún dudas de mí verdad? -Alec quitó sus cabellos platinados de la frente de Jonathan observando sus ojos oscuros –Jonathan… ¿tú quieres que me quede contigo?

Alec no sabía que significaba esa mirada, que pensaba… si realmente lo estaba considerando. Jonathan lo soltó y se hizo a un lado. Alec suspiró resignado. Jonathan se sentó a orilla de la cama.

-Jonathan… dime algo

-Me voy a comunicar con Jace para que venga por ti y él me dará a Clary, fin del tema Alec… tú volverás a Idrys y…

-¿Y qué? –Alzó la voz Alec sentándose -¿Pelearé en la batalla y moriré? ¿Eso quieres decir? –Alec tocó el hombro de Jonathan –-Si esa era tú finalidad debiste dejarme morir, no debiste traerme aquí y… -Jonathan agarró su camisa y se puso de pie -¡Contéstame Jonathan! ¿No te das cuenta de lo que hay entre nosotros?

Jonathan giró enfadado, Alec se asombró como de un momento a otro su expresión cambió completamente del chico que estaba en la cama con él, al asesino que conocía –No hay un nosotros Alexander, te lo advertí claramente –Alec negó con la cabeza con el ceño fruncido –¡Soy quien soy Alec! ¡Es mi naturaleza entiendes! –Alec quedó asustado por su voz gruesa, jamás le había escuchado así -¡Lo que hay malo en mí nadie lo puede curar! ¡Nadie! ¡Maté a mi primer demonio a los 3 años! ¡Mi padre era el único que podía amarme y sin embargo no lo hizo, amó más a Jace que a mí! –Alec tragó saliva y se levantó de la cama -¡Mi madre me abandonó por ser un monstruo! ¡Clary ella me odia y me repudia! ¡Todos me odian Alec! ¡Hasta yo mismo me odio!

-Yo no te odio –Jonathan quedó atónito, Alec sonrío y acarició su rostro –yo no te odio Jonathan

-¿Me tienes lástima entonces? –Jonathan bufó con temblor en su voz

-Jonathan… creo que eres más humano de lo que piensas –Alec nervioso llevó su mano al pecho de Jonathan –porque todo ese odio que sientes está aquí en tu corazón, y eso significa que realmente tienes uno, el odio es un sentimiento también… ¿lo sabes?

-Alec…

-El odio, el amor, la alegría, la tristeza, la venganza, la envidia, la gratitud… todos esos son sentimientos que se encuentran aquí, tú solamente estás lleno de odio porque fue lo que aprendiste y con lo que has vivido todo este tiempo –la voz de Alec se cortó –pero ya no tiene por qué seguir siendo así… déjame quedarme contigo, déjame mostrarte que no tiene que ser más así… ya no necesitas estar sólo

Jonathan cerró sus ojos, Alec no sabía si lo estaba considerando o que es lo que estaba pensando, ojala pudiera existir una runa para leer los pensamientos. Sobre todo los del hombre que tenía frente a él.

-Deja de decir tonterías –Alec quedó atónito, Jonathan lo aventó a la cama. Él se puso su camisa y levantó su ropa del suelo –Yo no soy humano Alexander, todo lo que está y hay dentro de mí… no puede ser curado y tampoco puede entrar nada de lo que tú estás diciendo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Tengo cosas importantes que hacer –respondió él

-¿Cosas importantes? ¡Estamos hablando!

Jonathan le sujetó del cuello –Tú estás hablando nada más nefilim y solamente dices mentiras y…

-¡Jonathan!

-No hay ningún Jonathan aquí –él lo soltó y salió de la habitación aporreando la puerta.

-Pero que… -Alec se recostó empezando a llorar –estoy seguro que logré llegar dentro de él, no estoy alucinando.

* * *

Jonathan estaba sentado en una habitación que tenía fachada de oficina o estudio, sus manos sostenían su cabeza. ¿Qué es lo que acababa de pasar? Sintió como una herida profunda entró dentro de él con cada palabra de Alexander Lightwood. ¿Él no lo odiaba? ¿Él creía que tenía un corazón? ¿Y si eso fuera cierto?

_¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando te beso? –_Siento que me transportas a un lugar que no entiendo –se dijo a si mismo

_¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando me besas? _–Que es lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida y podría pasar todo el tiempo haciéndolo, desde que nos besamos en el coche –él cerró su puño -¡Maldición!

La puerta se abrió, él miró que se trataba de Merliorn. No recordaba haberle invitado y el reino de las hadas, no era muy descortés en esos asuntos. Él se cruzó de brazos.

-No esperaba su visita

-La Reina Seelie anda un poco inquieta, nos ha llegado la citación para acudir a la Reunión del Consejo y yo asistiré, pero ella quiere saber si los planes siguen siendo los mismos.

-Por supuesto que siguen siendo los mismos, cuando los cazadores oscuros entren a Idrys y también los demonios

-No referente a ese tipo de planes, señor Morgenstern –interrumpió Merliorn observando el lugar –el daylighter continúa con el anillo del reino de las hadas, creo que piensa que al perderse el que tenía su hermana la comunicación que hay se ha roto; pero no es así… de esta manera conocemos todos los pasos que ocurren en Idrys -Merliorn dibujo una leve sonrisa –Sabemos que tiene secuestrado a Alexander Lightwood porque va a cambiarlo con su hermana Clarisa.

-Así es –dijo serio Jonathan -¿Qué tiene que ver mis planes personales con ustedes?

-Hemos escuchado que usted ha dejado vivo varias veces ya al mayor de los Lightwood, la reina Seelie considera igual que su propia hermana… –Merliorn llevó sus manos hacia atrás –para usted sólo hay dos personas importantes ella y Jace Herondale, si desea vengarse de él… simplemente debe matarlo

Jonathan sonrío sarcásticamente –-Déjeme volver a preguntarle, ¿Qué tienen que ver mis planes personales con ustedes? ¿Cuándo y cómo voy a matar a Alexander Lightwood me corresponde a mí y a nadie más? –-Él se levantó de su asiento –-Es mi prisionero en estos momentos y puedo hacer lo que quiera con él. Así que ve a decirle a la Reina Seelie que trabajamos juntos en la batalla contra los cazadores de sombras, pero mi batalla personal es sólo mía

-Yo le mandaré la respuesta tal cuál usted me ha dicho, por cierto también estoy aquí para comunicarle que Jace Herondale y el brujo Bane están intentando localizar a su prisionero, así que no tardarán en aparecer por aquí –contestó Merliorn marchándose.

Jonathan frunció el labio. ¿Ahora la Reina Seelie andaba metiendo sus narices en su vida personal? El daylighter continuaba con el anillo. La Reina Seelie conocía cada una de las pláticas de su hermana con el vampiro. Recordó cuando ellos hablaban sobre no confiar en Alec. Jonathan caminó hacia la puerta, el hada ya no estaba. Subió las escaleras y caminó por el pasillo hasta la habitación del fondo, la abrió con su llave y entró a la habitación. Alexander dormía en la cama.

Jonathan cerró la puerta y desde ahí le observó, Alexander era lo más parecido a un ángel para él. Se atrevía a confiar y querer a un monstruo, a quedarse con él. Jonathan caminó despacio y se sentó a su lado, acariciando su cabello.

-¿En verdad me quieres?

Alexander continuaba durmiendo, Jonathan vio su traje escarlata que estaba sobre la silla –-Tengo una batalla que enfrentar Alec, somos enemigos no elegimos serlo… tú dices que si tengo un corazón, pero no puedo detenerme a averiguarlo ahora –-Jonathan miró a Alec y besó su cabello –-no podemos estar juntos Alec, tal vez en otro mundo u otra vida cómo tú dices… dónde yo no sea un monstruo y pueda darte lo que quieres –Jonathan sintió un nudo en la garganta –-tú quieres amor… que no puedo entregarte porque no hay nada de eso dentro de mí.

Jonathan se levantó de la cama agarrando su traje color escarlata y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Isabelle subió corriendo a la recamara de Alec, todos le miraron expectantes. Isabelle estaba pálida.

-La persona que tocó el timbre, dejó esto en la puerta –ella se lo entregó a Magnus.

Magnus abrió el pergamino, Jace le observaba -¿Qué es lo que dice?

-Que ya podremos rastrear a Alec, le ha quitado la protección, tenemos dos horas para llegar sino él estará muerto.

-¿Algo sobre Clary? –preguntó Jace quitándole el pergamino.

-Lo mismo de siempre, hasta que le entregues a Clary entonces él te devolverá a tu parabatai.

-Muy bien, vayamos por armas –contestó Isabelle

-Haré el hechizo localizador –dijo Magnus.

Clary estaba pensativa, Simon observó a su amiga –Sabes que no te entregaremos a tú hermano.

-Esta vez soy capaz de matarlo, la otra vez no lo hice porque podía matar a Jace –Clary suspiró –ahora no hay nada que me impida matarlo.

* * *

Alec abrió sus ojos y bostezó, se encontraba desnudo y sólo en la habitación. Él se puso de pie, levantó sus ropas vistiéndose, tomó del jugo que había en la bandeja al igual que la manzana. Salió de la habitación, no había nadie del pasillo. Era una mansión, por la ventana pudo distinguir que se encontraba en alguna parte de Arabia.

Alec se detuvo al escuchar voces. En el piso inferior, Jonathan se encontraba acompañado de los cazadores oscuros. Todos vestidos con aquellos trajes rojos y esas marcas nuevas que él desconocía.

-Ellos nos están esperando señor, tienen todo listo para combatir –dijo Amatis

-Nosotros también –contestó Sebastian –continuaremos con lo planeado, prepárense para partir

-Sí, señor –todos respondieron al unísono.

Jonathan miró hacia arriba y Alec dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Jonathan subió las escaleras despacio, le sostuvo del brazo y lo llevó de vuelta a su habitación.

-Se me olvidó ponerle llave al cuarto

-¿Dónde están mis armas?

-Alec no estabas armado cuando te traje, ¿Acaso lo olvidas?

-¡Vas a atacar Idrys!

-¿Por qué luces tan sorprendido? –Jonathan río sarcástico -¿Acaso pensaste que detendría el ataque? ¡Mi guerra! ¡Donde yo voy a ganar!

-Tengo que ir… -Jonathan le sujetó de ambos brazos

-Eres mi prisionero, ¿lo olvidaste?

-¡Mi familia está ahí!

-No pensaste en tú familia cuando decidiste quedarte en el coche conmigo, ni cuando corriste detrás de mi auto

Alec bajó su mirada y después caminó hacia la puerta –-Entonces sólo me quedaré aquí a esperar cuando Jace venga a rescatarme –Alec le miró perspicaz -¿Piensas que él va a entregarte a Clary?

-No lo hará, pero Clary es obstinada y no lo dejará venir sólo

-Jonathan… olvida todo esto y quédate conmigo

-¿Qué?

-Olvida la guerra, olvida lo que sea que estás planeando –Alec sintió el nudo en su voz y se paró frente a él –huyamos juntos, me quedaré a tú lado… yo puedo estar contigo y a ti no te desagrada mi compañía ¿no es así?

-¿De esto se trata eso? –Jonathan lo sostuvo de los brazos y lo llevó hacia la pared, Alec sintió el golpe y cerró sus ojos -¿Has estado seduciéndome y mintiéndome para pedirme que me detenga?

Alec abrió los ojos -¡Te he dicho que no te he mentido!

-Escúchame bien –Jonathan le alzó del cuello, Alec comenzó a toser y tragó saliva viendo como sus pies se encontraban en el aire -¡No pienso detenerme! ¡No por ti!

-¡Jonathan! –Alec continúo tosiendo –Me estás asfixiando…

-Creo que se acabó tu tiempo de vida, conejito…

-Jon… ¡Basta! ¡Jon…!

Jonathan le miró atónito -¿Qué dijiste? –Alec colocó sus manos sobre los brazos de Jonathan intentando zafarlos

-Me estás asfixi…

-Después de eso

-Jon… me…

Jonathan cerró sus ojos, viendo nuevamente a ese niño gritando **_¡Jon! El bebé alzó la mirada y vio dos ojos azules._** Jonathan soltó a Alec, dejándolo caer al suelo. Alec continúo tosiendo llevando sus manos a su cuello.


	15. El talón de Aquiles

-Ya no puedo más –dijo Alec mientras se levantó del piso –Ya no…

Jonathan permaneció en silencio, aturdido aún por la imagen que vino a su mente. Aquél niño de cabellos negros y ojos azules diciendo "Jon".

-Tú ganas, me quedaré aquí a esperar a que venga Jace –Alec se acercó a Jonathan -¿Eso es lo qué quieres no es así? Que Jace te traiga a Clary así podrás quedarte con ella –Alec le observó fríamente, quería besarlo pero se había cansado de insistirle y su comportamiento como un niño enamorado; ambos son dos adultos. A lo mejor Magnus tenía razón después de todo, él quiso creer en una bondad dentro de Jonathan; buscaba una señal o una esperanza, pero ya había llorado suficiente… jamás pensó que volvería a llorar después de superar su ruptura con Magnus –Ambos tomaremos caminos separados en estos momentos, no quiero que vuelvas a buscarme para otra despedida honorable.

-No lo haré –respondió Jonathan –creo que al fin nos entendemos.

-Sí lo hacemos, encontré la salida de este laberinto sin sentido –contestó Alec enfadado

Jonathan apretó el puño de su mano derecha. ¿Eso era el adiós para los dos? ¿Realmente sería una despedida después de todo? –Entonces mandaré el mensaje a Jace para que venga por ti.

-Sí tanto quieres a Clary, porque simplemente no la secuestras y la traes contigo –dijo indiferente Alec –tal vez así evitabas tantos problemas, ¿no crees?

-¡Alexander!

-¿Qué? –preguntó Alec yendo a sentarse a la cama –De todas maneras tendrás a Clary a la fuerza, solamente sería otro método en el que no tenga que estar involucrado.

-No te involucré por…

-¿Por qué? –Alec observó la habitación por primera vez, los cuadros y también el traje color escarlata de Jonathan -¿Por qué no querías que supieran que me secuestraste a mí de a gratis?

-¿Sabes en qué problemas te meterías idiota? ¿Sabes que Clary sospecha de ti junto con el vampiro diurno? –contestó Jonathan cruzando sus brazos

Alec se sombró por su respuesta y le miró –Por supuesto que lo sé, Clary me confrontó frente a todos… porque tengo un antecedente de mentirle a todos cuando liberé a Camille y…

-Sé lo que ocurrió con la vampira –interrumpió Jonathan –La Reina Seelie siempre se regocija por eso

-¿La Reina Seelie? –preguntó Alec -¿Qué tiene que ver ella con Camille?

-En fin, espero que entiendas que…

-¿Qué voy a entender? ¿Qué me trajiste aquí por qué te preocupas por mí o cómo un señuelo para tener a Clary?

-Sabes la respuesta, lo único que quiero es tener a Clary –dijo Jonathan sosteniéndole la mirada y sin pestañear, Alec tragó saliva; después se puso de pie.

-Hubo un momento en el que odié a tú hermana, ¿lo sabes? –Jonathan no pareció impactado pero no contestó –Cuando la conocí, porque llamó toda la atención de Jace y él a mí me gustaba

-¿A ti te gustó Jace? –Alzó la voz Jonathan sosteniéndole de su camisa.

Alec no entendía porque Jonathan le miraba enojado, que si pudiera lo quemaría vivo… tal vez no debió decir eso pero le enojaba el hecho que Jonathan la prefiera a ella, sentía celos… lo sabía es demasiado celoso -Sí, estuve enamorado de él… o encaprichado a lo mejor, Jace piensa que sólo me aferré a él por miedo y al final anduve con Magnus

-¿Y tú a quién prefieres a Jace o a mí?

-Jace es mi parabatai Jonathan, no puedes compararme con tu padre –contestó Alec serio –Yo no soy él

Jonathan iba a responder, cuando se escuchó golpes en la puerta –Lord Morgenstern, me han avisado que Jace Herondale y sus amigos están a unos kilómetros de aquí –Alec reconoció la voz de Amatis.

Jonathan frunció el entrecejo y soltó a Alec –Yo no he mandado ningún mensaje –él abrió la puerta.

-Lo sé señor, pero he mandado a verificar y me han comprobado que es cierto, vienen él, junto con su hermana Clarisa, el daylighter, Isabelle Lightwood y el brujo –dijo Amatis -¿Qué es lo que quiere que hagamos? ¿Los atacamos?

-Jonathan… no –dijo Alec preocupado.

-¿Cómo supieron dónde estamos? –la voz de Jonathan era más gruesa que hace rato –No había ninguna manera, los únicos que…

-Nosotros no hacemos nada sin su indicación –dijo Amatis

-Merlion… la Reina Seelie –contestó furioso –Mándales unos demonios para que se entretengan, prepara todo y dile a los demás que atacaremos Idrys

-Sí mi Lord –dijo Amatis asintiendo con la cabeza, después miró a Alec -¿Qué vamos a hacer con el prisionero?

-Yo me voy a encargar de él, tú has lo que te he ordenado –Jonathan fue hacia su ropero, sacando su cinturón de armas y tres espadas. Alec estaba atónito, todo este tiempo hubieron armas junto a él y ni siquiera se dio cuenta –Llévense las armas, todo lo que tenemos aquí.

-Sí señor.

Amatis se retiró. Jonathan se colocó su cinturón de armas y después su cinto en la espalda, donde colocó la espada Morgenstern. Alec suspiró.

-¿Ahora si vas a matarme frente a Jace?

-Ven conmigo –ordenó Jonathan, Alec no se movió. Jonathan mordió su labio –No me obligues usar la fuerza y sígueme.

Alec lo dudó, pero obedeció. Cuando salieron de la habitación vio que los cazadores oscuros andaban de un lado a otro. Todos venían por él, seguramente preocupados pensando en que Jonathan debía haberlo hecho sufrir a punto de matarlo, todos menos Jace y Magnus. Ellos bajaron unas escaleras hasta que llegaron a un sótano. Sólo había una pequeña luz, instrumentos de tortura y una mesa plateada se encuentran en el centro. Alec quedó impactado.

-¿Qué es este lugar Jonathan? -Jonathan fue hacia un mueble sacando unas cadenas -¿En verdad vas a matarme?

Jonathan colocó las cadenas en la mesa, después le dio un puñetazo en la cara logrando que sangre del labio, Alec lo empujó e iba a golpearle del pecho pero su adversario le detuvo con una sola mano –No pueden verte así Alec, van a sospechar de ti…

-¿Entonces vas a mutilarme y torturarme? –quejó Alec

-¿Tienes alguna otra brillante idea?

-Simplemente encadéname, diré que estuve aquí todo el tiempo y no sé nada –respondió él

-¡Alec! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que ellos sospechan de ti? ¿Sabes qué la Reina Seelie escucha toda las pláticas que tienen ustedes?

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué tiene que ver la Reina Seelie? ¿Tú estás aliado con ella? –Alec le miró intrigado sacudiendo con la cabeza –No es posible, ellos firmaron el acuerdo de la Alianza del Consejo

-Hay muchas cosas que no entiendes Alexander y lo mejor es que continúe así

-¡Por supuesto que no entiendo nada! –le interrumpió Alec alterado –Estamos hablando de una cosa y pasamos a otra… Me preguntas si quiero quedarme contigo y pareciera que solamente es un truco

-Te lo he dicho muchas veces Alexander, soy muy bueno mintiendo el 99% de las cosas que digo son puras mentiras –contestó Jonathan mientras le encadenó junto a unos barrotes de fierro, Alec le miró con desagrado

-Entonces esto es el adiós

-Sí Alec, te todo lo que hemos pasado juntos sólo el 1% ha sido cierto; lo siento –Jonathan lanzó su puño hacia el rostro del nefilim, Alec cerró sus ojos. Algo dentro de él, le decía que se detenga; una pequeña voz que se mostraba por primera vez _"No lo hagas Jonathan, no quieres hacerlo… no quieres lastimarlo". _

Él alejó su puño y después se marchó, caminó hacia la puerta. Miró a un Alec desconcertado abrir los ojos, el silencio inundó el lugar. Jonathan sintió un dolor dentro de él, una punzada que le estremeció, salió del sótano y cerró la puerta con llave.

Jonathan subió las escaleras molesto, se sentía peor que cuando Clary uso la espada angelical para separar su unión con Jace. Agarró una de las sillas y la aventó hacia una vitrina provocando un ruido ensordecedor. Que Alec lo escuchó hasta el sótano y brincó del susto.

-Señor, todo está bien –interrumpió Amatis

-¿Ya están listos todos? –preguntó Jonathan -Atacaremos Idrys

-Sí, señor hemos logrado desocupar todo tal como ordenó

-¿Por dónde está Jace?

-Siguen enfrentándose a más demonios –explicó ella –desea que yo vaya por su hermana

Jonathan negó con la cabeza –No, hay cosas más importantes como iniciar el ataque que esperan los cazadores de sombras; nos vamos –Jonathan miró hacia el espejo –Quemen la casa, hagan arder todo y convertirlo en cenizas

-¿Qué ocurrirá con el prisionero? ¿No va a esperar a que venga su hermana?

-Clary ya no me es de utilidad, así que marchemos –Jonathan movió su anillo y desapareció.

* * *

La Reina de la Corte Seelie estaba rodeada de diversas hadas, un grupo tocaba música y otros bailaban. Ella lucía radiante como la mayoría de sus días. Merliorn se dio cuenta que de la nada apareció Sebastian Morgenstern.

-Mi honorable Reina Seelie

La Reina Seelie le miró asombrada –No esperaba su llegada hoy, mi lord.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿Creía que no me enteraría que usted es la responsable de que Jace encontrara mi ubicación?

-Tal vez

-¿Tal vez? –Jonathan sacó su espada serafín y se dirigió hacia ella, varios caballeros hadas se interpusieron en su camino inclusive Merliorn.

-Déjennos solos –indicó la Reina Seelie

-Pero mi señora –insistieron

-¡Simplemente márchense!

Poco a poco se fueron retirando, solo Merliorn se quedó en medio de la Reina Seelie y Jonathan.

-Sólo usted conoce la ubicación de la casa en Damasco, la cual es protegida por el hechizo de mi madre –La Reina Seelie le miró sin asombrarse –y usted es capaz de colocar un rastro de ubicación.

-Mi señor, yo sólo quería ayudar a que usted tenga a su hermana Clarisa de una manera más rápida

Jonathan sonrío, logró tumbar a Merliorn con su espada, aventándolo al piso y llevó su espada al cuello de la Reina de las Hadas –Yo mismo les advertí, que ninguno de ustedes se involucre en mi guerra personal; nosotros somos aliados contra los cazadores de sombras. El cómo y cuándo tendré a Clary me corresponde a mi.

La Reina de las Hadas se asombró –Pero mi señor, yo escuché que usted deseaba con ansías a su hermana sobre todo después que los cazadores de sombras rechazaron el intercambio.

-No vuelva a meter sus narices en mis asuntos o… -Jonathan deslizó la espada sobre su rostro

-¿O?

-Olvidaremos nuestro trato y se ha convertido en mi enemiga, no debió actuar a mis espaldas y ayudarlos

-¿Ayudarlos? Ellos no vinieron por mi ayuda señor, oh no…

-¿Entonces quién fue?

-Creo que usted desconoce muchas cosas, a causado mucho revuelo entre los subterráneos con su ataque hacia los cazadores de sombras, ha llamado la atención y lo tienen en la mira –sus ojos parecían agujas y su sonrisa misteriosa –Debe tener cuidado mi señor, puede tener más enemigos de los que se imagina

-Y usted tomó ventaja de eso, ¿verdad?

-Solamente debe tener cuidado Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern; todos saben que su hermana es lo que más quiere en este mundo y su punto débil; pueden haber interesados en saber cómo enfrentarse a usted en lugar de temerle.

-No la mataré hoy, pero aténgase a las consecuencias por su traición – Jonathan se alejó de la Reina de la Corte Seelie y desapareció con su anillo.

Merliorn logró ponerse de pie. -Mi hermosa, ¿Está usted bien?

La Reina de la Corte Seelie río maliciosamente –Sólo he comprobado el talón de Aquiles de Jonathan Morgerstern… ese chico al que nadie le tomaba importancia antes; quien iba a imaginar que se convirtió en su pequeño amante.

* * *

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Simon.

-Un incendio –contestó Jace

-Ese es el lugar –dijo Magnus empezando a correr, ellos corrieron después de él.

-¡Alec! ¡Alec! –era la voz de Isabelle Lightwood, entrando junto con un Magnus que lanzaba un encantamiento

-¡Sebastian maldito! ¡Da la cara! –gritó Jace

-Todo el lugar está destruido –dijo Simon

-¿Él no está aquí? ¿Es una trampa? –quejó Izzy

-Este fue el último lugar que vimos –dijo Magnus

Jace brincó hacia el segundo piso, Simon ayudó a Izzy a subir, igual que a Clary, la mayoría de las puertas estaban tumbadas.

-¡Alec! –gritaban todos al mismo tiempo

-No hay nadie –indicó Simon.

-Si eres un prisionero –dijo Jace pensativo –No estarías en una habitación.

-Un calabozo o algo subterráneo, eso ocurre en calabozos y dragones –todos miraron a Simon –debemos ser precavidos, no sabemos si realmente hay alguien más en la casa.

-Presencia demoniaca no hay –contestó Isabelle

-Huelo algo –dijo Simon –Creo que es Alec, escucho débilmente su corazón.

Simon bajó corriendo, Jace le siguió; bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta quemada. Simon la abrió con facilidad. Jace se apresuró y descubrió a su parabatai inconsciente atado con unas cadenas, tenía marcas de quemaduras.

-¡Alec! ¡Alec resiste! ¡Magnus! –Jace se agachó y logró abrir las esposas que le ataban a las cadenas.

-¿Está vivo? –preguntó Isabelle

-Sí, lo está

-Saquémoslo de aquí –dijo Magnus cargándolo


	16. Sueños

Jonathan volvió a la casa en Damasco, esta se encontraba quemada y en el sótano no había rastro de Alexander. Él le había hecho daño, lo mejor era estar separados. No sacaba de su mente aquella imagen; no podía quedarse con la duda, solamente existía una persona que podía aclararlo.

Jonathan apareció en Idrys, en unos momentos más daría inicio la batalla. Los cazadores oscuros esperaban su orden, para iniciar el ataque. Como lo pensó, Jocelyn se encuentra sola en la casa de Amatis. El hombre lobo debe estar en alguna reunión del Consejo y su hermana junto con los demás después de rescatar a Alec. Él entró a la casa, sin que su madre se diera cuenta; para su sorpresa ella llevaba en su mano aquella caja con sus iniciales "JC". ¿Su madre estaba llorando? No, esa mujer no es su madre.

-¿Lloras por qué sabes que todos morirán?

Jocelyn saltó del susto y palideció, giró hacia dónde se encontraba su hijo. Lucía serio, muy parecido físicamente a su padre.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Ella se puso de pie.

-¿Te gustó mi regalo? –él sonrío observando la casa –Debe ser algo incómodo para ti, estar en esta casa. Pero bueno, lo es más para mi saber qué quieres casarte con un hombre lobo.

-¿Estás aquí por Clary? –preguntó ella colocando la caja en la mesa –No dejaré que te la lleves.

-Contrario a lo que piensas, estoy aquí para hablar contigo

Jocelyn se encontraba sorprendida, miró hacia donde se encontraba un cuchillo de cocina y lo agarró –No te me acerques…

-¿Ni siquiera le darás unos minutos a tú hijo? –preguntó sarcástico.

-¡Mi hijo murió cuando nació! –contestó con los ojos llorosos

-El mechón en esa caja, no es de un bebe fallecido –dijo él sentándose tranquilamente –estoy aquí por una fantasía, un sueño… tal vez pensé que eso era y creo que sólo tú puedes darme la respuesta.

-¿De qué hablas? –Jocelyn estaba consternada por sus palabras -¿Cómo voy a saber yo?

-Hay un bebé… con ojos azules… está en una alfombra –Jonathan le sostuvo la mirada –ese niño llama a "Jon"

-¿Recuerdas eso? –Jocelyn preguntó

-Sólo era un sueño… ¿por qué?... continúa constantemente en mis pensamientos

-No fue un sueño –Jocelyn le miró -¿Tú lo recuerdas? Ese bebé llamando a Jon, es Alexander Lightwood, tú y él bueno… jugaron juntos cuando aún tenían un año de edad, él es más grande que tú por meses

-Eso es…

-Yo no pensé que tú recordarás, eran muy pequeños –contestó Jocelyn

-Yo lo recordaba cuando fui niño, pero después bloqueé eso de mi mente… hasta algo que ocurrió –Jocelyn sólo le recordaba cuando hirió a Luke en su casa, su mirada fría pero el chico que se encontraba frente a ella lucía como un adolescente confundido

-Yo te llevaba a verlo, ustedes jugaban… tú preguntabas por Alec y pedías verlo, Maryse y yo pensamos que podrían ser parabatais –Jocelyn llevó su mano a su boca -¿Cómo fue que volviste a recordarlo?

-Eso no importa ya –Jonathan se puso de pie –sólo… cuando fui niño siempre pedía en las noches que volvieras –Jocelyn sintió un nudo en la garganta –un día le pregunté a mi padre si volverías, él me dijo que nos abandonaste por mí… porque nunca serías capaz de amar a un monstruo

-Yo…

Jonathan le daba la espalda, ella quiso decir algo pero no pudo –Cuando estuve con Clary, vi que la creciste bien y me llegué a preguntar… ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si tú no me habrías abandonado? –Jonathan río, su voz era fría y severa –Supongo que jamás sabremos esa respuesta, lamento que hayas perdido a tú hijo cuando nació.

Jocelyn le vio desaparecer y volvió a llorar. ¿Qué clase de castigo era ese? Por primera vez, la culpabilidad de apoderó de ella.

* * *

_Recordaba el olor a humo, ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? La cadena era pesada, estaba desarmado y sin muchas posibilidades de librarse -¡Jonathan! ¡Jonathan! ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_-Te dije que había llegado tú hora conejito –-escuchó la respuesta _

_-¿Por qué haces esto? ¡No seas un cobarde y mátame de frente no así! –gritó él_

_Jonathan se carcajeo sarcástico -¿Cobarde? ¿No recuerdas que dije que te convertiría en cenizas?_

_Alec tragó saliva dentro de la habitación, esas fueron las palabras que le dijo Simon -¡Jonathan!_

_-Cumplo mis palabras Alec, tu parabatai te encontrará hecho cenizas… -Alec seguía golpeando de las cadenas, podía ver claramente la mirada fría y punzante de Jonathan –Fue divertido estar contigo, te traje para jugar un rato. Pero ya no te necesito._

_-¡Jonathan! ¡Eres un estúpido cobarde!_

_-Tuve que hacerlo de esta manera –Jonathan vio como el tapiz de las paredes y las puertas del pasillo comenzaban a crecer en llamas -¡Quemaré el mundo y lo convertiré en un infierno!_

_-¡Jonathan, por favor! ¡Jonathan!_

_-No podrás verme gobernar y en lo que convertiré este mundo –la puerta de la habitación empezó a quemarse y escuchó a Alec toser_

_-¡Jonathan! ¡Por favor! ¡Detén esto! ¡Jonathan! No volveré a meterme en tu camino… -Alec seguía tosiendo por el humo_

_-Prefiero que mueras aquí, a verte morir en la batalla Alec… no sufrirás_

_-¡Tonto!_

_-Nos encontraremos en otra vida, Alec… si es que la hay_

_-No debiste haberme salvado, no debiste haberme traído aquí –gritó enfadado, pero ya no hubo ninguna respuesta._

Alec se despertó de golpe, junto a su cama estaba sentado Magnus quien sostenía su mano.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mareado… ¿qué ocurrió?

-Logramos salvarte, pero Sebastian ya había huido y no lo encontramos… solo tuviste quemaduras leves y tus pulmones están a salvo -Magnus sonrío –Vas a contarme sobre tu secuestro

-No hay mucho que decir

-Vi la sangre en esta habitación

-¿Hay alguien más cerca? –Magnus negó con la cabeza

-Jonathan vino a verme para hacer una despedida honorable antes de la batalla –Magnus le observó –yo… bueno si discutimos y algo ocurrió que me empujó y me golpeé con el tocador, después perdí el conocimiento

-Entonces…

-Jonathan me salvó Magnus, pero… como siempre sacó ventaja y le dejó esa nota a Jace para que él le entregue a Clary

-¿por qué no espero por ella? ¿por qué huyo antes?

-Porque quería matarme, me dijo que cumpliría su palabra de entregarme a Jace en cenizas –Magnus le miró confundido –Lo sé… me dijo que quemará el mundo y lo convertirá en un infierno, que prefería que yo muera ahí a verme morir en la batalla y en fin… eso fue lo que pasó

-Creo que Simon y los demás están sospechando, Sebastian te ha dejado vivo muchas veces ya

-Lo sé, pero él en realidad quería matarme…

-¿Todavía quieres pensar que hay algo humano en ese monstruo Alec?

-Tenías razón Magnus… no hay nada de bueno en él –Alec sintió un nudo en la voz –Él me ha mentido y yo quise mantener una esperanza ciega, pero ya se acabó.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? –preguntó atónito Magnus.

Alec asintió con la cabeza –Sí, no quiero seguir llorando por él; Jonathan… él jamás me dio una señal… solo mentiras, tal vez es mi castigo por lo que te hice

-No digas eso –Magnus sostuvo su mano entrelazando sus dedos –sólo piensa en que fue una experiencia más y ahora te toca superarlo, es hora de seguir adelante

-Es extraño, lo que tuve con Jonathan… ni siquiera sé cómo llamarlo –Alec miró a Magnus –Gracias, gracias por estar junto a mí en estos momentos.

-Alec ya sea que decidas volver conmigo o no, soy tu amigo y quiero que sepas eso, además tarde o temprano Sebastian morirá si Jace no lo mata, la Clave lo hará… lo ejecutarán en la Plaza del Ángel frente a todos lo han dicho en la Reunión del Consejo.

Alec le miró petrificado -Magnus… yo no quería que mi vida cambie de esta manera, tú… yo… nosotros…

Magnus se sentó junto a él –Sabes que en estos momentos no hay nosotros, ¿verdad? Y tan siquiera no estoy haciéndote una escena de celos –Alec río –Vamos Alec, soy más guapo y sexy que él ¿no crees?

-Magnus…

-Somos completamente opuestos, yo soy chocolate… el chocolate es dulce y exótico –Alec volvió a reírse -–Él es un papel, peor que un papel más pálido y su cabello, creo que puedo enseñarle varios trucos

-Magnus…

-Debo admitir que tal vez… tal vez tenga más músculos y un abdomen bien marcado, pero cariño puedo entrar al gimnasio y verás cómo en unos meses… e incluso con un poco de magia

-Tú eres perfecto como eres Magnus

-Me halagas, pero aun así me cambiaste por un psicópata –Magnus suspiró -¿Debería volverme malo? No sé matar a algunos y volverme sanguinario

-¡Magnus!

La puerta se abrió –Estás despierto –dijo Isabelle, detrás de ella venía Simon -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor ahora que Magnus se ha encargado de hacerme sentir bien

-Créeme que voy a considerar lo que te dije

-¡Basta! –dijo Alec completamente rojo

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? –preguntó Isabelle sentándose a un lado de la cama -¿Vas a contarnos?

-Supongo que…

-¿Qué ocurrió en la batalla? –interrumpió Magnus

-¿Batalla? –preguntó atónito Alec y recordó cuando Jonathan le dijo a Amatis que atacarían Idrys

-Cuando llegamos los oscuros ya estaban atacando Idrys –explicó Magnus –yo me quedé cuidándote y ellos fueron a pelear

-Solo vinieron unos cuantos, mi papá está seguro que sólo era una parte del ejército de Sebastian –dijo Isabelle –logramos vencerlos y también dejar a algunos con vida, los llevarán con los hermanos silenciosos para ver si se haya una cura y pueda ser revertido lo que sea que les está haciendo Sebastian.

-Esas son buenas noticias entonces –expresó Magnus

-¿Dónde están Jace y Clary?

-No deben tardar en venir –respondió Simon.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, Jace entró sosteniendo la mano de Clary. Todos le miraron, Clary miró a Alec –Ya recuperaste el conocimiento.

-Ya –dijo él serio -¿Ahora vas a decir que me auto secuestré?

Magnus sintió el ambiente tensó, Clary le sostuvo la mirada a Alec.

-Vimos la habitación –interrumpió Jace –la puerta tenía la marca de una daga, las huellas de sangre en el suelo, el mueble y la cama… ambos confrontaron, él te dejó inconsciente y después te llevó

Alec interpretó fácilmente la mirada de su parabatai, él lo estaba encubriendo… tal cómo le dijo, ninguno de ellos podía saber lo ocurrido entre Jonathan y él.

-Te encontramos encadenado, pero no fuiste torturado o golpeado –dijo Clary

Alec la observó –Vaya entonces sigo siendo su cómplice para ti o preferías encontrarme muerto

-¡Alec! –reclamó Izzy

-Muerto no, pero si encontrarte en condiciones desfavorables.

-Cuando desperté estaba en ese sótano donde me encontraron, sólo me dijo que pidió el intercambio, Jace debía llevarte y yo sería libre –Alec después observó a su hermana –Le dije que Jace no llevaría a Clary, pero él me dijo que Clary es obstinada y no lo dejaría ir sólo

-Vaya… después de todo sabe cómo eres –expresó Isabelle

-Se marchó y no volví a verlo, hasta que estaba el fuego y el humo en la casa… no supe que pasó, lo único que recuerdo fue escuchar pasos de gente corriendo, sus cazadores oscuros tal vez… eso es todo, no tenía manera de escapar… cuando el fuego se expandió, pensé que moriría ahí.

-¿Por qué se iría? –preguntó Simon –No tiene sentido

-Nada de lo que hace Jo… Sebastian tiene sentido –Alec se aclaró su voz –Jace lo ha dicho, hace las cosas que no esperas

-Muy bien, entonces debemos matarlo –dijo Magnus sin mirar a Alec -Puede ser que también esté planeando algo más grande.

Alec recordó que no podía decirles sobre la Reina Seelie. Jonathan le dijo que el 1% que le había dicho era verdad. ¿La Reina Seelie sabía sobre sus conversaciones? ¿De qué manera?

-En fin todo lo que está pasando es igual a mis sueños, esa casa en llamas…

-¿Sueños? –preguntaron todos

-Ithuriel me ha mandado mensajes por medio de los sueños, así como las runas, pude ver a Simón caer en la oscuridad, él se volvió vampiro

-Presagios –dijo Magnus

-Como los ríos de sangre y edificios de huesos –terminó Alec

-Yo he tenido uno constante de Sebastian contra Jace, los ojos llenos de furia de Sebastian contra Jace, él con alas negras y Jace con alas blancas

-Tiene sentido –dijo Isabelle –Jace tiene más sangre de ángel igual que tú, todos sabemos lo que es Sebastian… ni siquiera es conveniente llamarlo humano

Alec cerró sus ojos, recordando su sueño, Jace dirigiéndose a matar a Jonathan y él deteniéndolo. Pero él no tenía presagios, ni soñaba en muchas ocasiones.

-Tenemos el fuego celestial para matarlo –expresó Simon –cuando volvamos a encontrarlo, hay que abrirle camino a Jace para ir hacia él.

-Es la única oportunidad para hacerlo –contestó Izzy, Alec reaccionó

-Perfecto –suspiró Alec, todos escucharon un ruido y como la tierra empezó a temblar.

-¿Hay volcanes en Idrys? –preguntó Simon

Isabelle se levantó y fue hacia la ventana –Estamos siendo atacados

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –Jace y los demás fueron hacia la ventana –-Las torres demonio han sido destruidas.

-Bueno, supongo que Sebastian no espero mucho en mostrar sus planes –dijo Magnus

-Son demonios, debemos salir de aquí –-dijo Jace

Alec se estaba levantando de la cama, Magnus le detuvo –Debes descansar Alec

-No me quedaré acostado cuando demonios están entrando a Idrys, hay que detenerlos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Patrick Penhallow se enfrentaba a Jonathan, quién se reía divertido. El Cazador de Sombras era lento para él, pero los demás estaban concentrados atacando a los demonios. Ya era de noche, el humo, fuego, icor de demonios inundaban Idrys. Con las Torres destruidas al igual que las salvaguardas que habían caído al momento de destruirse estás.

-Creo que es hora de dejar de jugar –dijo Jonathan dando un salto alto y logrando tumbar al esposo de la Consul, pero él logró clavar su espada serafín en la pierna de Jonathan quién río de oreja a oreja pero era una risa que influía temor y terror incluso para el mayor

-Esto es por mi sobrino –contestó enfadado.

Jonathan le piso la espalda y se sacó la espada serafín sin ningún problema –Ninguna espada de ángeles puede destruirme, estoy protegido por mi madre así que no pueden matarme

-¿Qué dices? –Patrick escupió sangre

-¿Sabes cómo maté a tu sobrino? –Jonathan volvió a patearle la cara, dejándolo boca arriba –Él se dirigió a su propia muerte, una oveja dirigiéndose al lobo… demasiado confiado… simplemente lo maté de esta manera –Jonathan clavó la espada serafín en su pecho, en su rostro había satisfacción.

-No ganarás… -fueron las últimas palabras del señor Penhallow.

-¡Padre! –gritó Aline, después de derribar a un demonio -¡Voy a matarte!

Del tejado apareció Jace con su espada serafín enfadado –Ahora si das la cara, date por muerto Sebastian

-Nos volvemos a encontrar –contestó Jonathan sacando la espada del cuerpo del señor Penhallow bañada completamente de sangre.

-Yo me encargaré de él, Aline, voy a matarlo de una vez por todas –la voz de Jace era fuerte, algunos le observaron.

-Vamos inténtalo, ya no es la misma pelea que tuvimos la última vez, hermano –respondió Jonathan.

Jace se lanzó contra él, Jonathan saltó hacia lo alto del techo de una de las tiendas. Jace le siguió.

Alec combatía con un demonio, usando su espada serafín. Escuchó un estruendo entre dos espadas. Vio a lo alto que se trataba de Jace y Jonathan. Los hombres lobos aparecieron al igual que algunos vampiros y brujos. Ningún miembro del mundo mágico estaba presente. Los tomaron desprevenidos, ellos solamente esperaban cazadores oscuros y no demonios. Observó a sus padres, Isabelle, Clary, Simon y todos los que conocían combatir.

Alec logró subir de un poste hacia un muro para lanzar flechas desde ahí a los demonios. Magnus le observó y terminaba a cada uno de los demonios que caían por Alec, él recordó cuando lucharon juntos en la Llanura de Brocelind, juntando sus fuerzas. Había sido una de las mejores experiencias de su vida.

A lo lejos vio que hadas venían en camino, junto con otro grupo de vampiros que recordaba haber visto en la batalla anterior. Ellos serían de mucha ayuda. Merliorn no estaba ahí, pero si Ulir, un segundo al mando podría decirse así.

Uno de los nefilims sonrío al verles llegar –Que bueno que ya están ustedes aquí

Pero Ulir para sorpresa de todos clavó su espada en su estómago. Alec se tensó al ver eso.

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho? –preguntó Jocelyn mientras combatía.

-Ahora estamos en un mejor bando –respondió él.

-¿Se han unido a Sebastian? –Jocelyn palideció -¿Por qué?

-Con él está el equipo vencedor –fue lo último que dijo y cada uno de ellos empezó a atacar también a cazadores de sombras, incluso los vampiros que les acompañaban.

Todos estaban realmente asimilando la situación. El Reino de las Hadas se encontraba en el Consejo. Esto había mostrado nuevamente lo excelente que era Sebastian, la mejor estrategia en una batalla es el elemento sorpresa.

-¿La Reina Seelie está contigo? –preguntó Jace.

-Las alianzas son importantes en una guerra, ella tomó su mejor elección –contestó él dándole una patada en la quijada y lo tiró al suelo –Te dije que esta vez no repetiré el mismo error.

-Tengo el fuego celestial

-Que no sabes controlar aún –bufó él -No aprendiste nada mientras estuvimos vinculados –respondió Jonathan.

Ulir combatía contra Jocelyn, él logró desarmarla y dirigió su espada hacia ella, cuando un golpe de magia impactó en él tumbándolo en el suelo. El hada se puso de pie. Magnus caminó hacia él –Jamás imaginé que los hadas harían algo tan desagradable como hacer alianza con el enemigo.

-Los hadas somos inteligentes, brujo –Alec llevó su atención a Magnus, vio que un demonio del tamaño de un ogro se dirigía detrás de él, lanzó una flecha hacia su espalda pero parecía rebotarle por su piel gruesa.

-¡Magnus! –gritó Alexander, saltando hacia el demonio dándole una patada. Jonathan escuchó su voz y miró hacia la plaza del Ángel atónito. Alec tiró su arco y sacó una espada serafín. Sabía que con la patada solo había logrado llamar su atención. Alec nombró su espada –Yeiayel –después fue hacia el demonio.

Magnus giró y vio a Alec matar a aquel demonio con demasiada facilidad. Jocelyn logró levantar su espada y la llevó al cuello del hada.

-Ríndete Ulir.

-Parece que no te cansas de salvarme la vida –-dijo Magnus asombrado.

-Te he dicho muchas veces, que en una batalla siempre debes estar pendiente de tus espaldas –le regañó Alec

-Estaba enfrentado a Ulir, además para eso te tengo a ti

-Tonto –chistó Alec

-Yo soy tu adversario Sebastian –dijo Jace al descubrirle observando hacia su parabatai, Jonathan volvió a atacarlo. Jace se dio cuenta que era más rápido de lo que recordaba. Al igual que lograba esquivar todos sus ataques, por lo que empezó a perder la paciencia.

Jonathan era ahora el desconcertado, Alexander peleaba ahí abajo. Lograba combatir bien contra Jace, pero su atención se encontraba en el nefilim que se enfrentaba a un grupo de demonios junto con el brujo.


	17. Enemigos

-Eres una tonta cazadora de sombras –dijo Ulir a Jocelyn –los hada no nos rendiremos

Él sacó una espada seráfica y levantó su codo para golpearla, cuando una kindjal le desarmó, vio que era Luke. Los hombres lobos ya estaban transformados enfrentándose a los demonios.

-No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima –amenazó Luke.

Jocelyn se hizo a un lado, después observó hacia arriaba donde Jace y Sebastian se enfrentaban. Recordó su plática, la única que habían tenido; pudo ver que él se parecía también a ella después de todo. Escuchó a un demonio caer junto a ella, giró y vio a Alexander Lightwood, quien lanzaba más flechas a los demonios.

-Estás muy distraída querida –le dijo Magnus

-Lo lamento –dijo ella. Isabelle combatía contra un vampiro, no estaban preparados para luchar contra ellos. Clary pelea contra un demonio en equipo con Simon, los dos eran muy hábiles. Vio cuerpos tendidos de nefilims en el suelo. Demasiadas pérdidas habían y todo por su hijo. Sus pensamientos cesaron cuando escuchó un grito de dolor, todos llevaron sus miradas al centro de la Plaza del Ángel, dónde Merliorn ha atravesado con su espada a Robert Lightwood, que cayó al suelo de rodillas.

-¡No! –gritó Maryse.

Alec petrificado corrió hacia ahí lanzando flechas hacia el hada, Isabelle y Magnus le siguieron. Jace y Jonathan dejaron de combatir, ambos estaban atónitos. El hada lograba esquivar con agilidad las flechas del nefilim. Magnus llegó a dónde estaba el inquisidor, le sacó la espada y lo sentó con cuidado ayudado por Maryse.

-Estará bien, pensé que había sido directo al corazón –Magnus dijo aliviado –creo que no tuvo intenciones de matarlo, solo llamar la atención.

-¿La atención? –preguntó Maryse -¿Por qué?

Isabelle lanzó su látigo hacia el hada, pero éste brincó, otro de ellos se dirigió hacia ella. Alec guardó su arco y sacó su espada –Lo pagarás Merliorn, lo que le hiciste a mi padre y ser un traidor.

-¿Traidor? –bufó Merliorn –Creo que eres el menos indicado para llamarme traidor

Alec frunció el entrecejo -¿Y cómo quieres que te llame entonces?

-A lo mejor decir que soy traidor como tú –dijo Merliorn, dirigiéndose a atacarlo

Alec logró detener su ataque, los demás seguían combatiendo y pocos prestaban atención. Merliorn se acercó lo suficiente al oído de Alec -¿Quieres que diga frente a tus padres que eres el amante de su enemigo? –Alec quedó atónito, segundos en los que Merliorn tomó ventaja para clavar su espada en su estómago.

-¡Alec! –gritó Isabelle.

Alec sintió el impacto del dolor sin gritar, Merliorn sonrío triunfante –Me alegra que entiendas tú posición nefilim…

Alec enfadado se empezó a sacar la espada elfica. Jonathan se mordió el labio, la sangre le hervía al ver herido a Alec, el hada le había lastimado y eso no se lo perdonaría. Jace le observó asombrado, Jonathan sacó una daga de su cinturón de armas y lo lanzó desde ahí.

-¿Estás loco? –reclamó Jace –No va a llegar –sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados cuando vio como la daga se clavó en la espalda del hada, justamente en la lección que les dio Valentine a los dos, directamente al corazón para matarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho? –le preguntó Jace asombrado.

-¿Acaso querías verlo morir? –reclamó Jonathan

-¿A ti realmente te preocupa Alec? –Jace estaba consternado -¿No los hadas son tus aliados? ¿Sabes en qué posición estás dejando a Alec?

Alec vio al hada caer de rodillas, de su boca salía sangre. Las miradas fueron hacia el techo; donde solamente se encontraba Jace. Alec notó que la sangre era negra y el olor que emitía era de putrefacción.

-¡Alec! –Isabelle llegó hacia donde su hermano -¿Qué significa esto?

-Era un demonio, nunca fue Merliorn –contestó Alec asustado -¿Dónde está el verdadero?

Alec miró hacia el techo, Jace ya iba corriendo hacia dónde estaban. No había rastro de Jonathan. Sólo pocos de los hadas seguían en la batalla, los demás se marcharon.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Jace a su parabatai, Isabelle le trazaba una iratze en la herida.

-Tienes una excelente puntería Jace, he escuchado tus grandes hazañas pero la distancia desde donde lanzaste la daga realmente me impresionas –interrumpió Kadir. El cadáver del demonio ya no se encontraba ahí.

-Cada vez salen más –dijo Clary.

-Debe existir un portal desde donde puedan pasar con libertad a este mundo –dijo Magnus yendo hacia ellos.

-Si encontramos ese lugar, entonces podemos cerrarlo y la batalla se volverá a nuestro favor –expresó Jace

-Entonces vayamos –contestó Luke.

-Nosotros nos quedamos aquí –dijo Kadir

-Voy con ustedes –Clary se apuntó.

-No, quédate aquí –expresó Jace y ella se asombró –por favor Clary, escúchame por una vez… es mejor si solo vamos nosotros cuatro.

* * *

Jonathan llegó a la Cueva donde está el portal de donde salen los demonios. Sacó su espada que está en su espalda.

-Veo que la Reina Seelie fue inteligente en mandarme a vigilarlo, sospechaba que usted nos traicionaría –dijo Merliorn quitándose su capa.

-Tú… yo te maté

-¿Así que fue usted y no Jace Herondale? –río Merliorn –Verá usted no va a poder más que la Reina Seelie…

La sonrisa de Jonathan era tenebrosa e infundía miedo en esos momentos –No sabes lo que estás diciendo, por si olvidaste quien soy te lo recordaré.

Jonathan dirigió su espada hacia él, Merliorn detuvo el ataque. Los dos blandían sus espadas. Jonathan es rápido y fuerte, pero el Caballero hada no se quedaba atrás, por eso era considerado uno de sus mejores guerreros. Jonathan logró lastimarle del brazo, provocando un grito del hada, quien dio dos saltos hacia atrás.

Jonathan le dio otra estacada; sin embargo, emitió un quejido de furia, Merliorn le incrustó su espada sobre su pecho izquierdo.

-¿Piensas que con eso vas a matarme? –Jonathan no sentía dolor, él blandió contra la espada cortándola a la mitad y después la llevó hacia el cuello del caballero hada –Ya estuvo bueno de juegos

Merliorn sonrío y desfundó con sus manos dos espadas más, quedando la espada demoniaca en medio de ellas dos –Muy bien, que inicie la verdadera pelea… sólo uno de nosotros vivirá.

* * *

Magnus junto con Alec, Luke y Jace llegaron a orillas del río a la ubicación donde el rubio recordaba mató a Jonathan la primera vez, la cueva no debía estar lejos. La presencia de una niebla en el lugar llamó su atención.

-Huele a azufre –dijo Luke, mirando hacia todos lados

-Ese olor no es común en Idrys –contestó Magnus

-¿Se te olvida que las torres demonio cayeron? –quejó Jace –El problema es que no vemos mucho.

-Vamos a dividirnos en pareja, yo iré con Alec del lado derecho y ustedes del izquierdo, lo importante es cerrar el portal de conexión entre las dimensiones

_"__Alec… Alec…_" -Escuchó el nefilim -¿Oyeron eso?

-¿Qué? –preguntó Magnus.

_"__Alec… Alec" _–Él reconoció la voz de su hermano menor, no había duda de eso.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –frente a ellos estaba una docena de hadas.

-Venimos a encerrar a sus demonios –contestó Jace molesto.

-Lord Morgenstern nos encomendó cuidar la entrada a la Cueva, si quieren cruzarla deben combatir contra nosotros

-Perfecto –dijo Jace, más también habían unos cazadores oscuros.

Alec entre los árboles distinguió a Max, Jace ya combatía. Los demás parecían no notar su presencia. _–__Alec… _-el niño sonrío y se adentró del bosque. Alec le siguió corriendo. Perdió su rastro, hasta que encontró una casa con la puerta abierta. Él sin pensarlo más entró, su sorpresa fue ver el interior de la mansión de los Penhallow.

-¿Qué es esto?

Alec vio a Max sentado abrazando sus piernas mientras cantaba la canción de cunas que siempre les cantó su mamá de niños. Alec tragó saliva, cuando vio entrar a Jonathan con su traje de batalla, abrió sin hacer ruido la puerta del armario, se inclinó tomando a Max del cuello. Alec se horrorizó, caminó hacia ellos para detenerlo, pero sacó una daga y se la empuñó en la yugular.

-¡No! –gritó Alec

Max cayó hacia el frente, notando la sangre en él. Jonathan tiró la daga en el suelo.

Alec cayó al suelo empezando a llorar y golpeaba el suelo con sus puños -¡No! ¡Debiste matarme a mí¡ ¿Por qué no me mataste a mí?

-¿Te gustó ver la consecuencia de tus actos?

Alec reconoció la voz, pero la ilusión frente a él había desaparecido, detrás se encontraba Jonathan con la misma ropa que le vio en la batalla. Él se puso de pie.

-Eres un… -Alec le golpeó con fuerza tumbándolo en el suelo y se colocó encima de él –Eres un asesino, voy a matarte…

-¿Crees que un débil nefilim como tú va a vencerme? –contestó él con una risa burlona, Alec notó que había algo diferente en él… –Tú parabatai no logró matarme esta vez

-¡Te juro por el ángel que voy a matarte! -–gritó Alec. Jonathan le miró asombrado. Alec se mordió el labio –-No tendré compasión de ti

Jonathan lo tumbó en el suelo –Tú no mereces vivir.

-¡Jonathan! ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Él colocó sus manos en su cuello comenzando a ahogarlo -¡Jonathan! ¡Suéltame!

-Me estorbas en mi camino –dijo Jonathan sus ojos se volvieron rojos –-¡Morirás Alexander!

Alec empezó a toser intentando zafarse, le dio una patada en el estómago y después uno en la espalda tumbándolo y se puso de pie sacando una daga –Tú no eres Jonathan.

Jonathan se puso de pie –No, no lo soy pero te necesito muerto… estorbas mi camino

-¿Dónde está Jonathan? ¿Qué hiciste con él?

Él le señalo hacia un espejo en la pared, Alec alzó la mirada y lo vio combatiendo contra Merliorn, Jonathan sangraba del pecho. Alec se puso de pie desfundando su espada serafín y la nombró "Mumiah".

-¡Jonathan! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas

-Vaya, creo que tenemos audiencia –dijo Merliorn.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Jonathan, Merliorn le enseñó el espejo. Jonathan palideció al ver a Alec, con un doble de él mismo.

Alec corría hacia la puerta, pero el otro iba detrás de él y le sujetó del brazo levantándolo, propicio un golpe en su rostro haciendo que sangre. Alec empuñó su arma hacia él, pero se la quitó clavándola en su pierna.

-¡Noo! –gritó Jonathan.

-Pero mira nada más, realmente te preocupa este nefilim -Jonathan le miró enfadado, sus ojos eran más oscuros de lo habitual. -¿Quieres decirle adiós a tu amante? –preguntó Merliorn, en el momento que Jonathan le embistió su espada en el corazón. -¿Qué es lo que has?

-Si esta vez tampoco eres tú, te volveré a matar las veces que fuera posible.

-Morirás Alexander Lightwood –Jonathan llevó su atención al espejo de nuevo.

-¡Alec! –Él levantó la mirada y vio a Jonathan del otro lado del espejo -¡Alec corre!

-¡Verás cómo mato a tu amado Alec! –le dijo su doble.

-¡Noo! ¡Jonathan! –gritó Alec desesperado, él llevó su mano a su cuello –Eres una presa fácil, ¿Se supone que eres un nefilim?

Alec se giró, enlazando su pierna y le tumbó nuevamente. Vio que su pierna sangraba. Jonathan con la espada demoniaca en sus manos la dirigió hacia el centro del espejo logrando romperlo en pedazos. Alec volvió a ser lastimado.

El otro Jonathan se puso de pie, acorralando a Alec en sus brazos –Dejemos que él vea como mueres y te retuerces de dolor.

Jonathan colocó su espada en su cuello -¡Suéltalo!

-¿Qué me harás si no lo hago?

Jonathan furioso le sujetó del brazo separándolo de Alec y se lo torció, Alec quedó perplejo y escuchó como sus huesos quebraban -¿Quieres saber que haré? ¡Te mataré! –Jonathan le pateó tumbándolo en el suelo y le desarmó -¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrame tu cara!

-¡Él debe morir Sebastian! ¡Por él has olvidado por lo que has nacido!

-¿Quién eres?

Humo negro salió y era un demonio con cuernos en la frente con cuerpo humano -¡Mi orden fue matarlo!

-¿Quién quiere matarlo! –Jonathan le pisó de su pierna con fuerza destrozándosela -¿Quién? –El demonio no respondió -¡Escúchame bien! Dile a tu señor o quien sea, no dejaré que nadie mate a Alec ¡Entendido! ¡Nadie pondrá un dedo sobre él!

El demonio empezó a reírse -¿Cómo piensas salvarlo si para todos son enemigos?

-Encontraré la manera –contestó él quitando su pie de su pierna, Jonathan agarró a Alec y lo levantó con sus brazos cargándolo. Alec le miraba perplejo.

-Puedo caminar solo, no es necesario que me cargues no soy una chica –quejó Alec –además debiste dejar que me mate, ¿no tú me querías muerto?

-¿Por eso gritaste mi nombre tonto? –le preguntó Jonathan abrazándolo, Alec guardó silencio y Jonathan depositó un besó en sus labios.

-¿Por qué quieren matarme?

-No lo sé, pero no dejaré que te hagan daño –dijo Jonathan observándolo –debes decirle sobre esto a Magnus Bane y Jace, ellos te protegerán, yo averiguaré quien está detrás de todo esto.

-Pero…

-Estoy seguro que es alguien poderoso Alec, demasiado como para haberte traído a una dimensión demoniaca y yo sólo haya podido entrar con ayuda de la espada.

-Pero…

-Te llevaré con Jace

Ellos escucharon pasos y llamas de fuego se dirigieron hacia ellos. Jonathan le cubrió agachándolos a ambos. Alec notó que ya estaban en la cueva.

-¿Alec? –preguntó Jace yendo hacia ellos –Magnus ha logrado cerrar el acceso.

Jonathan ayudó a Alec a ponerse de pie. Magnus se acercó y tosió -¿Puedo saber dónde te metiste Alec?

-Yo esto, es una historia un poco… complicada –dijo Alec

-Primero curen sus heridas y después hablen con él –interrumpió Jonathan.

-Nuestro combate no ha terminado –advirtió Jace.

-Lo dejaremos para otra ocasión Jace, esta vez te dejaré con vida –después de decir esto desapareció.

-Vaya, para alguien que quería convertirte en cenizas... pareciera todo lo contrario –expresó Magnus

* * *

Jonathan apareció en la corte Seelie, se sentía débil. Él se dio cuenta que se volvió vulnerable desde el momento que Alec entró a su vida, tarde o temprano, él moriría lo sabía, no existía un final feliz. Caminó hacia la habitación principal de la Reina Seelie sin ser invitado, sus cortes de princesas y compañías estaban junto con ella. La Reina le miró expectante.

-¿Pensabas que ya estaba muerto?

-Esto es imposible…

-En realidad no lo es –Jonathan llevaba en su mano la espada Morgenstern –¿Por qué quieres muerto a Alexander Lightwood?

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Somos aliados Sebastian!

-Ya no, ya no más… se lo advertí éramos aliados en la batalla contra los cazadores de sombras no tenía que meterse en mi vida privada –dijo él con la mirada fría –sino quieres que acabe contigo de la misma manera que maté a Merliorn, te recomiendo que hables y me digas quien está detrás de todo esto.

-¿Así que esto es sobre tu amante? Si me matas, todo el mundo mágico te perseguirá hasta matarte

-Lo mismo va para quien desee matar a Alexander, si vuelven a intentarlo y le lastiman una hebra de su cabello te juro que los destruiré y me encargaré de que se arrepientan, no conocen de lo que soy capaz… les haré retorcerse, nadie se mete con Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern –La Reina Seelie palideció por su amenaza.


	18. El traidor

-¿Vas a matarme Jonathan Morgenstern? –preguntó la Reina Seelie

-Lo haré, si no me dices con quien trabajas –advirtió Jonathan –de otra manera, puedes decir tus últimas palabras.

La Reina Seelie sonrío –-Te lo dije claramente has llamado mucha la atención y hay quienes buscan como eliminarte, yo estoy de tú parte

-¿Así y de qué manera estás de mi parte?

-Cuando me uní a ti, fue porque me hablaste sobre tú plan de dominar el mundo… un lugar sin cazadores de sombras, los subterráneos volveríamos a nuestro resplandor si abandonábamos a los nefilim respondiendo ante ti –su mirada era fría y su belleza espectacular –en tus ojos vi la determinación que lograrías ganar, porque eres diferente a los demás cazadores… tienes las dos sangres mezcladas y tú padre se encargó de entrenarte bien

-Me halaga su alteza, pero sigo sin entender ¿cómo es qué estás de mi parte?

Ella se levantó de su asiento –Le haré una sencilla pregunta Lord Morgenstern… ¿Aún deseas destruir y quemar el mundo?

-Por supuesto que sí

-Cuando se fechó la última visita al Instituto de Montevideo porque la Clave se rehusó a entregarle a su hermana –ella le interrumpió –Se dijo que convertiríamos más oscuros a nuestro bando, pero curiosamente usted… sólo mandó a asesinarlos, pensé que a lo mejor fue un cambio de estrategia, después escuché por su hermana que secuestró al mayor de los Lightwood y también que le ha dejado vivo varias veces –Jonathan se enfureció más de lo habitual –Después me llegó un mensaje muy particular, deshacerme de su pequeño amante y recordarle porque inició esta batalla

-¿Tú enviaste a ese demonio? –Jonathan le sostuvo la mirada –Usted no sabe controlar demonios…

-Yo no, pero quien que me lo ordenó si –Jonathan sintió la presencia de más en la habitación, él volteó y vio que eran varios demonios –Ahora tengo un asunto que resolver.

* * *

Jace terminaba de trazarle las iratzes a Alec. Él y Magnus han escuchado los acontecimientos ocurridos. Magnus se veía completamente preocupado. Por su parte, Alec confundido. ¿Por qué le mostraron esa ilusión de Max? ¿Por qué fue una consecuencia de sus actos? Él no se involucró con Jonathan por otras intenciones. Sin embargo, era el asesino de su hermano menor y eso no dejaba de ser desagradable.

-Sebastian tiene razón Alec –dijo Magnus por primera vez –Lo que sea que desea matarte es muy poderoso, crear una ilusión de esa manera y si al entrar a aquella casa te llevaron a una dimensión demoniaca…

-Una demonios metamorfos –interrumpió Jace –Merliorn y Sebastian, escuché sobre ellos pero no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos.

-Eso es peligroso, las salvaguardas están destruidas y no sabemos quién más pueda ser un demonio -dijo Magnus

-Debemos ser precavidos entonces –contestó Jace –todo va a estar bien Alec

Alec negó con la cabeza –No, no lo estará… estas son las consecuencias de mis actos por involucrarme con Jonathan, soy un traidor tal cómo me dijo el impostor de Merliorn

-No Alec no lo eres, no has trabajado en conspiración con él ni nada por el estilo –le regañó Jace –así que deja de pensar en eso

-Pero lo dejé escapar dos veces Jace –Alec bajó la mirada –en Yamagata cuando ustedes me buscaban le dije que se vaya y… en Munich, no dije que él estaba ahí o pedí ayuda, yo estaba molesto tal como me dijiste Jace… -Magnus cerró los ojos y cruzó sus brazos resignado –pero por el hecho que me hirió estando inconsciente y que me iba a matar por vengarse de ti… soy un traidor, ayudé a un enemigo

-Todo está bien Alec, nadie sabe sobre esto y…

-¿Estás seguro de eso? –calló Magnus a Jace –El demonio lo sabía y sea quien sea que desea matarlo porque estorba en su camino lo sabe y puede usar esa información en su contra.

-¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Jace

-Pagaré las consecuencias de mis actos –respondió Alec y los ambos le miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto en salir? –les interrumpió Luke, acababa de entrar a la cueva –Ya no queda ningún cazador oscuro con vida

-Ya estábamos por salir –contestó Alec.

-¿Lograron cerrar el portal? –Magnus asintió con la cabeza, Luke sonrío tranquilo –Muy bien, entonces volvamos nos necesitan ahí.

-Sí, tienes razón… salgo primero –Alec contestó y se adelantó, todo había sido tan rápido, Max, Jonathan… esos ojos que eran completamente diferente a él. Pensar en que ese Jonathan le mataría. ¿Hubiera sido lo mejor? Pero… cuando lo vio herido, ¿Por qué tenía que tener sentimientos hacia él? ¿Por qué tuvo que llegar a salvarlo? ¿Por qué tuvo que besarlo? Él le dijo que lo devolvería en cenizas. Todo eso solamente le confundía y se prometió dejarlo ir. Deseaba una nueva oportunidad, olvidarse de él…

-¿Todo bien?

Alec giró y miró a Magnus, este tenía una sonrisa débil –Le agradezco a Sebastian por haberte salvado la vida.

-Magnus…

-Alec, sea lo que decidas te dije que

-No hay un futuro entre Jonathan y yo, además él… no puedo simplemente ponerme a intentar descifrarlo no puedo, es un enigma demasiado grande… estoy cansado de eso

Magnus se asombró por su respuesta -¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

-Por supuesto volver a Alacante –dijo Luke saliendo junto con Jace.

* * *

Pocos demonios quedaban con vida, varios seguían combatiendo. Unos fatigados, la desesperación, el mareo del olor a sangre, putrefacción y sobre todo de la esperanza. Parecía no tener fin. Robert se enfrentaba a uno de ellos.

-¿Dónde está Sebastian? –preguntó Jia.

-Después del ataque al inquisidor desapareció –contestó Kadir.

-Los cazadores oscuros no están aquí y tampoco él, creo que este no es el enfrentamiento final –dijo preocupada la Consul.

-Por supuesto que no, es solamente el comienzo –dijo Maryse

Ellos se asombraron al ver a la Reina Seelie frente a ellos -¿Qué hace usted aquí? –preguntó Jia, los guerreros hada habían dejado de luchar en cuanto la vieron -¿Por qué nos ha traicionado?

-Vengo aquí para demostrar que no tengo nada en contra de los cazadores de sombras, al contrario estoy a favor de ustedes.

-Eso no nos pareció en esta batalla –dijo Robert Lightwood

-Confíe en Morgenstern, su plan fue realmente muy atractivo y el Reino mágico no nos veríamos perjudicados si nos uníamos a él en alianza

-¿Y ahora quieres traicionarlo? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Robert

-Por qué él asesinó a Merliorn y a varios de mis guerreros, él me ha traicionado y es por eso que deseo hacer lo mismo –contestó la Reina Seelie.

-¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ti? ¿Y que no es un truco? –interrumpió Jocelyn.

La Reina Seelie sonrío –Vengo a entregar información sobre un traidor que se encuentra entre ustedes y que ha dejado escapar en varias ocasiones a Morgenstern.

-¿Un traidor? –preguntó Jia -¿De qué estás hablando?

-Los hadas no mentimos y es por eso que pueden confiar en lo que digo, si tienen duda les aconsejo que usen la espada mortal con el traidor.

-¿Espada Mortal? –cuestionó Robert enfadado -¿Quieres decir que es un cazador de sombras?

-Eso es lo que estoy diciendo inquisidor y cómo la ley es la ley para ustedes, yo les recomiendo que cumplan con ellas.

-Muy bien, si él es considerado un traidor usaremos la espada mortal con él –dijo Jia Penhallow -¿Quién es?

-Alexander… -Robert quedó petrificado –Gideon…

-Eso es mentira –dijo Maryse

-Lightwood Trueblood…

Jocelyn quedó atónita recordando su plática con su hijo, el recuerdo de ellos de pequeños volvió a desencadenarse. Robert Lightwood se encontraba consternado. La Reina Seelie notó la impresión en los que le rodeaban.

-Como otra muestra de mi lealtad hacia ustedes, los guerreros que se encuentran aquí les ayudarán a combatir contra los demonios.

-Esto es una trampa, nos quieres poner en contra de mi hijo –contestó Maryse seria

-Lo dije claramente, si desconfían de mí usen la espada mortal en él… si yo estoy mintiendo entonces solo confirmarán su teoría y si tengo razón, entonces sabrán que soy su aliada.

-Muy bien lo haremos y se demostrará tú engaño –dijo enojado Robert Lightwood.

La Reina Seelie sonrío –Deseo ver esa misma mirada cuando entrevisten al traidor –ella desapareció después.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Jocelyn preocupada.

-Entrevistaremos a Alexander con la espada mortal –respondió Robert.

-Pero… la Reina Seelie nos traicionó y no debemos confiar en ella –dijo Jocelyn

-Los hadas no pueden mentir –dijo él.

-Alec tampoco lo haría

-Entonces no perderemos nada usando la espada mortal en él Jocelyn, hemos perdido a muchos –dijo Jia enfadada –Esto fue una completa masacre

-Escuchaste las palabras de la reina Seelie –dijo Kadir.

-¡¿Dónde está Alexander Lightwood?! –preguntó uno de los directores de algún Instituto –Terminemos con esto cuanto antes

-¡Clary! –Jocelyn fue hacia su hija, que llegaba junto con Isabelle y Simon.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Ahora los hadas pelean con nosotros de nuevo? –preguntó Isabelle

-La Reina Seelie está de nuestra parte –contestó Jia –bueno… eso parece

-¿Dónde está Jace? –preguntó asustada Clary -¿No ha regresado con Luke, Magnus y Alec?

-Aún no… –respondió Robert –Aline vio cuando Sebastian mató a su padre

Clary miró hacia ella, siendo abrazada por Helen. Robert continúo –-Kadir me informó que fueron a cerrar el portal por donde salían los demonios, al parecer lo consiguieron porque no han vuelto a aparecer más.

-No pueden confiar en la Reina Seelie –dijo Clary

-No lo queremos hacer, pero usaremos la espada mortal con Alexander para conocer la verdad –contestó Robert

-¡¿En Alec?! –exclamó Isabelle -¿Por qué?

-¿Qué tiene que ver Alec con la Reina Seelie? –preguntó Clary

Todos guardaron silencio al ver llegar a Luke junto con Magnus, Jace y Alec.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó Robert caminando hacia ellos.

-Nada bueno, aunque logramos cerrar el portal y también salir con vida -Jace observó los pocos cazadores de sombras que quedaban, debían ser menores de 100, mucho menos a los que empezaron en el combate, al igual que bajas en la manada de lobos, vampiros y brujos

-La Reina Seelie está con Sebastian –dijo Magnus.

-Ella vino hace unos momentos –contestó Maryse –-dijo que Sebastian la traicionó y mató a Merliorn.

Alec quedó atónito, él le había visto luchar contra el hada -¿Por qué haría eso? –preguntó Isabelle

-Él no tiene los mismos planes que Valentine –Luke se acercó a Jocelyn –él desea terminar con los cazadores de sombras, un mundo sin cazadores de sombras… necesita la alianza del mundo mágico

-Cada día odio más a ese sinvergüenza –dijo Isabelle

-¿Entonces van a usar la espada mortal? ¿Llevarán al traidor a la Ciudad Silenciosa? –preguntó una señora que se limpiaba sangre de su frente.

-¿Traidor? –preguntó Jace -¿De qué están hablando?

–Aquí en Idrys ya estamos desprotegidos, si Sebastian desea acabar con los Cazadores de Sombras su objetivo también será la Ciudad Silenciosa y la Isla de Wrangel –interrumpió Jia.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme sobre el traidor? –preguntó Jace, todos le miraron.

-La Reina Seelie nos confesó que hay un traidor que ha estado trabajando con Sebastian Morgenstern y lo dejó libre en varias ocasiones –dijo la misma señora

-Alec no es un traidor y lo demostraremos –contestó Jocelyn, ella recordó la visita que le hizo Jonathan y su plática.

-¿Alec? –preguntó Jace atónito y miró a su parabatai -¿Van a confiar en la Reina Seelie? ¡Alec no es un traidor!

-Mi hermano jamás estaría aliado a ese asesino –dijo Isabelle molesta –al contrario Sebastian lo secuestró y…

-¿Lo secuestró? ¿Cuándo? –Robert estaba impactado y fue hacia su hijo -¿Qué nos han estado ocultando?

-Sebastian vino a Idrys buscando a Clary, pero sólo estaba Alec en la casa… ellos lucharon y Sebastian se lo llevó –contestó Jace sacando de su bolsillo el papel –me dejó esta nota quería a Clary y me devolvería a mi parabatai.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste? –preguntó Maryse

-Era algo personal entre Sebastian y yo, me dejó esa nota a mí y no un anuncio a la Clave, además no quería arriesgar la seguridad de ambos –reveló Jace

-Pero Clary está aquí y también tú parabatai –dijo Kadir -¿Qué ocurrió entonces?

-Cuando llegamos la casa estaba incendiada –respondió Isabelle –mi hermano sujetado a unas esposas e inconsciente en el sótano, Sebastian ya no estaba ahí.

-¿Por qué no lo mató? –insistió Kadir -¿O por qué no lo transformó en oscuro?

-Él iba a convertirme en cenizas con toda la casa –respondió Alec –pero ellos pudieron salvarme.

Kadir le miró desconfiado –Sebastian no se ha mostrado complaciente ni con niños o ancianos, además si desea hacer sufrir a Jace

-Kadir por favor –le interrumpió Maryse –todo esto es demasiado

-Tú hijo es un traidor Maryse, él fue detrás de Sebastian en Yamagata ¿no es así? –Alec se encontraba serio, Jace notó su muro de hielo -¿Por qué cuando peleaste junto a él tampoco te mató? Dudo que haya sido porque los demás iban por ti…

Alec no mostró nerviosismo e iba a estar a punto de hablar, cuando fue Jocelyn quién lo hizo –No lo ha matado porque lo recuerda.

-¿Lo recuerda? –preguntó Jia

-Yo… bueno –Jocelyn aclaró su garganta y miró a Luke, después a los que estaban ahí reunidos –Jonathan… él vino a verme antes que la batalla comience.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –cuestionó Clary. Alec miraba a Jocelyn, ella se encontraba sucia y ensangrentada al igual que la mayoría ahí reunida.

-Me preguntó sobre un recuerdo que ha tenido últimamente, es el de un bebé de ojos azules llamando a Jon –reveló Jocelyn, Maryse palideció. Alec estaba atónito, recordó lo ocurrido en su habitación cuando Jonathan le golpeó por accidente.

-¿Cómo es posible? –preguntó Maryse

Jocelyn negó con la cabeza –Jonathan me dijo que bloqueó ese recuerdo cuando era niño, pero algo lo había vuelto a desatar… tal vez fue cuando iba a matar a Alec en Yamagata y por eso no lo hizo.

-Eso tendría sentido –dijo Maryse observando a su hijo.

-Jocelyn tú sabes que Sebastian finge emociones humanas –habló Luke, después de permanecer en silencio –no puedes creer en…

-¿En sus palabras? –Jocelyn suspiró –Lo sé, pero no vi a Valentine en él esta vez… vi mi propio reflejo en sus palabras, después de todo es mi hijo

Alec pudo reconocer el dolor en la madre de Clary.

-Si él es inocente, no hay ningún problema en usar la espada mortal –dijo Kadir.

-Él será entrevistado con la espada mortal –contestó Robert, mientras le sostenía la mirada en su hijo –la ley de los cazadores de sombras se aplica para todos.

-Pero hay que restablecer las salvaguardas primero, para que pueda tener efecto la reunión del consejo –respondió Jia.

-Lo llevaremos a la Ciudad Silenciosa y se le entrevistará ahí esta tarde, ya va a salir el sol.

Isabelle preocupada se acercó a su hermano –Todo estará bien, sólo debes decirles la verdad.

-Sí –le dijo él con un tono suave y miró a Jace –prométeme que vas a cuidarla.

Ambos parabatai se miraron, podían comunicarse de esta manera sin expresar palabras. Alec le comunicaba que no sobreviviría a esto y que nada bueno pasaría, él le decía que tuviera fe, encontrarían la manera de solucionarlo.

-Entonces Kadir y yo llevaremos a Alec a la Ciudad Silenciosa –dijo Robert.

-Nos vemos más tarde –Jace le sujetó del hombro. Magnus se acercó hacia ellos, la mirada del brujo era de tristeza y dolor, si tan solo no hubiera subido a ese coche ni besado a Jonathan, él no se encontraría en esa situación. Magnus le abrazó, Alec aceptó el abrazo y sus frentes se encontraron una a la otra.

-Voy a salvarte Alec… lo prometo –susurró Magnus y lo besó en los labios. Alec se asombró y cerró sus ojos.

* * *

Más tarde, Jace estaba en su habitación. Robert no tardó en interrumpir la demostración de amor entre Magnus y su hijo. Jace quería idear un plan sin que Alec se vea afectado, si la Clave descubre su "traición" lo matarían. Cuando cerró la puerta de su armario, se asombró al ver a Jonathan de pie junto a la ventana.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sebastian?

-Mi nombre es Jonathan

-Pensé que dijiste que odiabas ese nombre porque tus padres te lo pusieron –respondió sarcástico

-¿Dónde está Alec? ¿Por qué no está en su habitación? –Jonathan aún tenía la herida en el pecho que le vio en la cueva, la misma ropa desgastada y aunque deseaba ocultarlo se veía cansado.

-Se lo llevaron a la Ciudad Silenciosa, todo esto es tú culpa jamás debiste involucrarte con él.

Jonathan golpeó la pared enfadado lastimándose los nudillos de la mano –Lo van a entrevistar con la espada mortal

-Es el único lugar seguro para retenerlo –dijo Jace preocupado –aunque Jocelyn dijo que no lo has matado porque tú lo recuerdas… ¿es eso verdad?

-Jace van a matar a Alec cuando sepan lo que hubo entre nosotros –Jace conocía a Jonathan, la mayoría del tiempo es sarcástico y fingía emociones, pero esta vez mostraba su vulnerabilidad.

-Robert se siente traicionado y respeta la ley, pero si le ayudamos a escapar… todos seremos traidores

-Voy a entregarme

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –preguntó Jace

-Me entregaré a la Clave con la condición de que lo dejen libre –respondió Jonathan.


	19. No hay vuelta atrás

-Sebas… Jonathan tú… ¿Estás enamorado de Alec? –preguntó Jace atónito, Jonathan le miró negando con la cabeza

-Por supuesto que no, yo no tengo sentimientos lo sabes… solo no quiero que le pase nada malo porque lo he hecho sufrir mucho, lo hice llorar y también…

-Lo salvaste del demonio disfrazado de Merliorn, también del que se hizo pasar por ti… ¿así quieres decirme que no lo amas?

-¿Tú crees que un monstruo como yo puede amar?

-No eres un monstruo, Valentine te hizo creer que lo eras, nos educó a los dos… a ti más tiempo que a mí, pienso que tal vez si me hubiera quedado con él sería como tú, nunca dejé entrar a nadie hasta que conocí a Clary… tal vez Alec movió algo en ti –contestó Jace.

-Somos diferentes Jace, tú creciste con los Lightwood conociste una familia –dijo Jonathan indiferente –en cambio yo, seguí con mi padre… el entrenamiento fue cada vez más fuerte y difícil… él me comenzó a tener miedo yo lo sabía, me controlaba con el látigo de metal demoniaco cuando yo no lo obedecía… las torturas me hicieron fuerte… jamás alguien se había preocupado por mí

-Hasta Alec –dijo Jace atónito –él…

-Soy un monstruo Jace, además la Clave me matará tarde o temprano, sólo quiero que Alec sea feliz y si debo entregarme lo haré.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, ambos giraron atónitos. Magnus enarcó una ceja –Vaya, no sabía que tenías visita, ¿debo llamar a la Clave?

-Jonathan planea entregarse a la Clave con la condición que liberen a Alec –reveló el rubio.

Magnus le miró de pies a cabeza –Primero debes sanarte esas heridas, esa espada élfica que tienes clavada en el pecho no hace un buen atuendo –después suspiró –en fin, estuve pensando Alec nos dijo que vio a Sebastian enfrentarse a Merliorn del otro lado del espejo.

-Si así fue –contestó Jonathan.

-Tú estabas en la Cueva, porque ahí vimos los trazos de espejo rotos –continúo Magnus –pero no había rastro de Merliorn

-¿Quieres decir que sigue vivo? –preguntó Jace

-Lo dudo, quiero decir que alguien se llevó el cadáver, porque nosotros estábamos ahí –aclaró Magnus –afuera sólo habían hadas y cazadores oscuros, la Reina Seelie dijo que Sebastian asesinó a Merliorn y a varios hadas por eso lo traicionaba.

-Ella me dijo que estaba de mi parte y alguien le dio la tarea de matar a… -los dos le miraron –Alexander.

-Por eso vino ante la Cónsul revelando que Alec es el traidor, quiere que lo condenen –dijo Jace enojado –debemos decirle esto a…

-¡Jace! –le detuvo Magnus -¿Vas a decir que Sebastian nos dio esta información? Lo que sea que llevó a Alec a esa dimensión trabaja con la Reina Seelie y saben lo que hacen, dijo que Alec lo dejó escapar así que le preguntarán sobre eso, ella quedará de nuevo como aliada de los nefilims y nos traerá más desgracias.

-Tenemos que demostrar que la Reina Seelie no está con nosotros –expresó Jace.

-La Reina Seelie es astuta, tengo un plan para poder salvar a Alec –dijo Jonathan, Magnus le miraba intensamente, Jonathan lo ignoró –Para ellos Alec les estorba porque según, por él no quiero seguir con los planes.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –preguntó Magnus confundido.

-Demostraré que Alexander no significa nada para mí y continuaré con la batalla, esa es la única manera para que no quieran matarlo… respecto a la entrevista con la espada mortal, atacaré esta tarde con mi ejército antes de que puedan ir a la Ciudad Silenciosa.

-Pero eso no es verdad –dijo Jace, Jonathan se calló

-Supongo que es una posibilidad de poder detener esto –contestó Magnus

-Sólo combatiré con las tropas que me quedan, ya no tengo apoyo de las hadas y has sellado el portal para que los demonios entren –expresó Jonathan –cuando nos encontremos en la pelea, dejaré que me mates Jace

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó él.

-Si sigo con vida, Alec seguirá detenido en la Ciudad Silenciosa… pero si muero, ya no será un traidor –Magnus abrió sus ojos impactante, después de decir esto Jonathan desapareció.

-¿Oíste lo que dijo?

Magnus asintió con la cabeza –Jonathan ama a Alec, va a sacrificar todo lo que consiguió por él–Magnus se encontraba igual de consternado –eso significa que lo que me dijo Alec era verdad

-¿Por qué te mentiría? –preguntó Jace

-Tal vez porque yo no quería creer que sea cierto, porque yo no quiero entregarlo a los brazos de Sebastian –Jace se dio cuenta del dolor dentro del brujo –Alec me dijo que Sebastian le hirió accidentalmente, cuando se lo llevó fue para salvarlo pero él dejó esa nota aprovechando la situación

-Sí, y creo que también lo ha salvado varias veces más… él lanzó esa daga hacia el supuesto Merliorn en la batalla no yo –dijo Jace

-Sebastian es vulnerable Jace, es vulnerable a Alec –dijo Magnus –lo peor es que Alec no lo sabe.

-¿Crees que entonces hay algo bueno dentro de Sebastian?

-Jace aunque lo haya, aunque podamos intentar hacer con él lo que pasó contigo y si sobrevive, la Clave no le perdonará, le darán pena de muerte –respondió Magnus –que haya un alma bondadosa dentro de él, no cambiará todo lo que ha hecho.

* * *

Mientras tanto, unos cuantos se encontraban en la oficina de la Consul. La mayoría se encontraba recogiendo a los cadáveres; otros reconstruyendo el Gard y trabajando en las torres demonio, varios habían llegado desde distintos lugares para ayudarles.

-¿Cómo podemos detenerlo? –preguntó Aline –Yo escuché cuando le dijo a mi padre que Lilith lo está protegiendo de algún modo y ningún arma del ángel puede matarlo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –varios preguntaron al mismo tiempo

-Ese chico es incluso más peligroso que su padre, siendo protegido por Lilith –Kadir lucía preocupado –realmente es un demonio

-Por supuesto que lo es, sólo tiene sangre de demonio en sus venas –Robert estaba enfadado,

-Podemos postergar la entrevista de Alexander para otro día –dijo Jia

-No, mientras más rápido aclaremos la situación de mi hijo y se demuestre que la Reina Seelie miente mejor.

La puerta se abrió, uno de los nefilims entró –Cónsul se le solicita en la entrada principal.

-Continuaremos la reunión después –comentó ella.

-Iré a visitar al prisionero a la Ciudad Silenciosa si me lo permite –contestó Kadir –en la madrugada yo estaba demasiado consternado por la situación que deseo disculparme con el hijo del inquisidor.

-Si el Inquisidor te concede el permiso, no hay ninguna objeción de mi parte –respondió Jia, después de eso salió de su oficina. Aline se levantó del sofá y también se marchó.

* * *

Alec no había dormido nada, no sabía ni siquiera qué hora era, está sentado de su cama abrazando sus rodillas. Su cabeza seguía pensando en ese Max y en que él vio a Jonathan combatir con Jace, sintió esa opresión en el corazón de no saber a quién salvar en esos momentos. Se culpaba silenciosamente por eso, además ahora sabía que Jonathan asesinó a Patrick Penhallow frente a su propia hija. También lo vio matar a Merliorn. ¿Realmente traicionó a la Reina Seelie?

La puerta se abrió, Isabelle entró. Alec sonrío. Isabelle le entregó una garrafa de agua y unos sándwiches.

-No estoy muy hambriento

-Todos estamos asimilando aún la situación –expresó Isabelle del otro lado de la celda –papá sigue molesto porque no le dijimos nada sobre tú secuestro, realmente quiero matar a Sebastian… pero Aline ha revelado que ningún arma del ángel puede matarlo, se lo dijo él a su padre

-¿Entonces cómo vamos a matarlo? –preguntó Alec, no sabía si sentirse aliviado o peor.

-Jace me dijo que buscará un modo con Magnus, algo que pueda ser usando el fuego celestial –respondió Isabelle con un tono preocupado

-Pero ni siquiera los hermanos silenciosos han podido sacar el fuego que corre en su sangre, él no lo controla –dijo Alec

-Estamos hablando de Magnus sé que encontrará la manera –expresó Isabelle –así como lo hizo con el hermano Zacharias, me dejó entrar a visitarte.

Alec sonrío, sostuvo la garrafa de agua y también los sándwiches. Isabelle colocó sus manos en sus hombros con fuerza.

-Saldrás de esta Alec –expresó Isabelle

-Gracias… –respondió él, bebió un poco de la garrafa de agua y después vio salir a su hermana. Alec colocó sobre una mesita la garrafa y el plato de sándwiches. El hermano Zacharias era complaciente con él, le dijo que como favor a Magnus. Alec se mordió el labio en pensar en el beso que se dieron.

-¿Así que me matarán con el fuego celestial?

-¡Por el ángel! –exclamó Alec girando -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Escuché que te trajeron aquí y te entrevistarán con la espada mortal –dijo él agarrando un sándwich y se sentó de la cama.

-Hazme el favor de irte –contestó enfadado Alec.

-¿No quieres que sepan que estoy aquí?

-No deseo verte ni siquiera hablar contigo –dijo él alejándose –mucho menos una despedida honorable

-Muy bien soy yo quien va a hablar, sólo escúchame y puedes mirar hacia otro lado

Alec se asombró, frunció el labio caminando hacia los barrotes.

-Lamento que estés en esta situación por mí, jamás pensé… en las consecuencias, yo no quise...

-¿No quisiste involucrarme? –Alec se asombró por su declaración –Los dos sabíamos que esto pasaría tarde o temprano; ya no hay vuelta atrás además te dije que salí de ese laberinto sin sentido y soy responsable de mis actos, soy lo suficiente mayor.

-Dijiste que no querías hablar conmigo

-Jonathan –Alec tragó saliva –no puedo verte o escucharte, porque todo lo que me has dicho son mentiras ¿no es así? Solo el 1% ha sido verdad y ni siquiera sé cuál es esa porción de todo

-Tienes razón –Jonathan bajó la mirada

-No entiendo que haces aquí, quisiste quemarme en esa casa y las palabras que me dijiste, haces y dices… simplemente me rendí, me cansé de esa esperanza que puse en ti –Alec desvió la mirada –yo… he regresado con Magnus

-¿Qué dices? –Jonathan le miró atónito.

Alec seguía mirando del pasillo –Magnus me ama, él… todo este tiempo me ha tenido paciencia además a ti no te interesa lo que yo haga, porque no significo nada para ti… sólo soy un conejito que puedes matar cuándo quieras –Alec respondió sarcástico

-Tú dijiste que… –Jonathan se sentía enfadado, su sangre le hervía por las palabras del nefilim

-Si es todo lo que viniste a decime, puedes marcharte no tengo nada que perdonarte… lo que pasó entre nosotros sólo fue…

Jonathan se puso de pie y le giró -Ahora nos entendemos, me alegra saber que estarás bien.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Jonathan observó sus ojos azules que le fascinaron desde que se metió en su cama en aquél club –Perdóname por todo el daño que te hice, por hacerte llorar

-Jonathan…

-por ponerte en peligro, las palabras que te dije en Munich fueron verdad –Alec bajó la mirada mientras negaba con la cabeza –sé que no me creerás, otra verdad es que no sé qué es lo que siento por ti… soy el hombre más temido por la Clave, pero es a ti a quién más tengo miedo…

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Porque yo…

Se escuchó que la puerta del pasillo se abrió, Alec miró hacia ella y después hacia donde antes había estado Jonathan, él desapareció. No entendía que significaban sus palabras, pero no podía caer a sus brazos de nuevo y perderse en ellos. Quiso abrazarlo y besarlo, sintió una punzada en su corazón de sólo pensar en ello. Pero esto era lo mejor, lo interrogarían y también le condenarán.

* * *

Jace está en su habitación pensativo, Isabelle había regresado de visitar a su parabatai. Él sabía que Jonathan no quiere aceptar lo que siente por él… tal vez tiene miedo de ponerlo en peligro. Él debe tener bien grabada la enseñanza de Valentine –Jace suspiró –"Amar es destruir y ser amado es ser destruido".

Clary entró a la habitación sin golpear, Jace miraba hacia la ventana perdido en sus pensamientos; tenía mucho tiempo en que no le veía así.

-¿Quieres hablar?

-No Clary, en estos momentos no –dijo él sin mirarla.

-¿Qué ocurre Jace? ¿Me estás ocultando algo? –ella caminó hacia dónde él estaba –no has estado conmigo desde que volviste de la cueva.

-Mi parabatai es considerado traidor, ¿cómo quieres que me sienta?

-Pero todos sabemos que no lo es –respondió Clary –aunque bueno si saben lo del Club o lo del hotel…. ¿Por qué no lo sacamos de ahí?

-Lo he pensado y deseo hacerlo, pero eso sólo le volverá más sospechoso, esto se pondría peor… tanto para el cómo para nosotros, odio a la Clave y odio a la Reina Seelie

Clary le abrazó –Jace…

-Yo haría cualquier cosa por él Clary, él es mi parabatai… mi hermano –Jace miró a Clary –solo en estos momentos no se me viene nada a la mente.

-Sé que estás preocupado, pero hallaremos la manera de matar a Sebastian. –dijo ella –Si no lo hacemos destruirá a todos los nefilims, un mundo sin ellos los demonios matarán a los mundanos, no habrá leyes entre los subterráneos, reinará un caos y ya no podemos pedir favores al cielo

-Cuando yo tuve esa conexión con él, pude ver la oscuridad dentro de él pero tú aparecías en esa oscuridad… él te quería a su lado

-Cuando yo le seguí en París él me salvó de unos demonios y también me sanó –Jace quedó atónito –en ese momento me preguntó si yo creía que él podía ser perdonado; pero en cuestión de segundos se vuelve alguien lleno de furia… rabia descontrolada, él me dijo que todo lo que dice son puras mentiras todo el tiempo así que supongo que es un buen actor

-Tal vez si hay un poco de bondad dentro de él

-¡Jace! Estamos hablando de Sebastian por supuesto que no lo hay, no tiene nada de bondadoso en él –le respondió ella.

* * *

La Reina Seelie está recostada en su cama de flores y espinos, todo va de acuerdo a los planes. La Clave interrogará a Alec Lightwood lo encontrarán culpable, confiarán en ella y todo saldría bien. Kailie llevó su bandeja de desayuno junto con su bata de seda. En el momento que apareció Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern.

-Pero si es Lord Morgenstern

-¿A qué estás jugando mi hermosa? –preguntó él caminando hacia la cama.

-Has escuchado lo que una mundana es capaz de hacer por celos, digamos que desconoces lo que un hada puede hacer –ella agarró una copa de la bandeja.

Jonathan dibujó una leve sonrisa -¿Estás diciendo que estás celosa de Alexander Lightwood?

-Aceptaba tú obsesión enfermiza por tu hermana –ella sorbió de su bebida –pero no es obsesión lo que sientes por Lightwood.

-Tú me dijiste que estás de mi parte y a la Clave le dijiste que me traicionarás –Jonathan se inclinó hacia ella -¿Cuál es tú verdadera cara mi hermosa?

-¿Cuál es la tuya?... No has venido a mi cama desde varias semanas ya –ella sintió el escalofrío causado por los ojos negros del hijo de Valentine.

-Te daré una última oportunidad, ¿con quién estás aliada? ¿Quién quiere muerto a Alec?

La Reina Seelie acarició sus cabellos blancos, era un mortal demasiado bello y él más interesante que ha conocido –Tú madre…

-¿Lilith? –Jonathan quedó atónito.

-Ella descubrió lo tuyo con el nefilim cuando lo llevaste a la casa en Damasco, no fue una decisión sabia mi lord… ella desea verte gobernar el mundo y que cumplas con el objetivo que te enseñó tú padre… eres su único hijo verdadero después de todo

-Pero…

-¿Qué piensas hacer? Ella es un demonio mayor, aunque le costará trabajo volver a tomar forma, tiene mucho poder y también aliados… ella no descansará hasta que te vea gobernar

-Dijiste que hay subterráneos que desean eliminarme…

-¿Acaso los hombres lobos y los vampiros no están con la Clave? Solamente fue para alardear y crear duda en ti… si te digo esto es porque me agradas y eres el mortal al cual le tengo más cariño –ella depositó un beso en su mejilla -¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que sabes que tú madre no descansará hasta que Alec Lightwood muera?

* * *

Alec se sentía nervioso, solo comió uno de los sándwiches. En cualquier momento la puerta se abriría y lo llevarían a ser interrogado. Se asombró al ver entrar a Isabelle con Simon. Era la segunda vez que ella venía.

-Izzy…

-Lo sé, soy una molestosa pero… -Isabelle seguía hablando de la situación de Sebastian.

Simon colocó su mano en el hombro de Isabelle –Todos queremos matar a Sebastian, Alec tiene razón no podemos perder la fe

-Ese anillo –Alec miró la mano de Simon -¿No es con el que te comunicabas con Clary?

-Sí, ahora es algo así como… una pulsera de mejores amigos por siempre –Simon se intimidó por las miradas de los hermanos –supongo que los nefilims no usan de esos

-¿Son de los anillos de las hadas?

-Sí, Clary me dijo que destruyó el suyo porque Sebastian le dijo que la Reina Seelie escuchaba todo lo que ella decía algo así

Alec sujetó su mano y se lo quitó -¿Aun así lo has conservado?

-¡Oye que haces!

Alec lo tiró al piso y colocó su bota sobre el aplastándolo. Jonathan se lo dijo, la Reina Seelie sabía todas sus conversaciones.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-¡Si la Reina Seelie escuchó sus conversaciones! ¿Qué te hace pensar que no ha escuchado todo lo que hemos estado diciendo?

Isabelle quedó atónita y miró a Simon, después a su hermano –Tú crees que…

-Por eso ella sabía que yo me he reunido con Jon… Sebastian –respondió Alec asombrado.

-Yo realmente lo lamento –dijo Simon –no pensé que

-Eso no importa ahora, sólo debemos esperar a que me interroguen –Alec respiró por un momento –Izzy deseo confesarte algo antes de que lo escuches en el interrogatorio.

-¿Qué? –respondió Isabelle

-Eres mi hermana menor y quiero que seas feliz, Simon… él… bueno veo que tiene verdaderas intenciones hacia ti y sabes que acepto tus decisiones.

-Alec hablas como si no nos volveremos a ver.

Alec sostuvo la mano de su hermana –Por favor no me odies, hay veces que uno no planea lo que sucede a nuestro alrededor, toparse con ciertas personas y sobre todo quien te gusta.

-Alec…

-Alguien viene –dijo Simon

-Jovencitos, el inquisidor sabe que están aquí –interrumpió Kadir acompañado del hermano Zacharias.

_"__Chicos, les recomiendo que vuelvan a Idrys" –_Simon escuchó claramente la voz del hermano silencioso en su cabeza.

-Te veré más tarde –Isabelle sintió un nudo en la garganta.

_"__Los acompañaré a la salida" _–Isabelle y Simon se marcharon viendo a Alec. Él cerró sus ojos, sabía que era su final.

-Alexander Lightwood.

-¿A qué hora van a interrogarme? –preguntó él abriendo sus ojos.

-Dentro de una hora más –respondió Kadir.

-¿Y por qué has venido aquí? –dijo indiferente Alec –no somos muy buenos amigos que digamos.

-En Munich, cuando te encontré herido me dijiste que te cortaste con un cristal roto –Alec le miró atónito -¿Realmente fue así?

-Sólo responderé preguntas ante la espada mortal.

Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en la comisura de los labios de Kadir -¿Estás dispuesto a confesar todo?

-Es la espada mortal, no podría ocultar nada –contestó Alec extrañado.

Kadir sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la celda. Alec quedó atónito -¿Qué estás haciendo?

-He venido a cumplir con mi misión -Alec tragó saliva y le dio un codazo fuerte, más Kadir lo sujetó y empuñó su daga en su cuello cortándolo ligeramente –Piensa que adelantaré tu muerte.

-¿Eres un demonio? –Alec logró escurrirse por debajo y salió corriendo, llevó su mano hacia su cuello sintiendo la sangre. Alec fue hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la puerta principal, pero Kadir se abalanzó hacia el tumbándolo y los dos rodaron en el pasillo. Alec se golpeó la cabeza, sintió que se le había partido, pero Kadir se colocó sobre el sosteniéndole de los brazos y con sus piernas sobre las de él.

-¡Voy a disfrutar matándote!

-No, si voy a morir no será por ti –contestó él intentando zafarse de los fuertes brazos de Kadir.

-¡¿Qué es lo qué estás diciendo?! ¿Quieres meter en problemas a tus padres?

-¡No lo entiendes! –Alec alzó ambas rodillas levantándolas hacia Kadir logrando separarlo de él, y poniéndose de pie.

-Hay una razón por la que no puedes hablar en ese interrogatorio –le dijo Kadir yendo hacia él.

-Lo siento –contestó Alec, pero Kadir logró llegar a la puerta y la cerró de golpe, poniéndole llave.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-No te dejaré salir de aquí Alexander, sólo saldrás de aquí muerto. Kadir desenfundó su espada serafín. Alec se lo quitó amenazándolo. Kadir sonrío -¿Sabes lo qué estás haciendo?

-Dame las llaves, o no respondo

-Si quieres las llaves, ven por ellas –contestó Kadir dando un saltó y retrocedió hacia la celda. Alec corrió hacia él, pero Kadir logró sujetarlo de la cintura pegándolo a su cuerpo.

-¡Suéltame!

-¿Pensaste que ibas a poder contra mí? –Kadir acarició su cabello –Mariquita

-¡Suéltame!

-¿Qué es lo que Bane ha visto en ti? –preguntó él subiendo su camisa. Alec empezó a querer soltarse con fuerza -¿Qué es lo que te hace tan deseable? ¿Incluso para Sebastian Morgerstern?

Alec quedó atónito –No sé de qué me estás hablando.

-Me ofrecieron sobrevivir si servía a Lilith, no seré transformado en oscuro… ella necesitaba un traidor interno además le caes mal y dice que sólo eres un juguete sexual para su hijo –con su otra mano acarició su entrepierna –Ahora que te contemplo de cerca, creo que puedo ver que realmente eres más apetecible que tu parabatai.

-No te atrevas a ponerme una mano encima, Jonathan te matará cuando sepa lo que estás haciendo.

-Eso lo veremos… ¿Por qué no ha regresado por ti?

Alec lo empujó hacia atrás con su espalda, pero Kadir le dio un golpe fuerte en su rodilla haciéndolo hincarse. Kadir se agachó recostándolo de la cama. Alec forcejeó y le mordió su brazo.

-Eres insistente

-¡No tendrás lo que quieres! ¡Te descubrirán! –dijo Alec furioso

Kadir llevó su mano a su cuello, empezando a asfixiarlo –Malas noticias, tus padres y los demás tardarán en venir. Yo me quedaré a custodiarte antes que seas entrevistado. Nadie te salvará.


	20. Entregarme y morir

-¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes de lo ocurrido con el anillo? –preguntó Magnus, ellos están sentados en la sala de la casa del inquisidor.

-Pensé que al estar destruido el otro –dijo Clary confundida

-Lo importante es que Alec se dio cuenta a tiempo –expresó Jace.

Isabelle estaba completamente roja, nadie sabía si era por no haberse dado cuenta ella o por alguna otra situación.

-Entonces ella ha sabido todos nuestros movimientos este tiempo y como es aliada de Sebastian le pasaba informe –dijo Clary –en fin, podemos sentirnos tranquilos

-¿Tranquilos? –reclamó Isabelle –El hermano Zacharyas me pidió que le diga a mi padre que no hay forma de revertir a los oscuros, están completamente ligados a Sebastian, tuvieron que matarlos cuando les atacaron

-Si matamos a Sebastian, entonces los oscuros también desaparecerán –contestó Simon

-Eso parece

-¿Cómo podremos matarlo? –preguntó Clary

-¿Jace por qué no has ido a ver a Alec?–dijo Isabelle

Ellos escucharon unos gritos venir de afuera -¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Magnus

Los cinco salieron corriendo, vieron como los cazadores oscuros rodeaban la ciudad atacando a cazadores de sombras. Magnus miró a Jace. Sebastian estaba cumpliendo con lo que les dijo. Jace rechinó los dientes apretando su puño.

Isabelle lanzó su látigo hacia uno de los oscuros, Jace brincó desde las escaleras para ir a combatir también.

* * *

-Yo les diré lo que estás haciendo, no saldrás libre de esto… -contestó Alec tosiendo –Jace y mi padre te matarán.

Kadir sonrío maliciosamente, llevando su mano hacia el botón de su pantalón –Cuando me ordenaron que te viole –Alec quedó atónito –pensé que sólo tenía que actuarlo, golpearte… dormirte también y jamás despertarías.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Se te olvidó que Lilith te quiere muerto, ya no estás junto a Jonathan para protegerte –Kadir le desabrochó su pantalón bajándoselo, Alec logró darle una patada y tirarlo de la cama. Alec corrió hacia la entrada de la celda. Cuando algo fuerte y metálico golpeó su espalda tumbándolo. Alec empezó a toser, viendo que sangraba. No podía levantarse, el cuerpo le pesaba. Unos brazos lo giraron. Alec vio que Kadir ya no llevaba puesto su pantalón ni ropa interior –Mi rostro será el último que verás, antes de morir.

-¿Lilith te pidió que me violes y me mates?

Kadir se colocó sobre él –-Estás alejando a Sebastian de sus planes…

Alec le empujaba con sus manos, golpeándolo. Kadir no flaqueaba y logró embestirlo, Alec gritó del dolor.

-¡Si vas a matarme! ¡Házlo! –la mirada de Alec era profunda llena de rabia y odio.

-Te haré sufrir un poco –le sujetó ambas manos con fuerzas

-¡Se te olvidó algo!

-¿Qué? –Alec le rodeo con sus piernas y logró tumbarlo en el suelo

-Soy un cazador de sombras entrenado –Alec logró sacar su miembro a pesar del dolor.

-Esto es divertido –dijo Kadir poniéndose de pie.

Alec fue hacia donde estaba el pantalón de Kadir y su cinturón de armas sacando una daga.

-Aléjate de mí o te mato

-No eres capaz de matarme nefilim –bufó Kadir caminando hacia él.

-¡No dejaré que me toques!

Kadir desvainó dos espadas de su espalda –Entonces yo te mataré primero.

Alec corrió hacia la pared, tomando impulso para saltar hacia los barrotes de la celda. Kadir quedó atónito.

-¡Maldición! –gritó.

-Se te olvidó otra cosa -–Alec brincó hacia él y le clavó la daga en el corazón. Kadir quedó atónito –-estoy cansado que piensen que soy un débil, no necesito a nadie para que me defienda

Kadir cerró los ojos y cayó al suelo sangrando. Alec quedó atónito, sus manos temblaban.

* * *

Jonathan observó a los nefilims combatir, su vida terminaría, su madre le odiaba por ser un tonto al tirar todo por la borda y su otra madre solamente deseaba verlo muerto. Para su sorpresa, comenzó a nevar en Idrys. Él recordaba su infancia ahí, creciendo bajo el entrenamiento de su padre, para convertirlo en el gobernante, uno que ya no sería, su padre le mintió le dijo que nadie sería capaz de amar a un monstruo, pero hay alguien que lo quiere y no lo odia, a pesar de lo que ha hecho, a pesar de lo que es, por ese alguien se sacrifica. Le había hecho llorar, sufrir, lastimado más de lo que imaginó, aun así le quería. Él le salvó de su oscuridad. Esto era el amor y él sin planearlo lo conoció.

Jonathan comenzó a caminar hacia el Centro de la plaza del Ángel. Robert Lightwood fue el primero en notar su presencia. Aline Penhallow corrió hacia él. Jonathan se detuvo.

-Te juro que vengaré la muerte de mi padre, hallaré la manera de deshacernos de ti, así sea que tengamos que quemarte vivo

-¿Y piensas que dejaré que me mates estúpida cazadora de sombras? –Aline quedó atónita, Jace reconoció su voz y vio que había decidido aparecer. Aline se lanzó hacia él con su espada, pero Jonathan logró esquivarla y la aventó hacia el suelo

-¡Suéltala! –Luke desvainó su kindjal –Yo lucharé contra ti.

-Vaya, esto se pone divertido –Jonathan río.

-Esta no es una espada del ángel, no perderé nada en intentarlo –contestó Luke

Jonathan desfundó la espada de estrellas colocada en su espalda, fue hacia el hombre lobo. Su vida cambió desde que Alec subió a su vehículo y lo besó. Jonathan con facilidad arremetió contra él, cortándole de la costilla. Jace miró aquella escena impactado, terminó con un cazador oscuro rápidamente.

Jonathan le bloqueó el camino a Luke –Dile a Jocelyn que este es mi regalo de bodas para ella.

Jonathan sacó la espada Morgenstern, cuando sintió como la Kindjal se clavó de su hombro, volvió la mirada a su contrincante.

-No te dejaré vencer –Jonathan mordió su labio y lo empujó enfadado

-Se te olvidó que no puedes matarme, nadie puede hacerlo –Jonathan dijo sarcástico

-Estás equivocado, ninguna espada del ángel puede hacerlo no es así… pero esta no es una espada del ángel

-Luke, él y yo tenemos una pelea pendiente –interrumpió Jace desfundando su espada serafín y caminó hacia él

-De nuevo vas a jugar a ser el héroe –río Jonathan

-Esta vez no habrán distracciones –dijo Jace.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso –fue la respuesta de Jonathan, mientras logró detener el ataque de Jace.

Clary vio el combate entre Jace y su enemigo. Isabelle luchaba con todas sus fuerzas hacia los tres oscuros que la rodeaban. Simon se ha acostumbrado a usar su fuerza y a adaptarse a sus habilidades de vampiro.

Clary sacó su espada serafín nombrándola _Umabel _y la clavó en el pecho de su contrincante. Vio a todos combatir, Amatis luchaba contra Magnus. Aprovechó la situación y fue hacia su hermano, brincó y llevó su espada hacia su cuello, para su sorpresa Jonathan logró detenerla y sujetó su mano -¿Así que este era tú plan hermanita? ¿Matarme tú misma? –bufó -¿No entendiste que ninguna espada del ángel puede matarme?

Clary le miraba enfadada –Voy a matarte

-Ves que eres parecida a mí hermanita, tienes deseo de muerte, odio y venganza dentro de ti

-¡Clary está es mi pelea con Sebastian! –Jace sujetó el brazo de Clary y la soltó del agarre de Jonathan

Jonathan clavó la espada Morgenstern en el pecho de Jace, quien quedó impactado.

* * *

Alec se había vestido, escuchó la puerta abrirse uno de los hermanos silenciosos entró –_"__¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?"_

-Yo… él…

_"__¿Era un traidor?" _–Alec asintió con la cabeza. El hermano silencioso observó la escena –_"__Los cazadores oscuros están atacando Idrys". -_Alec iba a hablar, pero cayó al suelo de rodillas_—"__¿Te encuentras bien?"_

-Jace… algo le está pasando –dijo con la voz temblorosa –es el fuego celestial.

* * *

-–¿Eso es todo hermanito? ¿No se supone que eres el más fuerte de los nefilims? –bufó Jonathan, dando dos pasos hacia atrás de su herida en el pecho manaba fuego celestial.

Jace le miro furioso y Jocelyn le miraba perpleja desde lejos.

-¡Jace! –gritó Clary al verle arder con el fuego celestial -¿Qué es lo qué hiciste?

Jonathan le miró, desconcertado también y envuelto en dolor por todo el cuerpo –Tienes más fuego que hace rato –el calor lo atravesaba, las llamas se alzaban dentro de él podía sentirlas expendiéndose.

-¿Sabes lo que esto significa? –Jace sonrío

-¿Quieres que te traiga agua o llamo a los bomberos mundanos?

Las llamas brotaban de la herida como la sangre-Este es tú final Jonathan –Jace se lanzó corriendo hacia él con su espada serafín, a Jonathan se le oscureció la visión, cuando la recuperó Jace estaba clavándole en el pecho la espada serafín pero las chispas del fuego continuaban brotando y ambos fueron cubiertos completamente por el fuego.

Todos observaban atónitos lo que ocurría arriba, algunos habían dejado de combatir. Clary quería acercarse pero Luke la detuvo abrazándola. Jocelyn no podía creer lo que veía.

-Por fin todo acabó –dijo uno –Jace ha matado a Sebastian.

Magnus vio caer el cuerpo inerte de Amatis y el hermano Zacharias se acercó a dónde estaban. Todos los cazadores oscuros caían uno por uno.

Cuando Isabelle y Simon se acercaron un círculo de fuego rodeaba a ambos chicos, Jonathan tenía quemado la mayoría del cuerpo.

_"Jace solamente está inconsciente, hay que llevarlo al Basilias"_ escucharon todos en su mente.

-¿Y Sebastian? ¿Está muerto? –preguntó Robert Lightwood

_"No lo he verificado aún"_

Jocelyn hizo a un lado a los demás, Clary se asombró al ver a su mamá correr hacia dónde estaba tendido Jonathan, ella se agachó empezando a llorar –Perdóname hijo, perdóname… no debí abandonarte

-Mamá… -dijo Clary

Luke caminó hacia ella, Isabelle miró a Simon, quien no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nostálgico. Jocelyn abrazó a Jonathan levantándolo del suelo –Perdóname…

_"Jocelyn, necesito... tengo que revisarlo"_

Jonathan comenzó a toser. Zacharias se acercó para ayudar a levantarlo. Jocelyn le miró consternada _-¿Por qué no está muerto?_

-¿Todavía está vivo? –preguntó asustada Jocelyn al igual que los demás no daban mérito a lo que veían.

-Seguramente se trata de una trampa –dijo tajante Robert –si está herido podemos matarlo en estos momentos

-¿Quiere decir que el fuego celestial no lo mató? –interrumpió Jia

Jonathan arrugó los ojos y después dejó de toser. Jocelyn tragó saliva y lo miró con dolor y pesadumbre. Zacharias le tocó el pulso _"También está vivo, su pulso es débil… puede ser que no sobreviva"_

-Llevemos a ambos al Basilias –ordenó Jia

-Los cazadores oscuros han caído –dijo Magnus.

Robert y otros cazadores de sombras se llevaban a ambos. Jocelyn les siguió. Maryse se veía consternada.

-Alec… debemos ir por Alec –dijo Isabelle.

-Así que el Fuego Celestial, tampoco pudo matar a Lord Morgenstern –ellos se asombraron al ver a Kadir

-Eso parece –dijo Magnus, Clary había ido detrás de Jace junto con Luke.

-¿Cómo vamos a detenerlo? –preguntó Kadir

-Lo quemarán vivo –respondió Maryse -¿Cómo está Alec?

-Bien, cuando lo dejé hace un momento estaba tranquilo un poco triste y… parece arrepentido

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Magnus helado.

-Él estaba triste y arrepentido

-Alexander no tiene por qué sentirse triste o arrepentido –espetó Magnus –lo conozco bien.

-Magnus… -dijo Maryse, Isabelle le asombró la determinación del brujo.

-¿Acaso crees que miento Bane?

-Tú disfraz es muy bueno, pero te faltó tu anillo –Magnus chasqueó los dedos y lo rodeó con unas cuerdas azules –Muestra tu verdadera identidad.

-¡Magnus! –reclamó Maryse

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Kadir y apareció un demonio con cuerpo humano y unos cuernos en la frente.

-¡Por el ángel! –exclamó Maryse -¿Dónde está Kadir? ¿Qué ha pasado con Alec?

-Tú hijo ya debe estar muerto, el verdadero Kadir tuvo una misión especial para él –Magnus apretó más las cuerdas.

-Eso no es cierto –Isabelle lanzó su látigo hacia él -¿Dónde está mi hermano? ¿Qué le han hecho?

-Él está muerto, ya no estorba nuestro camino y ahora… sólo recuperaremos a Lord Morgenstern

-¿Y cómo quieres hacer eso?

El demonio desapareció. Magnus negó con la cabeza –Todo fue una trampa, enviaron a Alec a la Ciudad Silenciosa a propósito.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Maryse

-Haré un portal para ir ahí –Magnus estaba ofuscado.

-¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Alec? ¿Por qué lo mataron? –preguntó Isabelle con la voz ronca. Magnus no podía decir la respuesta, lo sabía… pero no tenía otra opción.

-No lo sé –respondió Magnus.

-Esto es muy extraño, debemos ir al Basilias fueron llevados Jace y Sebastian –dijo Simon

-Primero iremos a la Ciudad Silenciosa–expresó Maryse

* * *

Minutos después, Magnus llegó a la Ciudad Silenciosa acompañado de Maryse, Isabelle y Simon. No había hermanos silenciosos alrededor. Magnus a prisa bajó corriendo hacia las celdas, los demás lo seguían. La puerta estaba abierta.

-Huele a sangre, es de cazador de sombras –dijo Simon.

-¡No! –gritó Isabelle entrando primero, cuando ella llegó a la celda vio el cuerpo inerte de Kadir en el suelo. Alec cubierto con una manta bebiendo un té caliente y un hermano silencioso junto a él.

-¡Alec! –Él se puso de pie y abrazó a su hermana -¿Qué ha pasado?

-Kadir realmente fue un traidor –dijo Maryse atónita –por eso insistía en tú acusación.

-¿Cómo está Jace? –preguntó Alec, Magnus notó que estaba pálido -¿Qué ocurrió con el fuego celestial?

-Sebastian y Jace combatían –respondió Maryse –él le hirió y el fuego celestial salió como si fuera sangre, los dos fueron arrasados.

Alec soltó a su hermana -¿Qué pasó? ¿Están bien?

-Fueron llevados al Basilias, Sebastian no murió –dijo Isabelle enojada –y los demonios verán la manera de sacarlo de ahí

Alec sintió una opresión en el corazón, por una parte sentía como el fuego le quemaba por dentro aunque no era él y también su preocupación hacia Jonathan.

-El Hermano Zacharias dijo que está débil, es posible que no sobreviva.

-Necesito ir, tengo que verlo –interrumpió Alec a Magnus –por favor mamá, por favor…

-Tenemos que explicar porque te hemos llevado sin autorización –contestó Maryse

-Sugiero lo que es comprensible, Kadir intentó matar a Alec, él era el traidor en realidad y poder eximir a tu hijo–dijo Magnus severo –no sabemos si hay más traidores dentro de la Clave.

-Además en estos momentos todos piensan sobre como matar a Sebastian –dijo Isabelle.

Magnus se acercó a Alec y lo abrazó. Maryse bajó la mirada –Les esperamos afuera, enviaré un mensaje a tú padre sobre lo ocurrido. Él me dirá que podemos hacer. -Isabelle se llevó a Simon, el hermano silencioso les acompañó.

Alec comenzó a llorar. Magnus se asombró nuevamente, se sentía impotente porque el dolor de Alec es palpable. Le gustaría pensar en una posibilidad para Jonathan, pero solamente por el bienestar de Alec. ¿Cómo pudo terminar enamorado de él? Magnus deseaba poder decir algunas palabras de alivio, algo que pueda reconfortarlo.

-Alec…

-No quiero que muera Magnus, yo sé que él es culpable de muchas cosas… pero fue porque a él lo educaron para ser así, Valentine lo adiestro y lo torturó, si pudieras verlo y conocerlo, puede ser fuerte por fuera pero por dentro es un niño lleno de dudas y miedo –la voz de Alec se entrecortó

-¿Tanto lo amas Alec?

-Sí, lo amo… lo amo Magnus –Alec reveló en medio de un sollozo, el corazón de Magnus se estrujó en esos momentos, se dio cuenta que lo había perdido para siempre. Alec sufría, sufría por Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern y él no podía hacer nada para poder ayudarle, no sabía de qué manera hacerlo.

* * *

Robert aceptó que Alec vaya a Idrys, estaría más protegido ahí. Nefilims de la Isla de Wrangel fueron a ayudar a levantar las salvaguardas. Habían pasado horas desde el incidente, sabían que Jace estaba fuera de peligro pero no le permitían visitas. Todos hablaban sobre Kadir, al igual que la Reina Seelie se había equivocado de traidor.

Alec y Magnus llegaron juntos a Basilias, Alec solo le había informado que Lilith es quien lo desea matar. Simon abrazaba a Clary. Luke se encontraba de brazos cruzados pensativo. Isabelle se mantenía junto a sus padres.

-¿Cómo está Jace? –preguntó Alec

-Está bien, lograron estabilizarlo –dijo Clary –no nos dejan verlo. Alec… Simon me contó lo ocurrido en la Ciudad Silenciosa.

-¿Qué hay de Sebastian? –preguntó Magnus.

-No sabemos nada –respondió Luke preocupado

-¿Jocelyn está con él? –Alec miró a Magnus

Luke asintió con la cabeza –Entró con él, a pesar de que el hermano Zacharias le pidió que no lo hiciera, no desea separarse de él.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Isabelle –Ella misma dijo que lo odiaba y debió matarlo.

-Tal vez quiere estar con él en sus últimos momentos –dijo Clary

-¿Creen que sobreviva al fuego celestial? –preguntó Simon.

-Por supuesto que no, no hay nada de bueno dentro de él –respondió Isabelle

-Izzy, lo necesitamos vivo –Magnus frunció el labio –entraré a la habitación.

-¡Magnus! –quejó Luke.

-¿De qué está hablando? ¿Por qué lo necesitamos vivo? –indagó Simon.

* * *

_Jonathan vio a Alec estaba sentado en un jardín, parecía el Central Park pero era diferente habían árboles de sakura, al igual que un estanque con flores de loto. La brisa era cálida._

_-Alec –él le llamó_

_Él alzó la vista y ahí estaba Jonathan vestido como un chico normal. Alec sonrío y le hizo una seña para que se siente a su lado. Jonathan sonrío y se sentó detrás de él rodeándolo con sus piernas y llevó sus manos a su pecho._

_-¿En qué piensas?_

_-Jamás había sentido tanta paz como ahora –contestó Jonathan -¿Estoy en el cielo? ¿Estoy muerto?_

_-Tontito –dijo Alec acolchonando su cabeza en su hombro –Estamos en un sueño_

_-Jamás había soñado con tanta paz -Jonathan sonrío__-¿Puedo vivir aquí contigo para siempre?_

_-¿Eso es lo que quieres? –preguntó __Alec y le miró suspirando _

_–__Tú me dijiste que me quieres_

_-Por supuesto que te quiero_

_-¿En verdad lo haces? –preguntó Jonathan alzando su barbilla_

_-De cierto modo, yo sé que no es correcto estar contigo… __yo no debería,__pero esto es lo que siento dentro de mí _

_-Nosotros no podemos estar juntos –Alec se giró y Jonathan lo sentó sobre sus piernas –No hay un futuro para nosotros_

_Alec asintió con la cabeza –Es algo loco…_

_-No lo es, me halagas por eso –Alec le miró a los ojos asombrándose_

_-Tus ojos… son verdes… no negros_

_-¿De verdad? –preguntó sorprendido Jonathan. _

_Alec sonrío –Son hermosos, al igual que tú –Alec acarició su rostro._

_-Alec… -él se acercó para besarlo a los labios. Jonathan le abrazó aceptando el beso –Alec no sé qué es lo que me haces sentir_

_-Jonathan…_

_Él sonrío –Creo que eres la única persona en este mundo que me quiere –Alec lo besó de nuevo –Alec, porque me quieres es que no deseo que sufras, por ti es que decidí esto… entregarme y morir_

_-No, Jonathan… tú no vas a morir_

_-Sabes que no será así –Jonathan acarició su rostro y le besó los labios._

_-Por favor vive Jonathan, vive por mí –Alec sonrío –vive por mí_

Jonathan estrujó los ojos comenzando a toser, sangre salía de su boca. El Hermano Zacharias y otros más estaban a su alrededor. Magnus ya se encontraba adentro de la habitación.

_"__Su pulso es más débil, creo que él está…"_

-¿Qué? –preguntó Jocelyn poniéndose de pie y logrando esquivarlos para llegar hasta su hijo -¿Qué le pasa?

Ella vio cómo su cuerpo temblaba –Está teniendo un ataque –dijo Magnus -¿Qué lo está originando?

_"__Tal vez el fuego celestial, logró recorrer ya todo su cuerpo. Él no logró sobrevivir. "_

-¡Noo! ¡Noo! –gritó Jocelyn. Magnus llevó su mano a su boca. -¡Jonathan!

Todos escucharon los gritos afuera. Alec quedó atónito. Varios del pasillo sonrieron. Alec fue hacia la puerta abriéndola.

-¡Alec! ¿Qué haces? –reclamó Luke. Isabelle se asombró y siguió a su hermano igual que los demás.

_"__Jocelyn tienes que dejarlo ir" _

Magnus miró a Alec correr hacia la cama, Jonathan seguía sangrando. Alec tragó saliva y cayó de rodillas sosteniendo su mano –Jonathan… Jonathan por favor

-¡Alec! –exclamó Isabelle

Magnus se acercó a Alec colocando su mano en su hombro –Alec, debemos dejar a los hermanos silenciosos hacer su trabajo.

-Jonathan por favor, no puedes morir… -Alec sintió las lágrimas descender –yo… yo te perdono por todo… por favor… no te vayas…

Jocelyn acarició el rostro de su hijo. Los demás les miraban en silencio. Nadie entendía lo que ocurría. Clary jamás había visto a Alec llorar así. El cuerpo de Jonathan dejó de temblar.

_"__Creo que él ha muerto"_


	21. Jonathan ama a Alec

Alec se abrazó a la cintura de Jonathan envuelto en lágrimas. La Consul y sus padres no tardaron en pasar.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? –preguntó Robert -¿Qué estás haciendo Alec?

-Alec… -le dijo Magnus y después miró a los demás –Creo que realmente está afectado.

-¿Eso significa que si era su cómplice? –cuestionó Jia confundida.

Alec sólo escuchaba las voces de los demás, no deseaba hablar con ellos. Si Jonathan moría también él lo haría. Jocelyn se puso de pie separándose de su hijo.

-Jonathan… por favor… no me dejes… -susurraba Alec insistentemente.

-Alec… –le dijo Jocelyn asombrada. Pero no había ninguna reacción de parte de su hijo. Tanto Isabelle, Simon y Clary no daban crédito a lo que veían.

Robert fue hacia su hijo mayor separándolo de Jonathan Morgenstern –Alec, basta… suéltalo.

-¡No! ¡Padre! –Alec forcejeaba con él, Magnus observó la escena y se acercó para ayudar al señor Lightwood –Magnus…

-Alec, ya no puedes hacer nada por él… -le respondió el brujo.

-¿Alexander eres cómplice de ese asesino? –reclamó su padre.

-No, no fui su cómplice… pero –Alec miró hacia la cama, el hermano Zacharias revisaba el cuerpo de Jonathan –si fui su amante.

-¿Qué? –reprochó Isabelle, Simon y Clary se miraron.

Magnus cerró sus ojos desilusionado. Maryse y Jia estaban impactadas por la noticia, su madre caminó hacia él dándole una bofetada, Alec frunció el labio.

-Tú no eres mi hijo, mientras nosotros queríamos encontrarlo tú sabías…

-No, eso no es así –trató de explicar él.

Maryse sentía desprecio hacia su hijo y se notaba en el tono de su voz -Ese monstruo mató a tú hermano, ¿aun sabiendo eso te revolcaste con él?

Alec desvío la mirada, esas eran las consecuencias de sus actos. De eso trató la ilusión en el bosque… todo giraba torno a Max. La culpabilidad, él no respondió a las palabras de su madre.

-Este traidor no es mi hijo

-Maryse… -dijo Jocelyn

_"__Algo no está bien"_

-Nada está bien aquí –quejó Robert

Zacharyas ignoró el comentario –_"Su corazón es débil, su conciencia no reacciona, las iratzes no funcionan… hay algo que está evitando que lo hagan"._

-Él dijo que Lilith lo estaba protegiendo de alguna forma –comentó Robert

_"__Hay que averiguar qué clase de protección es, probablemente por eso el fuego celestial no lo mató… en estos momentos Sebastian no está muerto, su cuerpo se ha rendido es probable que por el hechizo que hay en él es que aún vive"._

-¿No podemos simplemente matarlo? –preguntó Jia

_"__Puede intentarse"._

-¡No! –exclamó Alec.

-Robert, llévatelo de aquí –ordenó Maryse.

-Tarde o temprano morirá –contestó Jocelyn –supongo que no hay otra salida.

-Sabes que no la hay –respondió Jia.

-Yo quiero ser quien lo mate –dijo Isabelle.

-¡No! –gritó Alec sostenido por su padre.

-Luke, hazme el favor de sacar a todos de aquí

-¡No! –insistió Alec, pero su padre y Magnus se lo llevaban de la habitación.

-Alec voy a pedirte que vayas de buena manera con Lucian y los guardias al Gard, o te llevarán a la fuerza sino te calmas –objetó Robert –acepté que anduvieras con el brujo pero… esto

-¿Aceptar? –reclamó Alec -¿De qué manera aceptaste mi relación con Magnus? ¡Nunca lo hiciste!

-Alec –le dijo Magnus, pero él se soltó

-¿O me equivoco? ¡Fuera Magnus o fuera Jonathan! Te avergüenzas de mí, pero soy así padre… soy quien soy –Robert sostenía la mirada a su hijo.

-No hablaremos sobre eso aquí ni ahora

-¿A no? ¿Y cuándo vamos a hablarlo? –reclamó enfadado Alec -¿Cuándo has vuelto a hablar conmigo desde que anduve con Magnus? Qué no sea para ser entrevistado por la Clave, por misiones a las que tengamos que ir…

-Siempre has sido él más responsable y recto –le interrumpió su padre

-¡Pero estoy cansado! –Isabelle jamás había visto a su hermano hablarle así a su padre, cuando ella se ponía en esa actitud, él le regañaba; ella amaba a su hermano y le prometió que siempre le apoyaría, pero esta traición… él y Sebastian… -¡Estoy cansado de la estúpida ley y de la Clave también! ¡Jonathan podría arrepentirse de sus actos, y ustedes jamás lo perdonarán!

-¡Es un asesino Alec! –exclamó Clary interrumpiendo la plática -¿Recuerdas cuándo descubrimos la unión entre Jace y Sebastian? ¿Cómo tú no dabas mérito que él no pudiera aceptar o recordar quién es él?

-Clary no creo que sea una buena idea… –le dijo Simon

-Yo acepto quién es Clary, recuerdo quien es también… sé lo que hizo, no cambiaría nada de él, porque al igual que nosotros tenemos defectos y cualidades, él las tiene… pero sé algo que no es y eso es que él no es un monstruo, ustedes… ustedes… ¿Se han puesto a pensar cómo debió ser su vida para que él sea de la manera que es? ¿Cómo fue vivir tantos años bajo el entrenamiento sádico de Valentine? –Simon bajó la mirada -¿Crecer para ser una máquina para matar, un soldado… jamás saber lo que es la familia? Vivir confundido y que bajo ese muro de hielo hay un niño que tiene más miedo que ustedes –Alec respiró despacio –Sé que es culpable, no digo que no lo sea… pero por el odio que hay en los corazones olvidamos ver lo que en realidad somos…

Alec se marchó. Magnus cruzó sus brazos. Luke miró a Robert, quien no dijo nada y volvió a la habitación. Los chicos se mantuvieron en silencio.

-¿Tú lo sabías Magnus?

-Creo que ya no es necesario que Jia use la espada mortal en él, de todas maneras lo juzgarán por traición –contestó él desalentado –Iré a ver cómo sigue Jace.

* * *

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó Robert después de cerrar la puerta.

-Le han dado de beber de la Copa Mortal –contestó Jocelyn –pero tampoco funcionó.

Robert sacó su espada –Lo apuñalaré en el corazón.

-Yo sería más inteligente, señor Inquisidor –ellos asombrados vieron que de la esquina estaba la Reina Seelie con un abanico de mano, un vestido de gasa y un sombrero gris -¿Siguen dudando de mí?

-Eso no quita, que la Clave perdone su traición. Sabe que se llevará a juicio –indicó Jia -¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Somos aliados, vengo a negociar con ustedes –ella se acercó a la cama –hay algo extraño en él.

-¿La protección de Lilith? –preguntó Jocelyn.

-Querida traidora, en estos momentos te atreves a llamarlo hijo ahora que está a punto de morir, los humanos son más crueles que las hadas

-No creo que estés aquí para hablar sobre el amor de Jocelyn a su hijo –objetó Robert.

-¿Furioso ahora que sabes el romance de tú hijo con este chico? –ella río sarcástica –Yo traté de ser más discreta y no lo revelé a todo pulmón. ¿Qué dirán ahora de los Lightwood? Sus padres primero en el Círculo, años después su primogénito amante del hijo de Valentine.

-¿Qué quieres negociar? –preguntó Jia.

-Si ustedes matan a Jonathan, traerán la irá del infierno a la Tierra; tal vez en otro momento no les habría importado pero seamos realistas con la guerra oscura han perdido a muchos nefilims y también aliados. Además del hechizo de protección que le dio Lilith; sus demonios lo están buscando… pero más allá de eso ella tiene muchos seguidores en todo el mundo. Olvídense de los cazadores oscuros. Miles, millones a lo mejor… lo que vieron en la Iglesia Talto la otra vez no es nada con lo que en realidad hay detrás de ella. Si ustedes lo matan, no solo están trazando su extinción sino también la de todos en esta dimensión terrenal.

-¿Y tú que nos sugieres hacer? –dijo Jia.

-Les sugiero que lo más prudente es que primero eliminen a Lilith, porque de lo contrario…

-¿De lo contrario? –preguntó Jocelyn.

La Reina Seelie sonrío -¿Alexander Lightwood no les dijo nada verdad? ¿Tampoco el brujo Bane?

-¿De qué estás hablando? –interrumpió Maryse.

-Lilith quería matar a Alec porque interfería en sus planes, él estaba alejando a Jonathan de sus planes de la batalla –Maryse quedó atónita –el último instituto donde no hubo convertidos, él no fue por quedarse con tú hijo… pero no creo que quieras saber sobre su vida amorosa. Ella me advirtió a mí que su hijo nos traicionaría, yo envié a Merliorn a vigilar si era cierto. Después que salvó a Lightwood en la Plaza del Ángel fue a la Cueva a cerrar el portal, pero el verdadero Merliorn lo detuvo y ahí fue cuando él lo mató.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Yo no sabía que… Lilith de cierta manera pudo hacer un hechizo donde un demonio iba a matar a Lightwood pero Jonathan lo salvó –ella miró al chico pálido y acarició su rostro –Y Kadir intentando matar a Alec en la Ciudad Silenciosa también fue orden de Lilith…

-¿Quieres decir que Alec está en peligro? –preguntó atónita Maryse.

-Tal vez mis palabras vinieron un poco tarde, ¿dónde está su hijo en estos momentos inquisidor?

Maryse palideció. Robert abrió la puerta y en el pasillo seguían Luke, Clary, Simon y su hija. Jia, Jocelyn y Maryse fueron detrás de él.

-¿Alec ha regresado?

-Después de su discurso dudo que lo haga –respondió Isabelle.

-Hay que encontrarlo –dijo Robert.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Luke -¿Lograron matar a Sebastian?

-Lo único que me importa en estos momentos es que Lilith no mate a mi hijo –respondió Maryse.

-¿Pensé que dijiste que ya no es tú hijo? –dijo sarcástica Isabelle.

-Lilith… -Magnus expresó atónito y salió corriendo. Isabelle vio que su padre y los demás también. Solo los hermanos silenciosos continuaban en la habitación.

-¿Están hablando en serio? –preguntó Isabelle atónita y salió detrás de ellos.

-Izzy… espera –dijo Simon.

-Vamos a dividirnos –le dijo Robert a Magnus.

-¿Buscaba a su hijo inquisidor? –Magnus giró y vio que era el mismo demonio que estuvo transformado en Kadir –Lilith siempre tiene lo que quiere.

-La historia no habla muy bien de ella –contestó Magnus

-Sabe que Sebastian sigue vivo, ha mandado un anuncio si ustedes lo matan entonces Lilith matará a Alexander Lightwood.

-Lilith es un poco irónica, ella lo quería muerto…

-Tiene muchos trucos Lilith, puede ser que lo hechice para que convenza a Sebastian con continuar con sus planes –dijo él mirando que los demás llegaron hacia ellos –no lo sé a mí no me dirá lo que hará, solo me queda decirles que ella lo tiene. Devuélvanle a su hijo y verán al chico Lightwood; les visitaré después para saber su respuesta.

Jia llevó sus manos a su cabeza –No podemos hacerlo, no podemos entregárselo. Hay que someterlo al Consejo, aunque ocultemos su romance… dirán que es mejor sacrificar a Alec a soltar a un asesino.

-¡Pero es mi hermano! –exclamó Isabelle.

-Todos somos testigos de lo que hizo Lilith para revivir a Sebastian, más Simon y Clary. Si lo entregamos algo peor puede iniciar.

Maryse cruzó sus brazos. Isabelle buscó la mirada de sus padres pero ninguno le consideraba. Ella sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Cómo pueden dudarlo? ¿Quieren perder a otro hijo?

-Somos nefilims Isabelle, sacrificar a Alec… es mejor a sacrificar a más vidas –dijo Robert

Isabelle miró a su padre atónita, ella salió corriendo. Simon y Clary la siguieron. Jocelyn negó con la cabeza -¿Realmente van a dejar que su hijo muera?

-¿Cómo crees que me siento con esta petición y también con su traición? –preguntó Maryse.

-Jonathan no querría que sacrifiquen a Alec por él –interrumpió Magnus –él nos dijo a mí y a Jace que se entregaría para que lo saquen de la Ciudad Silenciosa, también le pidió a Jace que lo mate. Se sacrificó con tal de que Alec sea feliz y no lo condenen; es por eso que si ustedes dejan morir a Alec su sacrificio será en vano… o tal vez que los dos mueran, es el mejor final feliz donde sus almas puedan encontrarse –él se retiró.

-¿Sebastian se sacrificó con Alec? –dijo confundido Luke.

-La Reina Seelie también dijo que él le salvó la vida a Alec en varias ocasiones –respondió Maryse.

* * *

Jace despertó se sentía mareado pero mejor, no había nadie cerca. Se sentó y vio su chaqueta negra en el sofá. La puerta se abrió de golpe y ahí estaba Isabelle envuelta en lágrimas, detrás de ella Simon y Clary.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Lilith se llevó a Alec

-¿Qué? –preguntó atónito -¿Qué ocurrió con Jonathan?

-Él no ha muerto aun por lo que tengo entendido, pero Lilith pide que le devuelvan a Sebastian y nos dará a Alec

-¿Por qué no me despertaron antes? –reclamó Jace

-Mi padre dijo que es mejor sacrificar a Alec a que sacrifiquemos más vidas –confesó dolida Isabelle –Él… es nuestro hermano Jace

-Vamos a traer de vuelta a Alec, no te preocupes por eso –dijo él poniéndose de pie.

-¿Cómo vamos a saber dónde está? –preguntó Clary -¿Cómo vamos a localizarlo?

-Buscando a Lilith –respondió él agarrando su chaqueta –Y sólo existe una persona capaz de ayudarnos.

-Magnus –dijo Clary

Jace negó con la cabeza –Jonathan, él es el único que nos puede ayudar a contactar y localizar a Lilith… si sabe que tiene secuestrado a Alec, no se negará

-Debes estar bromeando –contestó Simon –Por si lo olvidas la Clave lo tiene en custodia, los hermanos silenciosos estaban con él y peor aún ni siquiera está consciente.

-Entonces es hora de despertarlo

-¿Tú sabías lo que hay entre Alec y…? –Isabelle no pudo terminar de hablar. Jace asintió con la cabeza –Yo no fui una buena hermana, en Nueva York él empezó a decirme sobre una posibilidad para Sebastian, si él hubiera crecido con Jocelyn y Clary… yo no quise escucharlo y me enojé con él, creo que por eso no me dijo nada.

-¿Por eso me preguntaste si creía que el fuego celestial funcionaría en él? –le preguntó Clary a su novio.

-Vaya, después de todo por eso no lo mató –contestó Simon.

-Yo le dije a Alec que solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo, pero cuando vi a Jonathan salvarlo en la plaza del Ángel me di cuenta que realmente le importaba… más cuando vino a decirme que se entregaría con los pocos oscuros que tenía para que no entrevisten a Alec con la espada mortal como una distracción, me dijo que dejaría que yo lo mate –los tres le miraban perplejos –Jonathan ama a Alec.


	22. Misión suicida

-Jace no podemos hacer esto –contestó Isabelle

-¿No quieres salvar a Alec? –le preguntó Jace, ella se limpió las lágrimas.

-Es que no puedo… perdonar a ese bastardo como lo hizo Alec, yo no puedo…

-¿No crees que la mejor manera que Jonathan redima sus errores es ayudándote a no perder a nuestro hermano? –Jace se acercó a ella –El pago por habernos quitado a Max, es salvar a Alec… recuerda el equilibrio del bien y el mal.

-Jace…

-No voy a obligarte a hacerlo, mejor quédate aquí –contestó él y salió de la habitación.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Simon.

-Si seguimos a Jace es… ¡maldición! –ella miró a Simon, después a Clary. Los tres asintieron con la cabeza y salieron del cuarto.

* * *

Había mucha gente en el pasillo, varios guardias ayudaban a sacarlos de ahí. Jace se fue aproximando. Hasta que Jocelyn vio sus caras de angustia por la situación. Jace desinteresado caminó hacia la puerta dónde estaba Robert Lightwood debatiendo con la Cónsul.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo sigue Jonathan?

-Él… Sebastian tuvo que ser trasladado a otro lugar, porque hubo un motín –Jia llevó a Jace adentro de la habitación, Robert cerró la puerta –Todos quieren matarlo esto es muy complicado.

-¿Cómo pudieron sacarlo?

-El Hermano Zacharias lo hizo con ayuda de los hermanos Silenciosos, ya tenemos a nuestro enemigo… todos quieren ver su cabeza, no sé sentirán tranquilos hasta tenerlo muerto –Explicó Jia.

-¿Dónde lo llevaron?

-Me avisarán en cuanto esto se pueda solucionar –contestó Jia

-Yo les dije que lo mejor era matarlo en esos momentos –reclamó Robert.

-Ellos están más asustados porque no murió ante el fuego Celestial, hablan sobre que es un gran demonio y demás –explicó Jia –cuando volvimos encontramos la situación así.

-¿Van a matarlo?

-Haremos la Reunión del Consejo como establecen las leyes y…

-Nos mandarán el féretro de Alec por Lilith, es muy buena opción –contestó Jace.

-Sé que él es tú parabatai, pero tienes que entender –contestó Robert

-Claro ustedes los Lightwood tienen una manera muy peculiar de mostrar su cariño, siempre la ley está por encima de la familia

-¡Jace!

-Mientras deciden si lo matan o no, yo iré por Alec con o sin permiso de la Clave –Jace abrió la puerta y se marchó.

Logró pasar entre el amontonamiento y llamó a sus amigos, ellos llegaron hasta un callejón alejado. El frío continuaba en el lugar. Las calles estaban cubiertas de nieve, todavía con rastros de la última batalla realizada.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó Clary

-Necesito que hagas un portal para llevarnos a la casa de Ragnor Fell –ordenó Jace. Clary no entendía la situación.

-¿Por qué debemos ir? –interrumpió Isabelle

-Tenemos que aprovechar que todos están distraídos con el motín, ¿Están dispuestos a salvar a Alec?

-Es mi hermano

-Una vez que vengan conmigo no hay marcha atrás, nos estamos revelando contra la Clave y podemos ser acusados de traidores. –advirtió Jace.

-Jamás me ha gustado seguir las reglas, dónde tú vayas yo iré… no te dejaré lo sabes –dijo Clary sacando su estela y empezó a trazar el portal.

Jace miró a Simon, quien suspiró –Me siento responsable por todo esto, fui yo quien mandó a Alec a esa habitación sin saber qué ocurriría.

-Si logramos sobrevivir, serás el padrino de bodas –bufó Jace.

-Listo

-Primero las damas

* * *

Ellos llegaron afuera de la cabaña, la nieve cubría el sendero. La casa era igual a como recordaba Clary la chimenea funcionaba y hay luces adentro. Jace tocó a la puerta, la cual se abrió y Magnus estaba frente a ellos.

-¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó Isabelle.

-Lo mismo debería decir yo, ¿qué has hecho Jace? –reclamó Magnus.

-Ellos fueron a buscarme, quieren salvar a Alec también

-Esto es arriesgado, los tres acordamos no involucrar

-¿Los tres? –preguntó Isabelle -¿¡Van a explicarme qué ocurre!?

-Gustan un poco de té –interrumpió la Reina Seelie, ellos observaron a Jace y después a Magnus –Creo que debemos dar una explicación a nuestros nuevos reclutas.

-¿Por qué tú querrías ayudarnos a salvar a Alec? ¿En qué te beneficia? –Isabelle espetó.

-Café y donas –Magnus chasqueó los dedos –Ustedes tres tomen asiento, les diremos la versión corta de los hechos -Jace sonrío –Después que se llevaron a Alec a la Ciudad Silenciosa, Jonathan vino buscándolo y Jace le contó lo ocurrido, nuestro querido asesino dijo que se entregaría para que no lo condenen, pero eso no ayudaría mucho así que traería a los últimos cazadores oscuros para pelear y dejaría que nuestra antorcha humana lo matara. ¿Hasta ahí vamos bien?

-Sí –contestó Isabelle.

* * *

_-Dijiste que hay subterráneos que desean eliminarme…_

_-¿Acaso los hombres lobos y los vampiros no están con la Clave? Solamente fue para alardear y crear duda en ti… si te digo esto es porque me agradas y eres el mortal al cual le tengo más cariño –ella depositó un beso en su mejilla -¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que sabes que tú madre no descansará hasta que Alec Lightwood muera?_

_-No voy a descansar hasta que Alexander esté a salvo, así tenga que matarla con mis propias manos –respondió frío y sin titubear._

_La Reina Seelie le miró expectante -¿Serás capaz de traicionar a Lilith por él?_

_-¿Tú no la estás traicionando diciéndome esto? –río él _

_-¿Me juras por la vida de Alexander Lightwood que matarás a Lilith?_

_-¿Estás dudando de mí?_

_La sonrisa de la Reina de las hadas fue de triunfo –Cuenta con mi ayuda para lo que seas que estás tramando, deseo salir con vida y libre de esta situación._

_-Muy bien, entonces tenemos que buscar a nuestro equipo._

_-¿Tienes un equipo?_

_-Los dos que quieren a Alec a salvo, por un extraño giro del destino; los únicos en quienes puedo confiar en estos momentos._

* * *

_-Jonathan quiere que yo lo mate pero no sé como hacerlo –le reveló Jace a Magnus, quién seguía pensativo por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo –No controlo el fuego celestial, ¡Magnus me estás prestando atención!_

_-Por supuesto que no lo está haciendo –les interrumpió la Reina Seelie._

_-¿Cómo te atreves a aparecerte aquí? –reclamó Jace_

_-Ella está con nosotros –dijo Jonathan –hay un cambio de planes, no vas a poder matarme_

_-Al final de cuentas la Clave lo hará –contestó Magnus, Jonathan ignoró su comentario y él se percató._

_-Lilith es quién quiere muerto a Alec –dijo Jonathan –primero tenemos que matarla a ella, soy el único que puede localizarla._

_-Entonces mátala y fin del tema –respondió Magnus_

_-Mira brujo sino quieres colaborar con nosotros puedes hacerlo, total no necesitamos de tu ayuda –contestó Jonathan._

_Magnus se levantó de su asiento –Por supuesto que no deseo apoyarte, ¿Por qué habría de ayudar al hombre que me quitó a Alec?_

_-Genial, pelea por un chico –bufó la Reina Seelie sentándose _

_Jonathan dibujó una sonrisa sarcástica -¿Perdón? ¿Quién fue el que terminó con Alec para empezar? –él se acercó hasta quedar frente a su oponente -¿Quién fue el que no le quería decir nada sobre su pasado? Tú solo perdiste a Alec, yo no te lo quité… _

_-Tan siquiera yo siempre he sido claro con mis sentimientos hacia él, no lo confundí en ningún momento ni jugué con él_

_-Muy bien es suficiente –interrumpió Jace –No puedo creer que por primera vez en mi vida están hablando de alguien que no sea yo –Magnus llevó su mano a su frente, Jonathan cruzó sus brazos._

_-Creo que esa discusión estaría bien, cuando Alec esté presente y así le preguntan por cuál de los dos decide –objetó la Reina Seelie –ahora, más tarde van a entrevistarlo con la espada mortal, que es lo que tenemos que evitar ¿no es así?_

_-Si no te vamos a matar ahora, ¿Cuál es el plan? –preguntó indiferente Magnus_

_-Vamos a hacerme pasar por muerto ante la Clave _

_-¿Qué? –preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo._

_-¿Cómo piensas engañar a la Clave? –cuestionó Magnus –Digo, porque créeme que no cualquiera lo consigue_

_Jonathan empezó a reírse –Me subestimas brujo, ¿No he logrado engañar a la Clave todo este tiempo? Ni siquiera han podido localizarme, en estos momentos para ellos no estoy en Idrys_

_-Entonces si eres superpoderoso, ¿por qué no lo utilizas cómo ventaja? –bufó Magnus_

_-Por qué así no salvo a Alec y quedamos en la mismas, muy bien el plan es este voy a atacarlos con los cazadores oscuros que me quedan, no involucraremos a los hadas y con el portal cerrado no puedo usar demonios._

_-Si __ya no voy a matarte, ¿Con qué vamos a continuar? –preguntó Jace_

_-Lo más seguro es que varios quieran pelear contra mí, tú tendrás que retarme y hacer que los demás retrocedan, eso si no deseas que yo los mate lo cual no sería nada difícil –Magnus frunció el labio –entonces usaremos el fuego celestial_

_-Ni siquiera lo sé controlar_

_-¿Qué sucedió con el entrenamiento que te dio Valentine? ¿Qué enseñan a los nefilims hoy en día? –Jonathan sacó una daga de su cinturón –He estudiado el Fuego Celestial desde hace mucho tiempo, tú solo eres un contenedor donde está alojado y con una pequeña fisura –él rozó su daga en su cuello –si corto directo a una de tus venas principales el fuego brotará como sangre._

_Magnus quedó atónito. Jace sacudió la cabeza -¿Qué ocurre si el fuego Celestial te mata en verdad?_

_Jonathan sonrío –Sólo necesitamos una distracción, que vean el fuego celestial salir de tu cuerpo después usaremos magia, ahí entra el brujo el incrementará las llamas, todos pensarán que eres tú y te lanzarás hacia mi –la Reina Seelie lucía complacida, Jace miró a Magnus_

_-Puedo hacer eso, jamás se me…_

_-Para que los demás piensen que he fallecido, necesito que el brujo preparé la misma pócima que le dieron a mi madre cuando se quedó inconsciente _

_-¿Estás hablando en serio? –reclamó Magnus_

_-Por supuesto que sí, ellos necesitan ver que yo no reacciono y ante cualquier situación no puedo despertar; debemos hacer creer que Jace también está grave. Eso dejará solos en el resto a la Reina Seelie y al brujo._

_-Pero vamos a necesitar más ayuda, nosotros dos no –interrumpió Magnus –cuando los lleven a las Basilias, los hermanos silenciosos_

_-Lo he considerado, tú eres amigo de uno de ellos… ¿no es así? ¿El hermano Zacharias? –Magnus chistó los dientes –También Catarina Loss, ¿Puedes convencerlos en apoyarnos?_

_-Para ganar tiempo, puedo pedirle a Catarina que elabore la pócima y también el antídoto_

_-El truco para engañar a todos será que los cazadores oscuros fallecerán, ellos están vinculados a la Copa Mortal así que en el momento que el fuego nos cubra a Jace y a mí, la Reina Seelie destruirá la Copa Mortal. Le enseñaré como hacerlo _

_-¿Después que lleguemos a Basilias que va a pasar? –preguntó Jace_

_-Necesitamos considerar imprevistos, el inquisidor y la Cónsul estarán pendientes de mí. Tal vez podamos hacer algo dramático._

_-¿Qué ocurrirá si Jocelyn decide acompañarte? –cuestionó Magnus_

_-Si es así, tú tienes que estar con ella para verificar que no se comprometa nuestro plan; sinceramente dudo que lo haga. Una vez que digan que yo he fallecido, Bane tienes que encargarte que los nefilims vayan a las puertas de Basilias queriendo ver mi cabeza o algo parecido, como un motín. Entonces se verán comprometidos a moverme de lugar. Te pedirán hacer un portal y me trasladarán, tienes que cerciorarte que ni la cónsul o el inquisidor sepan donde me llevaron._

_-Tal vez Catarina puede hacer el portal –mencionó Jace –así Magnus puede armar el botín y poder entretener a la Cónsul y a Robert Lightwood_

_-Sinceramente es un plan brillante, debo reconocer –dijo Magnus –es probable que funcione, solo me costará trabajo convencer a Catarina, ya sabes después que eres responsable de la muerte de Ragnor… no tienes muchos amigos Sebastian_

_-Cuando hagamos la improvisación del fuego, aprovecharé para tomar la pócima; cuando todo haya funcionado me despertarán y saldremos a buscar a Lilith, la mataré y entonces podré estar tranquilo._

_-Tú estarás muerto para la Clave, ¿Qué piensas hacer? –preguntó Jace_

_-No cantemos victoria, enfrentar a un demonio mayor como Lilith no será sencillo. Tal vez no sobreviva o en el peor de los casos debemos considerar el peor de los escenarios así que no me haré falsas esperanzas._

_-Eres realista –contestó Magnus –Muy bien, entonces empecemos con esto._

_-Si algo sale mal, la Reina Seelie les ayudará a ir con Lilith y entonces por favor Jace, mátala _

* * *

-Lo que nos estás contando es… -dijo Isabelle asimilando lo que le acababan de contar.

-Entre los imprevistos no consideramos que Kadir era un traidor, reconocí que era uno falso cuando dijo "Lord Morgenstern", nosotros lo llamamos Sebastian; cuando dijo que Alec ya estaría muerto y fuimos a buscarlo, me sentí aliviado pero ahora él pensaba que Jonathan realmente estaba en peligro, yo no podía explicarle la verdad… -él hizo una pausa y por primera vez se sentó –entré a ver cómo estaba Jonathan porque necesitaba saber que ocurría, Jocelyn estaba ahí y cuando por fin íbamos a decir que murió, ella gritó y todo se descontroló, Alec entró… reveló que es su amante; si usaba mi magia para noquearlo iba a ser muy obvio con todos mirando. Cuando me marché porque no consideramos nada de eso me encontré con la Reina Seelie… ella me dijo que había escuchado que vendrían por Alec, así que le pedí que ya estábamos en Foco Rojo; por eso fue a la habitación para distraerlos.

-Eso es…

-Yo logré propagar chismes entre los nefilims sobre que Sebastian aún estaba vivo, que corrieran la voz. Con ventaja los adultos salieron incluyendo Jocelyn, con la revuelta de los nefilims los Hermanos Silenciosos consideraron que era propicio ocultarlo. El Hermano Zacharias dijo que conocía a una bruja que podía ayudarlos. Catarina llegó y con un portal los trasladó hasta aquí. Así que al final el plan pudo hacerse.

-¿El Hermano Zacharias está en esto? –preguntó asombrada Clary

-Así que mis bienaventurados jóvenes, han venido a una misión suicida. Ahora si tomaré café.

-¿No era más fácil poner en protección a Alec en vez de dejarlo que se lo lleven? –dijo Simon

-¿Estás de acuerdo que eso no estaba en el plan? -reclamó Jace

-El plan fue… jamás lo noté –habló Isabelle aun impactada –realmente pudieron engañar a todos

-Debo decir que la estrategia fue muy buena –respondió Simon

-Jonathan tiene muy buenas ideas, a mí aún me sorprende el hecho que sacrificó todo lo que logró por salvar a Alec –contestó Jace, todos guardaron silencio.

_"__La poción funcionó, él viene en un momento" _

-Demasiada emoción y adrenalina en pocas horas –dijo Catarina, quien entraba acompañada del Hermano Zacharias –Vaya, más rebeldes.

* * *

Un cubetazo de agua fría hizo despertar a Alec, parecía un calabozo. El lugar estaba sucio, no había nadie frente a él. Levantó la mirada y había tres personas vestidas con largas capuchas negras. Parecían cultistas. Él está sobre una mesa metálica, sus muñecas y piernas están sujetadas con cadenas de metal demoniaco, la piel le ardía.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué quieren de mí?

-Eres nuestro sacrificio a Lilith –dijo un hombre de voz ronca –Ella te pidió, tú serás su alimento

-¡No! –gritó eufórico -¡Lilith no come humanos! ¿¡Por qué mejor no dice que me quiere muerto!?

-Porque matarte sería un regalo para ti –él se asombró al ver a la mujer vestida de negro frente a él –mi alimento serán tus emociones y tus recuerdos

-¡No! ¡No puedes hacer eso!

-¡Quiero a mi hijo de vuelta! ¡Quiero a Sebastian Morgenstern y no a Jonathan! ¡Su deseo de sangre y venganza! ¡No un débil que sacrificó todo por un estúpido como tú!

-¡Jonathan está muerto! –contestó con la garganta entrecortada

-Humano tonto, he pedido a la Clave que me devuelva a mi hijo sino te quieren muerto… sé que aceptarán

-Estás equivocada –Alec mordió su labio –Ellos preferirán sacrificarme a mí que entregarte a Jonathan, no lo harán…

-Lo sé muy bien, pero Jonathan vendrá por ti.

-¿Qué? ¿Por eso me trajiste aquí por él? –Alec estaba consternado –Jonathan… él no vendrá por mí

Lilith bufó –Mi regalo cuando él venga por ti, será que tú ya no lo recordarás. Lo odiarás y desearás matarlo, entonces él será quien te mate

-¡Estás loca! ¿¡Si me quieres muerto por qué no me matas!? ¡Ni siquiera conoces a tú propio hijo! ¡Él no vendrá! ¡A él yo no le intereso!

-Te he dicho que la muerte no será un buen final para ti, lo que deseo es que desprecies a Sebastian que le muestres que ya no hay ninguna esperanza entre ustedes, que nunca lo hubo –Alec trató de soltarse, pero su piel le ardía más -¡Bienvenido a tú infierno!

* * *

Jonathan se miró en el espejo del baño, sus ojos seguían siendo negros y no como en su sueño. Que el fuego celestial funcionara en él, era una fantasía muy grande. Pero no tenía tiempo que perder, salvaría a Alec.


	23. Todo tiene un precio

Isabelle estaba acolchonada del sofá, junto a ella un preocupado Simon -¿Todo este tiempo ustedes dos lo supieron? Clary tenía razón… mi hermano es su cómplice y…

-Izzy…

-¿Cómo crees que me siento con esto Jace? –Reclamó ella -¡Alec es Alec y jamás haría algo como esto! ¿No lo estará controlando como hizo contigo?

-Isabelle… -Magnus caminó hacia ella -¿Cómo crees que me siento yo con todo esto? Pienso que si no hubiera apartado a Alec como lo hice, nada de esto pasaría…

_"__Las situaciones que no podemos controlar son las más perjudiciales para todos, hay personas que creen en el destino… pienso que la única manera de que acabara esta guerra oscura era así. Jonathan y Alec se conocieron de pequeños, que Jonathan deseé salvar a Alec… demuestra la humanidad dentro de él"._

-Pero… -dijo Clary

-Tal vez Alec fue el único que lo vio como un hombre y no como un monstruo –dijo Catarina –eso es lo que él necesitaba, desde pequeño Jocelyn mostró desprecio hacia él… es seguro que Valentine haya hecho lo mismo.

-No tiene sentido –contestó Clary

-Lo que no tiene sentido es que se pongan a hablar de alguien a sus espaldas –la voz fría de Jonathan hizo que todos le miraran –odio la lastima, el objetivo aquí es salvar a Alec.

Isabelle mordió su labio enfadada –Que quede claro que jamás voy a perdonar lo que hiciste, y si salvamos a Alec te entregarás a la Clave.

-Izzy esa no es nuestra decisión –dijo Jace

-Si lo es, ha habido muchos muertos todos los oscuros que transformaste, los subterráneos, mi hermano… mis dos hermanos, yo no soy Alexander –ella se puso de pie –Esa es mi condición para ayudarte.

Jonathan sonrío sombríamente –Tú ayuda no es indispensable así que puedes irte por donde llegaste, solo necesito a Jace y el brujo; así que no hagas perder mi tiempo cazadora de sombras –después miró a la Reina de la Corte de las hadas -¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

-Claro que sí –contestó ella poniéndose de pie, está sobre ese mueble

-Isabelle por favor –expresó Jace –sé que esto es difícil para todos

-Para ustedes lo es, me quieren muerto –interrumpió Jonathan mientras sacó una bolsa de piel café –a mí me importa un bledo, pero ustedes como humanos tontos que son no les deja pensar con claridad en estos momentos

-¿Cuál es tú plan? ¿Cómo vamos a matar a Lilith? –preguntó Simon –Sé que no estoy en la lista de tus necesidades, pero se trata de Alec… ya nos enfrentamos a ella una vez y no nos fue muy bien, ya no tengo la marca de Cain

-El plan es simple yo me encargaré de Lilith, Jace y Bane busquen a Alec se encontrarán con demonios en el camino, en cuanto estén con él regresen aquí

-¿Cómo regresarás tú? –preguntó la Reina Seelie. Él no respondió. Todos le miraron.

-Entonces marchémonos –dijo Jonathan sacando de la bolsa una espada que se colocó en la espalda.

-Jace yo iré contigo –habló Clary por primera vez –no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados, lo sabes muy bien.

-Yo también voy, necesitarán ayuda con los demonios –ella cruzó los brazos frunciendo el labio –no pongo ninguna condición, ya que es claro lo que va a ocurrir.

-Solo no se metan en mi camino –advirtió Jonathan caminando hacia la puerta –es hora de hacer el portal brujo, te diré a donde es.

Magnus miró a Catarina, quién se acercó a abrazarlo –Magnus… ten cuidado y vuelve a salvo, Lilith es…

-¿Cómo puede ser que Alec se haya involucrado con él? –cuestionó confundida Isabelle –Es decir, son sumamente opuestos y… no los imagino juntos.

-Vamos por Alec –anunció Jace siguiendo a Jonathan.

Magnus se adelantó junto con Jonathan hacia afuera de la casa –Jamás pensé que estaríamos del mismo bando, como me dijo Clary la vez que vinieron a esta casa.

-No hay un bando brujo, ustedes son un grupo pero yo no estoy incluido ahí; iremos a Alaska

-¿Alaska?

-Estas son las coordenadas

-Los ataques secundarios después de que quedaste inconsciente, fue para hacer más dramático lo ocurrido –dijo Magnus mientras agarró el pedazo de papel –tú escuchaste todo lo que ocurrió, tú madre y Alec…

-Él me dijo que ustedes volvieron –Magnus quedó atónito –fue lo que me dijo en la Ciudad Silenciosa, así que decidió por ti además yo no le puedo dar nada bueno… solo quiero pedirte algo hazlo feliz y no lo hagas sufrir como lo hice yo, ahora vamos por él.

-¿Qué van a hacer cuándo la Clave se ponga en contacto con ustedes? –preguntó Clary a Catarina mientras salían.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso, ustedes traigan a Alec sano y salvo

-Siempre quise ir a Alaska y conocer el Monte McKinley lo incluiré en la lista de mi próximo viaje –dijo Magnus mientras hacía el portal.

Jonathan se alejó del grupo, recordaba el susurro de Alec mientras le sujetaba _"__Jonathan… por favor… no me dejes"_. También escuchar decir frente a todos _"__No, no fui su cómplice pero… si fui su amante". _"Fui" Tiempo pasado, tiempo en el que tuvo miedo a decirle las palabras que quería escuchar de él, pero no podía cambiar el pasado. Solo quedaba la única oportunidad para salvar a Alec.

-Jonathan –le interrumpió Jace –Alec…

-Tienes que evitar que lo castiguen de traidor, por favor

-Yo no sé si…

-Ya está listo el portal –habló Magnus.

Jonathan fue el primero en cruzar, después hizo lo mismo Jace, al final todos pasaron. Los fuertes vientos y el frío se sintieron al llegar.

-¿No pudo elegir otro escondite? –preguntó Clary

-Tiene lógica no hay sol y pueden andar con libertad –contestó Simon

-Usen sus runas si les hace falta –dijo Jonathan empezando a avanzar –Esa es la montaña dónde ella está, debe tener demonios custodiando la entrada principal, otra cosa sabe que estamos aquí

-¿Cómo puede saberlo? –reclamó Isabelle

-Es su territorio –respondió Magnus –tan siquiera nos congelaremos y no tuvimos que ir a Edom

-Tengo una duda, ¿no ella tardaría en regenerarse? –preguntó Simón –Clary dijo que…

Ellos vieron que Jonathan ya estaba demasiado lejos de su alcance –Creo que dejaremos la plática para después.

-¿No debemos vigilar el perímetro? –preguntó Isabelle –No sé ver de qué manera podemos entrar, tener un plan

-No creo que tengamos tiempo para hacerlo –respondió Magnus, quién ya tenía ropa de invierno y su bufanda. Todos empezaron a correr.

Jonathan estaba en la entrada principal, logró matar sin ningún problema a los dos demonios que custodiaban la cueva, después siguió corriendo y otros más llegaron, él les partió a la mitad y también saltó, su velocidad era muy rápida. Cuando los demás llegaron vieron los demonios muertos a su paso.

-Lo bueno es que nosotros nos encargaríamos de ellos –reprochó Isabelle

-Vamos a dividirnos –dijo Jace –tortolos vayan con Bane y yo iré con Clary, nos reuniremos aquí

-No es necesario, traje la bufanda de Alec –dijo Magnus –podemos encontrarlo con facilidad.

* * *

Jonathan llegó a una puerta de cristal, ahí viendo hacia el horizonte estaba Lilith -¿Así que trajiste ayuda?

-¿Dónde está Alec? ¡Déjalos marcharse de aquí!

-¡Destruiste todo Jonathan! ¡Todo por ese estúpido nefilim! –ella alzó la voz

-Si yo acababa con este mundo, entonces no habría una segunda oportunidad para Alec y para mí –contestó él

-¿¡Ve en lo que te ha convertido!? –le miró enfadada caminando hacia él –Sabes que no puedes matarme, no estoy regenerada y el cuerpo de esta mundana solo está poseído por mí

-Lo sé, pero yo sí puedo matarme –contestó Jonathan desfundando la espada de su espalda -Ningún arma del ángel puede matarme, pero esta es una espada demoniaca que me dio mi padre, con ésta puedo morir fácilmente

-¿Qué?

Jonathan dio dos paso quedando frente a frente con Lilith –Libera a Alec, deja ir a sus amigos y perdona la vida a la Reina Seelie sino lo haces entonces yo me mataré

-¿Has decidido llegar a este extremo? ¡Después que yo te traje a la vida de nuevo! ¡Después de todo lo que hice por ti!

-Sí, por qué por primera vez hay alguien que no me vio como una máquina de matar o un monstruo –Jonathan respondió –tú también me viste de la misma manera que mis padres, pero yo ya no quiero pelear más… no quiero seguir matando… me he rendido

-Si te vas con ese chico, la Clave te matará… pero si los destruimos

-No voy a hacerlo, déjalos ir…

-¿Qué gano yo en esto? Todo tiene un precio, nada es gratis Jonathan…

-Si lo haces, yo seguiré vivo… ¿no es así?... Mi vida es lo que te estoy entregando Lilith

* * *

Mientras tanto, Magnus corría al tiempo que los demás combatían contra los demonios, bajaban por unas escaleras antiguas dentro de la montaña. Hasta que llegaron a los calabozos –Aquí es, él está aquí.

Un grupo de personas vestidos con capuchas grises se encontraban en la entrada –Son nuestros viejos amigos –dijo Isabelle –esto será divertido.

Magnus usó un hechizo de apertura y logró abrir la puerta, Alexander estaba sobre una mesa amarrado con cadenas de metal demoniaco, lucía inconsciente y pálido, también sus uñas se estaban poniendo moradas.

-Alec… Alec… -Él logró abrirlas con magia, sus muñecas y tobillos estaban marcados –Alec… -Él empezó a sacudirlo. Alec estrujó sus ojos y los abrió con lentitud, se asombró al verle.

-Magnus… -dijo débilmente

Él le ayudó a sentarse -¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Por qué viniste por mí? –Magnus notó su tristeza en la mirada –Tú…

-Alec, te dije que fuera lo que decidieras siempre seré tú amigo y…

-No –le interrumpió Alec –tú dijiste que me amabas, pero eso no cambiaba nada… terminaste conmigo

-¿Qué? –preguntó Magnus atónito -¿Alec qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-Verte marchar en el andén, yo… no debí… lo siento

Magnus sacudió su cabeza -¿Sabes por qué estás aquí o cómo llegaste aquí?

-Magnus…

-¡Alec, por el ángel estás bien! –dijo Isabelle yendo hacia su hermano, Simón y Jace bloquearon la puerta –Vienen más demonios, no tenemos salida… Magnus tienes que hacer el portal

-Contéstame Alec por favor…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?—preguntó Isabelle

-Yo no sé cómo llegué aquí –dijo Alec confundido, Magnus acarició su rostro

-¿Recuerdas a Jonathan?

-¿Jonathan? Ese es el nombre de Jace… ¿Qué tiene que ver con que yo esté aquí? –todos les miraron expectantes, las puertas seguían siendo golpeadas.

-No creo que aguantemos mucho aquí –dijo Simon

-¿Qué tiene Alec? –interrumpió Jace acercándose a su parabatai

-Creo que Lilith le extrajo todas sus memorias con Jonathan, él no recuerda nada sobre lo que hubo entre ellos –reveló Magnus

-¿Quién es Jonathan?

-Para él su último recuerdo es cuando terminamos en el andén –respondió Magnus

-Eso es bueno, ¿no es así? –dijo Isabelle –Todos salimos ganando

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –quejó Magnus –Por supuesto que no es bueno, el corazón de Alec tiene otro dueño y lo que Jonathan hizo… Alec me dijo que lo ama

-¿De qué estás hablando Magnus? –preguntó Alec –Yo solo te amo a ti

-Alec mírame a los ojos, no te dejes llevar por lo que dice tú mente… sino por lo que te dicta tu corazón… ¿En tú corazón aun me amas? –Alec quedó atónito.

-Magnus no tenemos tiempo para eso, debemos irnos tal y como dijo Jonathan –expresó Clary

-Haz tú el portal Clary –indicó Jace, llévate a Simon e Izzy

-¿Qué están diciendo? ¿No vienen con nosotros? –preguntó Isabelle

-Magnus y yo imaginábamos que Jonathan se sacrificaría, pero Alec no lo hubiera permitido si lo recordara él mismo iría por esa puerta a buscarlo –contestó Jace.

-Pero no lo recuerda, así que no tiene caso que lo salves –replicó Isabelle

Alec observaba los ojos de Magnus, pudo ver en ellos sus recuerdos como pareja su primer beso, su demostración de amor en el Salón de los Acuerdos, su viaje que hicieron juntos… sus discusiones. No podía haber alguna duda. Magnus colocó sus manos en sus sienes, Alec quedó asombrado por lo que hacía.

-Cierra los ojos Alec

-Magnus…

-En estos momentos no puedo regresarte tus recuerdos, pero deseo que veas los míos

_Alec giró y vio que Magnus estaba en la puerta de la habitación de enfrente, Alec tragó saliva. -Magnus…_

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Yo esto _

_-¿Me seguiste hasta aquí?_

_-¿Qué? ¿Yo? –preguntó Alec ruborizándose_

_-Te dije que no quería saber nada de ti, ni de tus amigos… ¿Por qué sigues llamándome y haciendo esto más difícil? –respondió Magnus –También tu hermana y ellos no dejan de marcarme y…_

_La puerta de la habitación se abrió, Magnus quedó atónito, Alec miró hacia atrás y ahí estaba Sebastian con su suéter en la mano y su cinturón de armas. Sebastian vestía su gabardina._

_-No te llevaste esto contigo –dijo Sebastian entregándoselo en las manos a Alec._

_-¿Qué es esto Alec? ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_-Usted dijo que no quiere saber nada de él, así que no creo que le interese –Sebastian sujeto la muñeca de Alec –Vámonos._

_-¡Alec! –fue el último grito de Magnus. Tardó un tiempo en decidirse, pero fue detrás de ellos saliendo por la puerta de servicio._

_-Alec…_

_-Sé que hice mal en reunirme con Camille y todo lo que quieras, todo esto fue un gran error y estropeé lo que había entre nosotros –dijo Alec tan rápido porque las palabras salían como torrentes._

_-¿Qué estás haciendo con Sebastian Morgerstern? ¿Fraternizas con el enemigo ahora?_

_Alec vio que el vehículo seguía ahí –Dejaré de molestarte tal como me has pedido –Alec abrió la puerta del asiento del copiloto y entró al coche. Él hablaba con Sebastian y de pronto lo besó en los labios._

* * *

_-¿Qué hacías con Sebastian Morgenstern en una habitación? ¿Por qué te fuiste con él?_

_Alec volvió a ponerse rojo –Eso… eso no tiene nada que ver contigo_

_-¿No tiene nada que ver conmigo Alec?_

_-Él es un asesino, está siendo buscado por la Clave y tú estabas –Magnus sintió un nudo en la garganta -¿Tus amigos lo saben? ¿Tus padres lo saben? ¿Acaso has pensado en lo que has hecho?_

_Alec llevó sus manos a su cabeza –Por supuesto que no lo saben, lo que ocurrió anoche… lo que ocurrió anoche fue… -Alec guardó silencio._

_-¿Sabes lo qué estás haciendo?_

_-¡No Magnus no lo sé! –gritó Alec exasperado -¡No sé qué fue lo que ocurrió anoche!_

* * *

_-¿Lo hiciste para darme celos? ¿Por eso lo besaste? –dijo Magnus en tono de voz extremadamente suave._

_-Magnus… yo eso…__ –__dijo Alec nervioso –-Sebastián me dijo que yo no debía insistirte, tú me decías que no querías saber nada de mí y sin embargo yo…_

_-¿Entonces él te besó?_

_-Claro que no, yo lo hice para que tú te dieras cuenta que iba a dejar de buscarte o a lo mejor fue un arrebato para darte celos –dijo en voz firme Alec mirándole a los ojos –Pero él no rechazó mi besó y lo que ocurrió después…_

_El rostro de Magnus cambió por completo y después se alejó unos pasos de Alec, llevó su mano hacia su cabello –-¿Qué ocurrió después?_

_-Magnus esto es muy difícil para mí, realmente yo te quiero… todo este tiempo estuve pensando en que estropeé nuestra relación en lo que no debí de haber hecho, me estuve torturando y tú no contestabas mis llamadas ni mis mensajes, sentí que moría Magnus… tú eres…_

_-¿Qué ocurrió después? –interrumpió Magnus cruzando sus brazos –-¿Te acostaste con Sebastián Morgerstern?_

_-Magnus escúchame –dijo Alec._

_-¡Te estoy escuchando Alec! ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió entre Sebastián y tú? ¿Te acostaste con él?_

_-¡Sí, lo hice! –gritó Alec con lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos –-Pero no sé qué hacer en estos momentos… yo no sé_

* * *

_-¿Cómo está Jace? –preguntó Alec pálido -¿Qué ocurrió con el fuego celestial?_

_-Sebastian y Jace combatían –respondió Maryse –él le hirió y el fuego celestial salió como si fuera sangre, los dos fueron arrasados. _

_Alec soltó a su hermana -¿Qué pasó? ¿Están bien?_

_-Fueron llevados al Basilias, Sebastian no murió –dijo Isabelle enojada –y los demonios verán la manera de sacarlo de ahí, siguen trabajando en la restructuración de las salvaguardas._

_-El Hermano Zacharias dijo que está débil, es posible que no sobreviva._

_-Necesito ir, tengo que verlo –interrumpió Alec a Magnus –por favor mamá, por favor… _

_-Tenemos que explicar porque te hemos llevado sin autorización –contestó Maryse_

_-Sugiero lo que es comprensible, Kadir intentó matar a Alec, él era el traidor en realidad y poder eximir a tu hijo–dijo Magnus severo –no sabemos si hay más traidores dentro de la Clave._

_-Además en estos momentos todos piensan sobre como matar a Sebastian –dijo Isabelle._

_Magnus se acercó a Alec y lo abrazó. Maryse bajó la mirada –Les esperamos afuera, enviaré un mensaje a tú padre sobre lo ocurrido. Él me dirá que podemos hacer. -Isabelle se llevó a Simón, el hermano silencioso les acompañó._

_Alec comenzó a llorar. -Alec…_

_-No quiero que muera Magnus, yo sé que él es culpable de muchas cosas… pero fue porque a él lo educaron para ser así, Valentine lo adiestro y lo torturó, si pudieras verlo y conocerlo, puede ser fuerte por fuera pero por dentro es un niño lleno de dudas y miedo –la voz de Alec se entrecortó_

_-¿Tanto lo amas Alec?_

_-Sí, lo amo… lo amo Magnus –Alec reveló en medio de un sollozo._

* * *

Alec empezó a llorar al igual que Magnus. La puerta se abrió, Jace sacó su espada serafín –Vayanse, si se quedan aquí será para rescatar a Jonathan –advirtió y fue hacia los demonios.

Isabelle observó a su hermano y desenroscó sus látigos saliendo también de ahí; ella estaba siendo egoísta, no pensaba en sus sentimientos.


	24. Te amaré hasta el final

_Magnus miró a Alec correr hacia la cama, Jonathan seguía sangrando. Alec tragó saliva y cayó de rodillas sosteniendo su mano –Jonathan… Jonathan por favor_

_-¡Alec! –exclamó Isabelle_

_Magnus se acercó a Alec colocando su mano en su hombro –Alec, debemos dejar a los hermanos silenciosos hacer su trabajo._

_-Jonathan por favor, no puedes morir… -Alec sintió las lágrimas descender –yo… yo te perdono por todo… por favor… no te vayas…_

* * *

_-Los ataques secundarios después de que quedaste inconsciente, fue para hacer más dramático lo ocurrido –dijo Magnus mientras agarró el pedazo de papel –tú escuchaste todo lo que ocurrió, tú madre y Alec…_

_-Él me dijo que ustedes volvieron –Magnus quedó atónito –fue lo que me dijo en la Ciudad Silenciosa, así que decidió por ti además yo no le puedo dar nada bueno… solo quiero pedirte algo… hazlo feliz y no lo hagas sufrir como lo hice yo, ahora haz el portal._

* * *

Alec abrió los ojos, sentía las lágrimas caer y se las limpió. Magnus lo besó en los labios –Porque te amo es que hago esto Alec, tú lo amas a él… elegiste por él, además él te ama pudiera mostrarte más recuerdos pero no tenemos tiempo… ahora que has visto eso, ¿Qué deseas hacer?

-Necesito mi arcaj, vamos por él

-Muy bien –Alec bajó de la mesa, Magnus chasqueó los dedos y las armas de Alec aparecieron entregándoselas, después extendió su brazo -¿Recuerdas la runa que usamos en la batalla de Brocelind? –Alec asintió –Creo que necesitamos unir fuerzas de nuevo, de esa manera podremos salvarlo.

Alec sacó su estela de su cinturón –Magnus esto es confuso, yo no entiendo cómo es que…

-Lo mejor es que lo escuches de Jonathan –él le trazó la runa.

Minutos después, ambos salieron de dónde estaban. Los demás enfrentaban a la horda de demonios. Los dos comenzaron a avanzar hacia las escaleras, Alec lanzando flechas y Magnus golpes de magia en forma de flecha, él le hizo una seña a Jace, quién les siguió… subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al lugar donde se reunieron primero.

-Parece que los demonios no quieren dejar de aparecer –espetó Isabelle.

-Deténganse –ellos miraron hacia arriba ahí estaba aquella mujer de cabellos negros –ellos pueden partir.

-¿Dónde está Jonathan? –preguntó Alec.

-Es imposible, tú no deberías recordarlo… yo borré tus memorias –ella miró a Magnus –por supuesto el hijo de Asmodeus es capaz de hacer cosas que los otros brujos no

-¿Asmodeus? –preguntó atónito Alec y miró a Magnus

-Creo que tienes debilidad por los hijos de demonios mayores –sonrío él -¿Dónde tienes a Jonathan?

-Él ha hecho un trato conmigo ustedes pueden marcharse y un par de condiciones más, a cambio me entregó su vida

-¿Qué? –preguntó Jace -¿Ese era su plan?

-Tú eres el culpable de esto nefilim –ella señaló a Alec –él abandonó todo por ti, debería matarte pero hice una promesa ahora él será mi fiel lacayo y ustedes partirán.

-¡Ahora! –gritó Magnus, Alec lanzó una flecha directo a Lilith, él sacó una flama azul de sus manos que dirigió a la flecha y ambas se fusionaron.

-Lilith se río –Matarán a esta mundana, yo me regeneraré y entonces cobraré mi venganza

-Cuando sea eso te estaremos esperando –ella giró viendo que Jace se encontraba detrás de ella, la flecha se clavó en su espalda traspasando hasta el pecho. Jace se había cortado de las manos y colocó ambas en la herida abierta –Tú saldrás de aquí por ahora.

Lilith dio un grito fuerte, una nube negra salía del pecho. Alec fue hacia los escalones subiendo, los demás continuaban mirando la escena. Si Lilith le borró sus memorias sobre Jonathan, debía ser porque algo fuerte hubo entre ellos, él no entendía como pudo enamorarse de él… pero los recuerdos de Magnus eran claros y transparentes.

-¡Jonathan! ¡Jonathan! ¿¡Jonathan dónde estás!?

Una puerta se abrió -¿Alec? ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo él atónito –Ustedes deben irse.

Alec le dio una bofetada, Jonathan le miró perplejo lucía enojado –No sé qué hubo entre nosotros y tampoco cómo hiciste que yo me enamorara de ti, pero no vuelvas hacer una locura como entregar tu vida a cambio que nosotros seamos liberados ¡Entendiste!

-Alec…

-Ahora vámonos de aquí, que hace mucho frío –dijo él dándose media vuelta.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Lilith?

-Salió de esta dimensión –interrumpió Jace –logramos hacerlo con el fuego celestial, me diste el tip de cómo usarlo. Clary está haciendo el portal porque Magnus está curando a la mundana que poseyó Lilith.

Jonathan vio que Alec ya se había alejado –Alec…

-Lilith le borró las memorias de ustedes, Magnus pudo mostrarle las de él… es hora de volver a casa.

-Jace, si vuelvo a Idrys… yo seré juzgado por la clave –se detuvo al sentir un nudo en la garganta –creo que debo hacerme responsable de mis errores.

-Ten un poco de fe –respondió Jace –respecto a Alec, dale un poco de tiempo

* * *

Cuando volvieron a la casa de Ragnor Fell, la Reina Seelie se encontraba ahí sentada y se puso de pie al verles.

-¿Lograron vencerla?

-No nos dará lata en un largo tiempo –contestó Jace

-¿Cómo va todo por aquí? –preguntó Magnus

-El hermano Zacharias y Catarina se fueron hace bastante tiempo, creo que deben ir a avisarles que Alec está a salvo.

-Sí lo haremos –respondió Jace.

Jonathan vio que Alec se mantenía alejado, no le agradaba la situación y tampoco sabía que debía decir. Les vio marchar en otro portal. Cuando ellos volvieron al Salón de los acuerdos, ya no había nadie de gente todo lucía tranquilo. Jocelyn lloraba acompañada de Luke.

-¡Alec! –exclamó Maryse al verlo y caminó hacia él –Hijo, me da mucho gusto verte y saber que estás bien

-Gracias… -ella miró a Jace

-¿Qué ocurrió en nuestra ausencia? –preguntó Magnus

-Alec… lo lamento, yo sé lo importante que fue… él para ti, pero no pudieron salvarlo… él falleció –Isabelle quedó atónita –mañana harán los funerales y sus cenizas se entregarán a Jocelyn.

-Ese era su destino –interrumpió Jia –si sobrevivía también lo hubiéramos matado, como se descubrió la traición de Kadir, se ha decidido que no se te entrevistará con la espada mortal. Sin embargo, mañana será la Reunión del Consejo.

-Está bien –dijo él.

* * *

Esos días fueron demasiados movidos, Alec no asistió a la Reunión de la Clave y tampoco al funeral de Jonathan, en realidad tampoco le había visto. Tenía miedo, preparaba sus maletas cuando la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba Magnus.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Pudiste no haberme mostrado esos recuerdos y quedarte conmigo

-Lo sé, pero no era justo para ustedes dos… lamento no poder devolverte los que te pertenecen

-Pero es cómo si lo hubieras hecho, me enseñaste los tuyos –dijo él bajando la mirada

-Jonathan ha decidido marcharse, pensé que deberías saberlo…

-No sé qué hacer Magnus, no recuerdo nada y… él es…

-Sólo habla con él, te está esperando junto al río –Alec abrazó a Magnus y llevó sus manos a su rostro después, su corazón latía demasiado rápido –Él también tiene miedo…

-¿Y tú? ¿Esto es lo que quieres que yo me vaya a los brazos de Jonathan?

-Alec… tú ya no perteneces a los míos, mi corazón está roto pero… si él no te mereciera yo no haría esto.

* * *

Alec lo pensó demasiado, pero decidió ir caminó hasta el río. Conocía el lugar, Jonathan estaba sentado de espaldas viendo hacia el río y tiraba piedras. Por una extraña razón, sintió que ya había vivido ese momento. Alec se fue acercando despacio, Jonathan se puso de pie y giró.

-Alec… -Él estaba completamente sonrojado y se detuvo frente a él –gracias por venir, sé que esto es difícil para ti y también lo es para mí, voy a irme a Goa… tal vez hacer algo… -Alec le calló colocando dos dedos en sus labios –Alec…

-Tú no quieres decirme que te irás, hay algo más… ¿no es así? -Jonathan tragó saliva y bajó la mirada, Alec le observó con detenimiento era atractivo y además de eso su corazón se estremeció –Dímelo…

-Cambiaste mi vida, cuando entraste a mi habitación… ver tus ojos azules por primera vez algo se abrió dentro de mí, al igual que cuando acariciaste mi espalda por eso no te maté esa noche –Alec notó que su semblante no era el frío y aterrador que conocía –todo lo que vivimos, que tú me vieras cómo un hombre, que tuvimos que llegar al punto que tú vida estuviera en peligro para que yo me dé cuenta de lo que significas para mí.

Alec sujetó su barbilla y sus ojos se encontraron -¿Qué significo para ti?

-No sé lo que sea el amor, pero tú me salvaste de la oscuridad… mi padre me dijo que nadie jamás podría amar a un monstruo… si sacrificarme por ti es un acto de amor… eso quiere decir que yo te amo

Alec acarició su rostro –Ahora creo que sé porque me enamoré de ti –Jonathan sonrío, Alec vio unas lágrimas descender de sus ojos y lo abrazó –aunque tienes que hacer méritos y enamorarme de nuevo, crear memorias nuevas

-Alec –él tragó saliva y rozó su nariz con la de Jonathan, sintió su respiración y también a su corazón latir a mil.

-Tú le dijiste a Magnus que me hiciste sufrir, así que tienes suerte que yo no recuerde esa parte

-Tonto –Jonathan llevó sus manos a su cintura.

-¡Oye! –quejó Alec -¡No me digas tonto! –su cuerpo no apartaba la cercanía de Jonathan

-Claro tú prefieres que yo te llame conejito –Jonathan besó su mejilla

-¿Conejito?

Jonathan sonrío -¿Puedo darte un nuevo primer beso?

-No sabía que eres de los que piden permiso –bufó Alec acariciando su espalda

-Tengo que hacerlo eres un nefilim y puedes matarme –Alec río

-Eres un tonto

-¿Estás seguro que perdiste tus memorias?

-Cállate y bésame –Jonathan subió su mano a la nuca de Alec, acto seguido sus ojos se posaron en los labios del nefilim, Alec cerró sus ojos instantáneamente algo se encendió dentro de él, el sabor, el aroma, sus cuerpos juntos, algo le decía que pertenecía a él no había dudas sobre eso. Los sentimientos de Jonathan lograba transmitirlos, le transportaba a otro lugar. Fue él quien se acercó más. Cuando el aire fue indispensable ambos se separaron, Jonathan llevó sus labios a su cuello besándolo. Alec enredó sus dedos en su cabello –Por el ángel…

-Te extrañé Alec, perdóname… perdóname por todo… no quiero una vida sin ti en ella –Jonathan le besaba de su oreja.

-Tonto, ya te perdoné –susurró Alec –lo vi en el recuerdo de Magnus –él fue quien buscó sus labios volviendo a besarlo, llevó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello –Vamos a otro lugar… no creo poder resistirme.

Jonathan sonrío -¿A dónde quieres ir?

-A donde sea pero que estés tú conmigo

* * *

Mientras tanto, Magnus en casa de Ragnor Fell acomodaba unos frascos. Catarina entró acompañada de Tessa Gray.

-Zorro Sexy, tienes visita –él giró y se asombró al ver a su amiga, ella caminó hacia él y lo abrazó.

-El Hermano Zacharias me contó lo ocurrido, lo que hiciste… los dos aman a Alexander, ¿lo sabes verdad? Él también te quiere

Magnus suspiró –Pero a él lo ama y sé que será feliz con Jonathan, a mí me salvó de que yo me estaba muriendo por dentro y a él lo salvó de su oscuridad.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

-Viajar por el mundo, distraerme lástima que no puedo volver a Perú –contestó él

-¿Para los demás que sucederá con Alec?

-Estará inactivo temporalmente, pidió permiso –explicó Magnus con una débil sonrisa –Levantar Idrys y a los cazadores de sombras tomará su tiempo.

-Soy una buena compañera de viaje –respondió Tessa

Magnus negó con la cabeza –Cuando vaya a visitarte, será porque yo ya estoy recuperado de este rompimiento, aprendí la lección que para la próxima vez que esté dispuesto a entregar el corazón y sea un mortal, no tendré secretos ni cometeré los mismos errores, si yo hubiera hablado con Alec desde el principio con la verdad… él no hubiera acudido a Camille y esto jamás hubiera ocurrido, pero el Hermano Zacharias dijo algo muy cierto hay situaciones que no podemos controlar, esto fue obra del destino después de todo.

* * *

Más tarde, Alec y Jonathan están recostados en una cama desnudos. Alec con los ojos cerrados recorría la piel de Jonathan, quién le besaba el cuello y sus hombros. Alec nadaba en un mar de sensaciones nuevas, él fue acariciando su abdomen con sus manos, siguió besando el torso hasta llegar a sus tetillas, Alec comenzó a gemir, sus manos callosas, todo en Jonathan era diferente… un mundo nuevo, sintió los besos bajar por su abdomen mientras con su mano acariciaba una tetilla, provocando que se estremezca y siga gimiendo.

Sus manos fueron hacia los cabellos de Jonathan, él lamió sus labios abriendo sus ojos le observó mientras estaba besándolo y acariciándolo –Jonathan…

Él fue subiendo para encontrar sus labios –Te amo Alec, te amo –él sonrío y lo besó en los labios.

-Sé que debí amarte demasiado como para desobedecer a la Clave y declarar ante todos que fui tu amante –Alec sintió un nudo en la voz –me gusta estar contigo… cuando me besas me transportas al paraíso, tus caricias… -él entrelazó sus dedos con la mano de Jonathan –lo único que puedo decirte en estos momentos es que te amaré… hasta el final

Los dos sonrieron, era una promesa, un sello de amor para ellos, volvieron a besarse hasta extasiarse, la mezcla de amor y pasión les inundó en esos momentos, Jonathan lo amaba y sabía que esa primera vez para Alec, era la el inicio de su segunda oportunidad para una nueva vida. En unos minutos más volvió a descender hasta llegar al miembro del nefilim, que ya se encontraba duro, Alec curvó su espalda al sentir la lengua de Jonathan en éste, continúo con los gemidos mientras Jonathan chupaba, lamía, mordía y succionaba, hasta que provocó que él se derrame.

-Por el ángel… eso fue…

-delicioso –terminó Jonathan besándole los labios –todo de ti lo es

Alec se sonrojó y acarició sus brazos –¿En verdad me amas?

-Por supuesto que te amo –contestó él asombrado -¿Dudas de mí?

Alec negó con la cabeza –Tenía miedo que fuera mentira, que si venía hacia ti me matarías y… que tal vez fui parte de un plan…

-Tú no estabas en mis planes Alec –respondió él –pusiste de cabeza mi mundo, me hiciste perder mi autocontrol

Alec volvió a sonrojarse –Ahora entiendo las palabras de Lilith –él acarició sus labios.

-No es necesario que hagamos esto, podemos esperar a que nos vayamos conociendo de nuevo y…

Alec negó con la cabeza –Quiero sentirte dentro de mí –Jonathan sonrío al ver que seguía sonrojado. Él fue acariciando sus muslos y se alejó un espacio considerable para poder separar sus piernas y levantarlas levemente para colocarse en medio de ellas. Alec lamió sus labios y cerró sus ojos. Cuando Jonathan entró dentro de él, sintió un fuego invadirlo junto con una corriente que embriagaba, él llevó sus manos hacia la espalda de Jonathan comenzando a gemir. Jonathan sostenía sus caderas y ambos iban en sincronía natural con el movimiento de los vaivenes mientras gemían.

-Oh… por el ángel –gimió Alec

Jonathan besaba su cuello y detrás de su oreja, mientras gemía su nombre. Alec sentía que le complementaba, que Jonathan dentro de él, sus cuerpos de esa manera, sintiendo su sudor y su calor al mismo tiempo. Alec fue el primero en correrse, unos minutos después lo hizo Jonathan dentro de él.

Más tarde, ambos estaban desnudos, sudados y acalorados, Jonathan le besaba y él acariciaba su espalda mientras correspondía al beso.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?

-Mi padre –contestó él, Alec quedó atónito, no respondió nada colocando a Jonathan boca arriba y se acolchonó en su pecho.

-Si yo soy tú conejito, tú que eres para mí –Jonathan sonrió y acarició su cabello -¿Por qué sonríes?

-Yo soy el lobo que quiere comerse al conejo –Alec lo miró atónito, Jonathan empezó a hacerle cosquillas, Alec forcejeó con él.

-¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Detente! ¡Jonathan!


	25. Epilogo

_Piel con piel  
El corazón se me desarma  
Me haces bien  
Enciendes luces en mi alma  
_

_Septiembre 2008_

-¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! –quejaba un niño llorando.

-Michael tranquilo no va a doler –le dijo Jonathan con una sonrisa –solo va a ser una pequeña inyección

-¡No quiero! ¡Las inyecciones duelen!

-Pero tú eres un niño fuerte y sé que esto no es nada para ti –el pequeño frunció el labio, es de cinco años, tiene los cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos miel.

La puerta se abrió –Jonathan aun no has inyectado al niño –dijo un señor de cabello blanquecino, bajo de estatura y vestido de blanco

–Michael si no te inyectan, vas a seguir enfermo y no vas a poder salir a jugar con tus amigos –expresó Jonathan

-Pero…

-Quiere seguir enfermo doctor, voy a decirle a su mamá que…

-¡Está bien!

Ellos vivían en Mormugao ahora, una ciudad tranquila en India. Él empezó a estudiar medicina y trabajaba en la pequeña clínica. Caminaba de regreso a casa, ese día es el cumpleaños de Alec, sus 19 años de edad.

-¡Adiós Alec! –le decían un grupo de jovencitas, él estaba sonrojado y vio a Jonathan acercarse de la esquina.

-Hasta mañana –él se apresuró hacia su novio, quién al encontrarse besó sus labios.

-¿Cómo estuvo el día en la librería?

-Muy bien –contestó él agarrando su mano –ahora solo quiero que demos un paseo cerca de la playa, caminemos en la arena me susurres cuánto me amas y entonces yo te diré que tengo hambre, tú me preguntarás ¿Qué quieres que te cocine conejito?

Jonathan sonrío y besó su nariz –Tengo una idea mejor.

-¿Así?

-Sí –dijo Jonathan abrazándolo –hoy es un día muy especial… para ti

Alec bajó la mirada –Jonathan te dije claramente que…

-Es tú cumpleaños, así que iremos a nuestra casa… donde mi regalo te espera –Jonathan suspiró –Te amo.

-Yo también te amo

-¿Confías en mí?

Alec asintió con la cabeza, los dos empezaron a caminar en silencio. La tarde es calurosa, como el clima en aquel lugar. Desde que se mudaron solo se han encontrado con 10 demonios y los cazadores de sombras no rondaban el lugar. Jonathan le contó a Alec que pasó una temporada ahí con su padre, el lugar era tranquilo y por eso le gustaba. Podías vivir desapercibido sin ningún problema.

* * *

No tardaron en llegar a su pequeño hogar, una casa de cuatro piezas. -¿Dejaste la luz encendida? –preguntó Alec mientras abría la puerta, en el momento que entró vio a Magnus salir de la puerta del baño con una toalla en el cabello –Magnus…

-¿No salías a las siete? –preguntó viendo su reloj.

Alec miró hacia Jonathan asombrado -¿Qué significa esto?

Jonathan llevó su mano a su frente –Te di mi número de celular brujo –contestó entrando.

Alec avanzó confundido, Magnus solo vestía unos pantalones de pijamas rayados y unas pantuflas de osos -¿Cómo pudiste cambiarme por un ogro? Todavía puedes arrepentirte sabes…

Alec sonrío corriendo hacia él y lo abrazó –Realmente eres tú.

Magnus correspondió el abrazo –Quería venir en verano, pero tú demonio y yo pensamos que era mejor que yo esté para tu cumpleaños.

-¿Se han mantenido en comunicación? –preguntó mirando a Jonathan entrar a la cocina y soltó a Magnus –Te ves muy bien.

-Por supuesto, entré al gimnasio –le mostró sus marcados abdominales -durante mi viaje me puse a matar unos cuantos, para saber que se siente ser un sanguinario.

-¡Puedes marcharte, brujo! –dijo Jonathan llevando unas botellas de cerveza –Estoy seguro que tú hotel es más lujoso que estar aquí.

-No tengo reservación en hotel, tal vez pueda quedarme como su inquilino –contestó Magnus -¿Te parece bien Alec?

Alec bajó la mirada y sonrío –Pues yo no lo veo mal, pero tenemos que consultarlo como puedes ver nuestra casa es pequeña –Jonathan le entregó una cerveza a Magnus.

-Esto es un desafortunado yo debía tener tiempo para decorar la casa por la fiesta.

-¿Fiesta?

-Tú sabes sería sorpresa, llegarías y todos te gritaríamos sorpresa, habría espantabrujas tal vez te tirábamos talco o harina -Alec sonrío –Lo sé te lo dije claramente yo soy dulce y divertido, tú novio es –él miró a Jonathan, quien abrazó a Alec –es… el grinch

Alec empezó a reírse y observó a su novio depositando un beso en su mejilla –No es el grinch, no es verde tampoco quiere arruinar la navidad

-Gracias –dijo Jonathan. Golpearon a la casa. -¿Por qué no vas a abrir?

-¿Es otra sorpresa? –preguntó Alec yendo a abrir, al hacerlo vio que eran Simon, Clary, Isabelle y Jace.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Jace le colocó un sombrero de cumpleaños, Isabelle fue la primera en abrazarlo –Te extrañaba desde mayo que no te veo.

Alec empezó a llorar –Gracias… gracias por estar aquí.

Ella sonrío –No me importa que salgas con un psicópata en rehabilitación, además te hace feliz…

Alec volvió a abrazarla. Simon le entregó una caja de regalo –Es de parte de nosotros dos.

-Gracias, pasen –él giró y vio que la decoración de la casa había cambiado. Jonathan estaba acolchonado a la pared con los brazos cruzados, la temática era de piratas. Magnus vestía como uno. El pastel se encontraba en la mesa, con un muñequito de Magnus en medio.

-Es hora de pedir tu deseo –dijo Jace.

-Gracias, que ustedes estén aquí realmente me hace muy feliz

-Ahora la foto del pastel –interrumpió Magnus –prepararé la cámara

Alec vio que Jonathan ya no estaba ahí –Ahora vuelvo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

* * *

Alec fue de la cocina saliendo a la terraza, sentado de la barda estaba Jonathan viendo hacia la playa. Alec se sentó junto a él acolchonándose en su hombro -¿Por qué te quitaste?

-Ellos son tus amigos Alec, es tu cumpleaños y sé que los extrañas… por eso les pedí que vengan –dijo él sin mirarle

-Lo sé, gracias… pero tú eres mi novio, mi pareja… sé que Magnus a veces puede ser un poco –Jonathan le miró –bueno tú sabes, pero él solo está jugando no lo dice en serio además Jace y tú se llevan bien

-Sabes que no me molesta que yo no le agrade a tú hermana o a la mía…

-Por favor… ven a la fiesta, si lo haces te daré una sorpresa –él besó sus labios.

-¿Sorpresa?

-¿Recuerdas ese disfraz de policía que usé para la fiesta del Señor Sagul?

-Me dijiste que lo rentaste –

Alec lo miró a los ojos –Recuerdas lo que hice cuando volví de la fiesta.

-Te habías pasado de alcohol –Jonathan se sonrojó –muy bien si lo recuerdo

Alec sonrío –Yo no sabía de la fiesta, pero volví a rentar el traje para poder divertirnos… pero podré usarlo cuando los invitados se vayan.

Jonathan lo besó en los labios –Cualquiera que te vea, diría que yo te he pervertido

Alec bajó de la barda -¿Vienes?

* * *

-¿Debemos decirle que nuestros padres han descubierto que Jonathan está vivo? –preguntó Isabelle.

-Ellos prometieron no decir nada a la Clave –dijo Jace observándolos caminar –pero, jamás van a aceptar esta relación… padre dijo que prefería a Magnus a un asesino.

-Yo no puedo mirarlo de otra manera –declaró Clary –no puedo perdonarlo

-Creo que Jonathan se percata de sus emociones –dijo Simon –yo también veo contento a Alec y muy diferente a Jonathan, pero fue su decisión.

-Magnus… no debiste mostrarle sus recuerdos a Alec –reclamó Isabelle girando a verlo –él estaría en Nueva York con nosotros en lugar de estar viviendo aquí, tuviste la oportunidad de que estén juntos.

-¿Podemos hablar a solas Isabelle? –indicó él, Jace les observó salir por la entrada principal.

-Que fiesta más divertida –dijo Simon

-Lo es –contestó Jace –si iban ponerse así, no debieron venir

-Jace si yo no venía, tú no estarías aquí –dijo Clary

-Solo hacías el portal, a lo mejor teníamos una noche de chicos –dijo Jace, Simon sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Dónde están Isabelle y Magnus? –preguntó Alec.

-Creo que querían charlar un poco –dijo Jace –a lo mejor están preparando un show.

-Tengo una idea mejor porque no prendemos una fogata en la arena y ahí platicamos, el lugar es un poco pequeño –dijo Alec, Clary notó que sostenía la mano de Jonathan; sus dos miradas se cruzaron.

-Entonces hagamos la fogata –dijo Jace

-Jonathan podemos hablar –todos se asombraron al escuchar a Clary.

* * *

Isabelle llevó una mano a la cintura y con otra acomodó su cabello. Magnus miraba hacia adentro –Con tú odio solo vas a alejar a Alec, él sabe que te esfuerzas y no desea eso.

-Ha pasado ya casi un año Magnus, yo estuve en la Casa de los Penhallow… yo vi su pelea contra Jace y cuando él me atacó, esas imágenes vienen a mi cabeza una y otra vez, cuando veo su estúpida cara

-Isabelle…

Ella brincó del susto y palideció –Alec, yo…

Alec bajó la mirada –Lamento recordarte eso cada vez que vienes a visitarme, fui egoísta

-No Alec, es solo que…

-Siempre me has hablado con la verdad Isabelle, por si se te olvidó yo vi cuando mató a Hodge y también cuando dijo que las personas que son como yo no debían existir, él está arrepentido de todo…

-Ya me lo has dicho pero…

-¿Cómo crees que se siente él? Aunque tú veas un témpano de hielo –Alec miró a Magnus –él armó está fiesta Izzy, él sabe lo importante que todos ustedes son para mí

-Yo pensé que Magnus…

-No voy a hablarte de mí privacidad con Jonathan, soporté las habladurías de la Clave y el desdén de nuestros padres cuando anduve con Magnus, solo ahora tú te uniste a la lista –Alec sostuvo la mano de su hermana –Te quiero Izzy, siempre lo haré… venía a decirles que haremos una fogata cerca de la playa, por si gustan unírsenos.

Magnus llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos, viendo a Alec marcharse -¿Estás satisfecha?

-¿Me trajiste para que él escuche lo que siento?

-No, te traje porque el cumpleaños pasado de Alec viniste a verme dándonos la aceptación a nosotros de andar juntos –Isabelle cerró sus ojos –dijiste que me darías lata y lo hiciste, no tienes que fingir… sé que no podemos cambiar quien es Jonathan,- él apareció un paquete –Estas son las cartas que él me ha estado mandando, tal vez así pudieras tener una perspectiva diferente.

* * *

Mientras tanto Clary estaba en silencio observando al mar, Jonathan hacía lo mismo. Clary bajó la mirada.

-Me llegó tu carta, sino te contesté es porque…

-Clarisa sé que me odias, y yo también lo hice… aun lo hago, diario me pregunto si estoy en un sueño y pido no despertar jamás –él miró hacia Alec caminando a la fogata, donde estaban Jace y Simon –Alec… es lo mejor que me ha pasado, me enseña un estilo de vida al que me costó trabajo acostumbrarme al principio, es paciente conmigo y me transmite su paz… su amor y yo cuando le observo dormir siempre me pregunto ¿qué hice para merecer que él me ame? ¿Qué haya decidido estar conmigo?

Clary quedó asombrada por sus palabras, él sonrío sinceramente –Lo amas, yo no creí que tú fueras capaz de conocer ese sentimiento pero no estás mintiendo.

-¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?

-Los Lightwood encontraron una carta de Alec a Isabelle, donde te menciona. Ellos saben que estás vivo.

-¿La Clave vendrá por mí?

Clary sacudió con la cabeza –Pensé que no podía sentir tanto odio hacia alguien, no puedo apreciarte como ser humano… lo único que haré es decirte que admiro tu fortaleza y voluntad, al igual que tu amor hacia Alec, no me pidas llamarte hermano porque jamás lo haré, te respetaré por ser el novio del parabatai de Jace, eso es lo que quería decirte

-Gracias… supe que serás parabatai de Isabelle

-No me agradezcas aun, vamos con los demás.

* * *

Más tarde Magnus se unió a ellos, Simon se dio cuenta que Isabelle faltaba y preguntó al respecto a Magnus, quién le señaló la casa. Simón caminó hacia ahí. Alec estaba sentado entre las piernas de Jonathan, quien le abrazaba.

-¿Quieren oír historias de terror? –preguntó Magnus

-Vivimos en el terror todos los días, tú eres un brujo y adentro en la casa hay un vampiro –dijo Jace

-Pero no conviven con fantasmas o espectros

* * *

Simon llegó a la sala, donde Isabelle lloraba leyendo una carta. Simon se sentó a su lado -¿Qué ocurre? –ella lo abrazó mostrándole la carta. –Esto es…

-Jonathan, él… tiene que lidiar con sus propios fantasmas todos los días.

-¿No es algo que todos hacemos? –preguntó Simon –Isabelle creo que al odiarlo, solo te lastimas a ti misma no a Alec y tampoco al mismo Jonathan, él ha cambiado; tú misma viste todo lo que hizo por él.

-No puedo darle la espalda, Alec es mi hermano

-Entonces no lo hagas –él tomó la mano de Isabelle, quien hizo a un lado el sobre, se puso de pie y ambos salieron hacia la playa. Todos lucían tranquilos y en paz, reían por las incoherencias de Magnus con excepción de Jonathan.

-Ve quienes se unieron a la fiesta –dijo Magnus

Isabelle se acercó a su hermano –Alec –ella se agachó –Feliz cumpleaños –Jonathan le soltó y Alec la abrazó –te quiero –ella miró a quién estaba detrás de él –Le rompes el corazón y te corto la cabeza.

Alec sonrío –No te preocupes, creo que es más probable que él me lo rompa a mí

-¡Oye! –Quejó Alec e Isabelle se puso de pie, Magnus se río.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso –dijo Magnus –como es el cumpleaños de Alec, porque no compartimos anécdotas que tengamos con él.

Jonathan volvió a abrazar a Alec llevándolo hacia sí –Te amo –le susurró al oído.

-Yo también te amo…

Jonathan se tensó y giró a ver hacia atrás, Alec se percató -¿Ocurre algo?

-Escuché algo venir de esas rocas

-Yo no oí nada

-A lo mejor es algún animal –dijo Jonathan pensativo –pero reconocería el olor.

-¿Todo bien? –les interrumpió Jace

-Sí –contestó Alec.

-Muy bien, yo empezaré contando mi anécdota fue con Alec en la Casa de los Penhallow –Alec le miró atónito

-¿Vas a contar eso?

-Por supuesto me dejaste marcado, le pedí que me bese para que descifremos si me amaba o no

-¿Qué? –preguntaron Isabelle y Clary al mismo tiempo.

-Alguien no quiere salir vivo hoy –contestó Magnus

-Al final no lo hizo, me rompió el corazón

-Debiste contar otra anécdota –dijo Simon –bueno voy yo, creo que también fue en Idris cuando me escoltó al Gard.

Alec estaba completamente rojo, Jonathan le abrazaba. Los demás se reían y así pasaron el resto de la noche, platicando entre ellos y conviviendo, Jonathan habló unas cuantas ocasiones. Jonathan se sentía feliz de estar con el amor de su vida. ¿Qué ironía? Todo empezó porque Alec entró a la habitación equivocada esa noche deseando encontrar a Magnus. Esa noche todo cambió por completo, que el número de la habitación cayera y la puerta se echara a perder, tal vez no fue una coincidencia, no creía en el destino… pero aprendió a creer en Alexander, en que el amor es el poder más fuerte de todos.

_El pasado es un mal sueño que acabó  
Un incendio que en tus brazos se apagó  
Cuando estaba a medio paso de caer  
Mis silencios se encontraron con tu voz_

_Te seguí y rescribiste mi futuro_  
_Es aquí mi único lugar seguro_

_Creo en ti_  
_Y en este amor_  
_Que me ha vuelto indestructible_  
_Que detuvo mi caída libre_  
_Creo en ti_  
_Y mi dolor se quedó kilómetros atrás_  
_Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz._

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores, los que hicieron este fanfic parte de sus favoritos y también a los que siguieron; y para los que me dejaron sus bellos comentarios que me ayudaron a mantener esta historia. La verdad es que inicié la habitación equivocada como un one-shot; pero llegó convertirse a esto, fue mi primer fanfic sobre esta pareja Jonalec. Me esforcé bastante y fue toda una aventura sumergirme en esta historia llena de muchas probabilidades. Espero que sea la primera de muchas. Besos y abrazos.


End file.
